One Kiss by Roshandra
by Roshandra
Summary: A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS ...THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE
1. Chapter 1

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself, orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time, all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me throught that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed. This sounded like a plan.


	2. Chapter 2 PLAN PLAYS OUT

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

 **Chapter 2'**

 **Plan Plays Out**

"Alice, I am set. I filled out the extended questionnaire form, managed to be truthful, I am ready to lose this virginity and get on with life. You think of anything else I need to know? I am clear on the birds and bees story and ready to see how this goes. I am not expecting much, other than taking this off my check list."

"Bella, wait a second. First, it is not as clinical as all that. Yes, most girls experience a disappointment first time. Like, is that all there is? The song you know? Just relax, you have orgasms, tell the guy what you want or like or see how it feels. He is meant to be of service to you and experienced. You won't ever see this guy again and you tell him what you want."

"How do I know what I want? I have never done this before. I am getting nervous now. I am just trying to take this off my check list till I can meet a guy when I maybe fall in love… that is all. Oh, they were very clear on the rules. No kissing was underlined three times. They said that causes a personal intimacy and might ruin the experience or make it more about something else. Kissing they said is very personal. Like having 'sex' is not personal?"

"They have standards. Psychologists say that in kissing a person there is a different bond of chemistry that can be triggered. This is to allow people to have sex, no questions asked, merely move through the process and have their reasons and thrills and sex with a stranger. Don't rebel Bella. Don't ask too many questions and just don't think too much. It will mess you up on having an orgasm."

"I am over analyzing, check, got it."

"Now, I will drive you to the place. What are you going to wear if I may ask? Got your breath mint too?"

"Alice, why does this need to be a fashion statement date? I am just going to have sex with some stranger. Yes, have some mints, yes clean underwear, yes short attractive black dress to show my legs off. Did I meet your approval?"

"Look, just go do your thing. You are smart Bella, always sassy or too quick to fire off on things, but I love you. Get this one time to bed handled and then we can focus on getting out of college, move to the big city and start careers. Dating is optional later. You are on a mission called your career. I think you look hot. Men are attracted to dark hair, spunky girls that sass them back. You will have fun, I am sure. Just tell the guy what you want. This feels good, this does not and let the feelings take you. All kinds of new sensations are about to tell you about your body." Alice looked away. She was an expert in bed with guys and boys. I was the fumbling smart virgin. How did I ever not get this off my list till now?

We darted out to her car dodging the Oregon rain in Portland to head to this private club for sex match ups. I began to wonder if this was going to get weird. Some guy and woman started this service for college level students and ages only up to 29 years old. No one under 18 was allowed in supposedly. Most of it was experienced partners that liked the throw back idea of the swinging fifties. That was a period in the USA of wife swapping and a lot of sex. Polite gatherings in someone's home with cocktails of course for the swingers that slept with each other's partners. I was researching all the various phases of sexual revivals in history and never managed my own. I was so ashamed I never had this handled with prom. Everyone handled this by prom as that was the passage. Womanhood was missing me and I did not come across as a virgin. Far too independent and tomboyish with an outspoken mind I was. I was glad this kind of service sprang up in modern day needs. I hoped the health records were honest, but I carried three condoms that Alice bought for me just in case. She said have him wear two to be very safe. That made sense. She even showed me how to roll this on the guy once he was erected and aroused. She said I needed to examine his penis too. This was becoming a science project. What is a best friend for but to make sure her BFF was educated, safe and knew what to do. I actually took a banana, squeezed the air out of the condom after tearing off the foil, and unrolled it on the fruit. She actually wanted me to try out sucking it. I put my foot down on that idea. I just wanted to get this done and get laid. I was clear on what was going to happen and just move with how my body reacted.

The drive through late day traffic surprised us both. Her BMW hummed along as we moved to the GPS direction on the commands for turning to the road that was where this business was housed. Outside was like any normal establishment. I was not prepared for what was inside.

"Looks okay Bella and so keep me in the loop with calling me. I am sure this will all go as planned. I like the short black city dress you invested in. Makes you look more sophisticated. You are all set girl friend. If you need anything speed dial me. They have a waiting parlor I was told so I will park myself there for you. Building looks nice, don't you agree?"

"Alice it does. Okay, here I go."

Inside a person at a desk with a computer screen was greeting incoming attending folks. The main parlor was very nicely decorated like a NYC club room with grey colors and nice appointments. I was no longer on a campus environment with tattered furnishings. This could be a 'men's' club where there were female call girls. A nice name for prostitutes, I was having second thoughts now. I looked around as Alice began to take over to sign me in. I had to handle that myself. I was not her child or younger sister. I nudged her out of the way and asked about the sign in giving my name and showing my ID. They were professional saying it would be about 5 minutes. This gave me no time to change my mind or run. One hurdle was done now. Alice poked me in the ribs. I looked and saw only females in the waiting room. I wondered if they were all virginal? No matter, it does not really show.

The desk attendant handed me condoms. Made me sign an agreement and right there in glaring red letters was the RULE Mention of 'No Kissing'. It followed a statement regarding saliva and that it allows the experience to be more sexual if kissing was avoided. I signed my initials to note I read that. Also, that a condom must be used at all times. If the sexual exchange became uncomfortable or in anyway I wanted to stop, I was given something that was an electronic signal to trigger. It would immediately bring a female attendant to the private space I was in. They seemed to be protecting the person and wanted to be sure I understood how this would work. I blushed, nodded and grabbed the small device, the condoms and was utterly embarrassed. Now what?

"They know my real name for the records, but I am using Alice."

Alice looked at me with a mix of the fire pixie about to kill me and the deer in the headlight confusion. "Bella, why did you use my name?"

"They don't know it is your name, be quiet, I need to focus and calm myself."

 **NEXT: THE PLAN PLAYS OUT**

"Miss Cullen, Alice Cullen, please follow me." I looked back over my shoulder seeing Alice glaring at me mouthing the fact I used her last name too. She was furious. I smiled back, a point for Bella, got my best friend upset. She will always remind me of this. I smiled more. My short dress, high heel shoes and my swishing hips now were ready for what I was about to embark into. I could handle this.

"Ms. Cullen, you may pick your room of personal preference." This is what I was not prepared to see. OMG, first room was a cheap looking red room of pain bordello design. I thought I would throw up. Next room was a throw back in retro taste. I shook my head, third room was worse of all, it had the strangest smell of pot, patchouly and rancid something with maybe old gym socks and condoms. I wanted to gad or vomit. This was not good. The next room though was with a romantic apartment look. It had dimmed lights, a large bed as the main piece of furniture and soft music with orchid plants. Thank goodness this room was shown to me and I nodded yes.

"This will be fine. Now what?"

"Well, you can undress or wait and meet the guy and see if you like what the computer matched you up with. You may buzz the desk if this does not appeal you and you have two more choices and if not you forfeit your money for this. It is pretty straight forward Miss Cullen."

I nodded and went to sit on the bed seeing who was matched for me. Within a few minutes a knock at the door. I answered with a "come in."

A very tall young guy around 27 years of age, slightly swarthy and well groomed with very full head of thick hair entered. He smiled looking around and I stood there. He spoke first, "Alice Cullen?"

He began to smile and almost laughed. I wondered why. He had an English accent and was utterly dreamy kind of guy. My heart actually skipped a beat. Excitement was part of it and meeting this stranger another part. I sized him up quickly. Why was my fake name making him hold back his laughter? I liked him instantly, dreamily attractive.

"Hi, I am Jacob Black, and do have an English accent."

Why was this guy telling me that? As if I could not tell? I thought we were not to discuss our personal background or where we came from? He was gorgeous and somewhat shy, but he was certainly meeting my expectations of a first time sex partner. I was turned on already. No fantasy necessary. Now I felt scared. The adrenaline rush of sex with a stranger hit me.

He walked over and pulled out of his pockets three condoms. I laughed and pulled out my additional condoms placing them next to his. "You are clear on how this goes? Condoms are part of the safety and tell me what you like or don't like. I will try to do what you want."

He was direct. How did I know what I wanted? "May I ask something?"

"Sure, what is it Alice." He smiled again saying the name.

"Well, why does my name make you seemingly want to laugh?"

"Oh, you noticed that Alice? Well, it is an interesting name. Just did not expect that name."

"I see and what do I call you Jacob Black? Jake okay?"

"Alice, I tend to be a little more formal, so let's stay with Jacob, okay?"

"Do you like sex from behind? Do you mind if I lay my full weight on you? Do you like slow penetration or fast pounding? Tell me what turns you on, besides a mystery stranger with you having a sexual fantasy."

Wow, I was not expecting all of that. He got right to business. He laid it all out for me to tell him what I wanted. I was going to have my first girl boy sex moment. How did I want this? Suddenly I looked at his mouth, his lips attracted me and I could only begin to think of his kissing me. I flashed on the rules.

He started to walk towards me asking if I wanted to dance with him. "I like to dance. Do you like to dance?" I nodded and Jacob took the lead. Our bodies began to sway together to a soft music waltz playing in the background. My body tingles began from the bottom of my toes rising slowly as he drew me closer. He began to move his body in matching my hips in timing to the music. It was like being rocked into a relaxing feeling with him pre sex. It softened me to him immediately. His moves were kindly, thoughtful, attentive and he was preparing me for bedding. I let him lead.

"Alice, may I undress you? I love what you wore. You are different. I am not just saying that. We have only an hour together. Lift up your arms so I may undress you." That was when my body betrayed me. I felt all kinds of new sensations as my mind was not helping me think or analyze this. He was warm, he was amorous and I felt his erection through his trousers pressing in at my abdomen. All kinds of bells and whistles went off in my body. I was definitely turned onto this guy. My mind wanted to think through this, but the desire for him took over. Was this how it was meant to be?

He moved me to the bed, actually guided me there and with one of his hands while we were still dancing, he pulled up my short dress skirt on one side pressing strongly into my body. I thought I would melt. He scooped me up in his arms and spoke.

"Shall we then?" I was being carried off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

 **Chapter 3**

 **Did Not See That Coming**

He scooped me up in his arms carried off in one easy movement by Jacob. I was placed on the large bed covers there waiting for what was coming next. He just looked at me. He slowly took off his jacket, reached for his belt buckle and smoothly pulled out his entire belt. He placed in on the bed near my feet. He reached forward to take off my heels and moved his eyes up my legs to my now slightly parted thighs. My short dress had hiked up to my hips all on its own. Passion was the only word that came to me bordering on pure desire wanting this guy. Maybe it was the boyish handsome good looks or the English accent, I was taken by him in ways no college boy did for me. He unbuttoned his shirt pulling it out of his very nice English looking suit following with unbuttoning his fly. Now I was getting a little squeamish. He was clearly going about his business with me. How did this match happen?

"I want to do whatever makes you happy. Tell me what turns you on Alice?"

I began to giggle. I was nervous acting overly girly which is something I never did. He looked at me in a way that made me realize I was in the deep end of the pool and did not know how to swim. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, well, I like being underneath. You know, classic missionary style." OMG… I just said that. How dumb was that? I have a 4.0 average in college and I said that? Now he will know I am new at this.

"Really, most girls like to be on top or penetrated from behind or tied up a little. I placed my belt there if you went that way."

"Did he just say that? I don't remember anything on the questionnaire the subject of belts or tied up."

"Ah, well, what can you do with your belt? I am not into spanking however?" Did I just say that?

"Okay, well I am more than happy to please you and accommodate your wishes." He reached for my ankles, I wore no stockings and I felt his firm steady grip on my legs and he sharply pulled me down on the bed closer to him. He was kneeling on the bed now with his clothing half on and I could see a nicely muscled chest. He was serious about going about his work. I saw him take the belt, loosely anchor around my ankles and tied it there. I never felt anything like that before and ripples of sexual delight sprang up my legs into my personal zones of my panties. What did he have in mind? What was I allowing to have happen?

"Alice, nothing hard, just some light fun play. I will be more than happy to get on top and let me grab my condom. Oh, I sat straight up thinking this through. First time sex, bondage and a little foreplay I did not see coming? Panic came over me that this was a very bad idea.

"Relax, just tell me if this is too tight. I sense you are feeling scared? If you prefer to get on top… most girls now like to be on top of the guy."

Now I was ready to bolt. He pulled me back down to his knees and loosened the belt off one ankle and smoothly slid his hand up my inner thigh to the waiting desired moistly waiting hot spot. I was thrilled with anticipation and excitement. I saw his face change from playful to confused. I felt this yearning for him, my first time was going to not be as clinical as I had worked out in my mind. I had feelings coming up for this stranger. Was it the accent? His mannerisms or was it due to his being so hot? My mind was a fog now and this was hopeless.

"Alice, let me please you. Just let go." He then in one strong intention took the belt that was attached to the one ankle pulling my legs wide apart and open for his view. I did not see that coming either.

He moved forward over me like a panther about to enjoy his prey. That turned me on more and why I had no idea. Now for the moment of joining as his hand began to tug my ruffled new panties down. I swallowed hard and he noticed. "You okay Alice?" Why did he keep asking me questions? I did not know if I was okay, but this was going to happen.

"I am fine. Why do you keep talking?"

That surprised me that I went sassy and began to argue with him?

"Fine, then let's get on with this. Part your legs more so I can see everything before we do this."

I felt him hike my dress up further and my legs eagerly obeyed to his demand. I swear this felt like I was already to gush in an orgasm. I never had been with a buy before, I was fine with myself, but now this brought a whole new feeling to the desire to have what this was about to enter into me happen. I remembered what Alice said, check out his penis first. "Okay, I want to see your dick."

Did I just say that? I did…

He smiled. "Okay Alice, but I already have my condom on. Let me do a show and tell." He pulled out his very erected penis with condom on and began to unroll it. He was going to show me himself naked. He stood up and took off his shirt and I spoke. "No leave on your trousers. I want fabric between us. This keeps it more impersonal with a stranger." He nodded.

He resumed his role of male on top advancing to me and my legs wide open marking the secret cavern joy spot. The sweet zone of my pleasure and where he was heading was about to be deflowered. Penetration was coming. The moment I waited for.

I was panty free. My dress now up around my waist, naked from there down and a belt tied around one ankle. Well that looking interesting as I viewed myself. My breath was rapid, pulse pounding so loud it sounded like a beating tribal drum. I was beyond excited by this act about to occur. Then it happened.

"Are you a virgin Alice?"

What? Why was he asking me that? Did it show?

My entire body was shaking for sex with Jacob and he was asking me if I was a naïve first timer. I used my tampons since 14 years of age. I stretched my virginal flower head with my fingers and I was not going to be called a virgin. I would not rip or tear on first time penetration either. I had it all planned out. This was going to be hotter than I expected and now with me dripping wet, more than when I played my pleasuring myself, this guy Jacob is asking me that question.

"I want on top, screw this talk Jacob." I pushed him back and he jerked and with a mischievious smile he let me get on him. Penetration was not happening, but my anger was. I was strong, tomboyish and I could deal with a 6'2" Englishman just fine. He began laughing and grabbed the belt on my ankle.

"So that is what this is. You wanted to be deflowered in a passing this like a prom moment."

I began to consider hitting the button buzzer or just leaving. Then he became caring, stopped teasing me and he had figured this out. "Alice, I want you. Let me please you."

He resumed his role as guiding this. I felt him roll me back to the bed and opened my legs as they parted willingly for him and his touch. The sexual tension was growing stronger even with this anger outburst. He slipped his condom back on. He was very well built and I began to wonder if I had stretched myself enough. He looked at me making sure we had eye contact. His blue eyes were luscious and penetrating with maturity and yet mystery. He was so good looking. I lucked out on that. He smiled and came in closer to my body and seemed to want to kiss me. I realized then I wanted him to kiss me too. Should I break the rule? I would never see him again. I promised myself that.

He hesitated and then slowly as I watched Jacob he began to penetrate lightly, firmly and desire rushed over my entire lower loin area. I pulled my legs up to couple around his back pushing him fully and deeply into me. I wanted all of this experience and whatever would happen. I felt the belt tug on my ankle and he made love to me. Intensely, with repeated long strokes and with a sense of pleasing me he moved in and out of me. I was eagerly receiving him. I wanted more. Then I felt it. I felt a release never dreamed of before. I orgasmic let go and pulled him closely and I felt him go over his edge of performance too into his own release. It was a match of passion. He laid there fully on top of my body as I rippled in more body spasms of this joy that was called having made love. Hot, intense, fire, male female lovemaking that took me into my womanhood now, I was no longer a virgin.

Jacob waited and I began to feel his weight too much on my chest. He had not even explored my breasts, but I liked the leather wrapped on my ankle. I was good at this and decided right then and there I was going to have more of this. A lot more... I liked this.

He got up and looked down at me. "You were a virgin Alice. That is off the check list now. I am glad I was your first. You came didn't you?"

I blushed and pulled my dress down. I sat up and nodded. "Yes, and that was nice. I liked the belt too. Looks like nice English leather." My sass came back. He laughed.

"Well, Alice, I was not expecting this. I did not see this coming."

"Really, what did you expect?

"Just some nice one hour fast sex and in and out so to speak…" He realized he was getting personal and said way too much. He knew I was a virgin.

"Question Alice, how come you were able to take a male first time and it went smoothly for you? I am not judging and only curious?"

"I stretched myself and most girls use tampons early on. Maidenheads I think are something of the past Jacob."

"I see, well this was good." He realized again he said too much.

He reached for me with his hand. A gentlemanly English gesture and I demurely found myself welcoming his hand to help me up off the bed.

He looked almost lovingly at me. I knew I would not see this stranger again and he smiled. He leaned forward now into me and his chest was bare, my back of my dress was exposing an open bare skin too and he Kissed me. It was a long, beautiful, passionate first kiss and it was met with my eagerness to feel his lips finally on my own slightly yearning mouth. The kiss lingered and so did his holding me.

He stepped back slowly clearing his throat.

"This is how a first time should be and with a kiss too."

I broke the rule and I felt my heart throb for this stranger and my first time sex act.


	4. Chapter 4 GIRL TALK

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 4

Girl Talk

Alice was waiting for me and without so much as a word I sauntered past her heading to her BMW. She checked me over fast and waited till I sublimely was anchored into the passenger seat of her car. Not a word did I say. I was still floating from my first experience and my orgasm from it.

"Well aren't we one smug quiet little post virgin. You look like you are so pleased that you figured out how to swallow the canary and are one purring feline cat. Okay Bella, dish… How good was this stranger? I want details while we head back to campus. Don't you dark skip a part." She pulled out of the parking lot heading to the freeway.

"Alice, I used your name as a joke. If I got nervous or confused, your name would stay with me. Don't be mad on that, okay. Years to come, we both will laugh on this. Well, the guy was tall, good looking, well dressed in a 2-pieced suit and very British. He did have a funny smirk about my name. He took charge, but he was very nice and easy to look at. Very nice eye candy… He seemed to be calculating on what I wanted. The leather belt thing actually surprised me."

I thought Alice was going to pull off the road at the belt mention. She became worried. "Bella, are you saying he tried some BDSM on you?"

"Not exactly Alice, but there were subtle shades of that and frankly it did excite me some. Well, honestly it turned me on. He did not push me to do anything and then he figured out my dark secret and reason for being there. It was to far into doing this to turn around and things moved along. I was really aroused by him and his voice. It was a very good match. We ended up with him on top, missionary of course, but I actually liked that first time. He suggested sex doggie style or me on top and the leather belt was an option too."

"For spanking or what Bella? I can't believe that some BDSM was being introduced to a first time virgin."

"Relax Alice, the guy was just laying out ideas and options. I was fine with it. I figured that out fast and when we finally got to it, well it was hot."

"Oh great, hot sex first time, girl loses her virginity, she has an orgasm too."

I looked away from Alice at the traffic on the freeway. She figured it out fast.

"No, don't you dare tell me you had an orgasm first time for sex with a guy? Don't you dare tell me that Bella?"

I turned to my best friend and merely said the key word, "Yup…" I smugly turned away. My inner child was pleased and my inner teen girl satisfied I climbed Mount Everest first time with a partner and I climaxed. I reserved the rest of the information that Jacob had his orgasm with me that I took him off his cliff. We flew together. I did that and he was turned on by me. I figured that out real fast. There is a lot of power in bed when a girl turned woman realizes she is able to run the passion and he releases after she hits her pinnacle. I made it first go round. I was pleased with myself. Alice did not need to know more.

"What was his fake name?"

"Jacob Black, English, about 27 years of age, probably in business and will never see him again."

"Oh, he kissed me…"

Now how will this move? Any guesses? Have you figured out WHO JACOB BLACK IS? Why is Bella so sure this stranger will never be seen again? What will happen next to flip this all upside down? Alice has no idea yet on what is about to play out in Chapter 5. Stay tuned, drama is about to hit the proverbial fan. SHIT WILL FLY…

Oh, let's not forget, Bella did like the idea of that English leather belt…


	5. Chapter 5

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dream**

Alice was not going to get one more piece of information from me. I wanted to think about my experience and let it all just float around my head for a while. She rattled on after we got back on campus and I tuned her out. We moved this weekend as graduation had been just days prior and we were packed almost fully to hit the road and make our career steps. My plan succeeded and now I no longer was the virgin with all the sassy ways, but now I considered myself a woman. My enjoyment with this guy was better than I hoped for. I heard so many disaster stories about guys ejaculating so fast, shallow penetration, forced rape almost and of course date encounters were the female did not remember a thing and her clothing was not as she had dressed. I thought this plan was simple, clean, and direct. I was pleased however I had an orgasm with a male. That was almost unheard of first go round. I practiced with myself and my sexual libido with my own orgasms never failed me. It made sense to me this transfer over with a male partner worked out due to that. I had things covered. The maidenhead issue too. Check on my list and plans and strategy. Now for the next part of my post college move into the world of career which I hoped would be that easy too. I was smart, good grades, hard working so I should be landing good interviews now for a good career step.

Alice of course wanted fashion. Her second choice was theater and set designs I was going for either advertising in PR or I wanted literary world that might bring me into publisher pathways. I was sorting it out still, but I was clear with my English major, MBA and minor in Communication that I would land a good paying out of college job. I know many students struggle to find anything. I was smarter than the average student. I also handled myself well in the world. I had a list of interviews next week set up and Alice had her own too. We debated between two city locations. Seattle, Washington was our mutual agreed choice. We both like Vancouver, Canada and that was a metropolis of business opportunities.

I looked around our shared dorm room apartment. We got stuck in our living arrangements with our really nice apartment was sub leased due to a code update change. We lost our off campus residence and were totally humiliated to move back into a dorm to finish our Master degree college year. Frankly I was glad college was done now. I had tuition loans to handle and debt did not make me happy. It was all going to be history when we moved together and began career moves and raised our income. I could hardly wait.

Alice chatted on as I tuned her out fully. Boxes stacked all around us in the room, I needed to process my first time sex and head to my dreams. His kiss lingered on my lips and I did not want to take a shower or wash off Jacob's scent on me. I liked have a male smell on my freshly womanized body. Why did he miss my breasts I thought? No matter, from the waist down part was something to remember and replay in my mind as often as I could escape into that zone. I liked the leather belt and what he suggested. Alice would kill me. Wonder where he came from. Push that thought out of your mind... I will never see him again

Dream Message…

I had left Alice in Wonderland a long time ago. There was no Yellow Brick Road either in my life. I was traveling my pathway under my own steam and driving it just fine. I saw flashing signs of career on the horizon and I saw two BFFS having fun together. Alice completed me and annoyed me all at the same time. I loved her so. I was rebelling life at times and then the teenager inside me would step aside and some older soul that I was would take over. I did not spend time crying or wishing for things that could not happen. I was glad I was how I was. The dream took a turn after viewing life events so far and a wall appeared on my path.

The wall had names written on it. Jacob Black and it was followed by the word destiny. I walked up to the brick wall and crossed out the name. I wrote in chalk next to it, one time only done. BIG CHECK next to that. I stepped back and words appeared. Really, don't be so fast to flush this kiss away. I looked again and I saw the word FATE. What was this dream all about? Alice was then standing next to me and tapped me on my shoulder saying to me, "You used my first and last name Bella; that is a clue."

Clue to what?

Alice was gone and so was the message on the wall. I decided to climb over it and then it happened. Some guy on the other side was helping me down. It was Jacob. I was stymied. "Jake, what are you doing in my dream?" "Well, Bella we have not met yet. You will meet me." Then he changed into the English guy I lost my virginity with. "Please don't call me Jake, I prefer my formal name."

He poofed then?

I got over some wall and some struggle of dealing with those matters and what in the world did this all mean? I saw a sign flashing just outside this forest path I was on and it said 'Career this way, Jacob Black too and oh, yes follow the Kiss, Destiny and Fate cannot be avoided nor denied.'


	6. Chapter 6 Seattle

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 6

Seattle Move

I honestly could not believe I was finally done on college, had my MBA and job interviews set up in Seattle. Alice as complaining about all her best clothes packed and her closet empty. I could not wait to get out of dorm life and campus. Imagine having to come back to a dorm as an almost 23 year old and finish up the final semester this way. We had a neat apartment in the city and that all wiped out on us. Finding a mouse sized space for two young women post undergraduate work was next to impossible. We had vowed this final semester to have fun. I carried a low last class schedule and so did Alice and ended up with such a mess. Nothing worked as planned. Two stellar points, we were finally done on college and this part of our life education and I finally no longer was a virgin. DONE…

Seattle was our first choice to move together. Vancouver, Washington was our back up plan. I was American all the way, but that Canadian city, those mountains and a buzzing job market did pull us both. It was a city on the move and international stuff too. Alice was interviewing for her two favorite ideal career moves. Fashion of course. She was also really looking to get into stage set design work in films, commercials or any theater arts plays. NYC was on her radar eventually or Hollywood. England has a film center too and she had fast moves. Only problem is when you graduate, they always ask how much real experience you have on your resume'. Of course that is a catch-22. Why? Well it is how it is. You can't get experience till you get a job. You don't get hired till you get some life experience in that chosen field you want. So you try to take intern jobs for free that set you up on the path you are heading into and take part time jobs to pay the bills. My student loans looming over my head was nipping at my heels. Alice on the other hand had a family with money. Hence the hot car, BMW, designer clothes and her ideas of fashion first… Her hand me downs kept me looking presentable. I hated her dressing me, but I had to admit, she had fabulous good taste. Perky, hot, always like the pixie she was and darling chatter, non-spot and I loved her to death. BFFS…

Her BMW looked like a refugee camp escape. I stood street side viewing the over crammed u-hual small trailer she had hitched to the back. Could she put anymore stuff In this moving caravan of two post college girls heading to the life we dreamed of. An apartment first... We had that lined up for confirmation as we did it all on-line. If Charlie knew how I was doing this, he would kill me. My mom always trusted me with my level more adult head on my shoulders. Mom was not very grounded and she knew I would always do the right thing. I usually did. I had a strong practical side and a strong survivalist way of functioning. I handled basics. Alice on the other hand handled credit cards. We were a great match.

"We set Bella?" Her high pitched fairy like voice rang out and optimism dripped off her like a promise that things always would be alright. I looked at the car, shook my head, back seat filled pressing in on two front seats and a small trailer. I hoped the drive through Washington would be smooth. Charlie would be so upset if I did not give him an address by tonight. I had to white lie to him on that and fudged. Well, a white lie is not bad. I told him I did not know the address yet. That was true. Since the real truth was I did not have one, but I planned by the end of the day to be signed in and secure in a real living space. I would telephone him then with our address. Internally my check list was set, we were good to go.

"Yup, Alice, all set. Off on the adventure of two girls on their own and making a mark on the world with our careers. Even though we don't have one yet, it is going to happen."

"Get in Bella, I so agree. By the way, who dressed you this morning?"

Ugh her fashionista needs. "Look, just point this caravan to the north, Seattle here we come."


	7. Chapter 7 Apartment Check

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 7

Apartment Check

Traveling was said to be 2 hours and 47 minutes to Seattle. We just passed the two hour mark and miss pixie wanted to break for lunch early. How could someone so petite eat six or more meals a day and stay to trim and lithe. It was beyond me. I just looked at carbs and my face changed into a moon round sphere with puffy cheeks. I liked my body, wanted to keep it that way, but I had to watch what I ate. Alice could eat anything.

"Bella, we can check on the free WIFI at this stop. We can get two things done at once, I am starving."

"Good point, I lied to Charlie, so I want to see of the three places we liked which one we view first this morning. We are supposed to be there by 10 am Alice. Let's make this pit stop a fast one, okay?"

Dinner was your usual freeway fast American menu eats. Our stop was actually a cute place off I-5 to do some food at. I saw the pie, the French fries and the extended burger menu. I was vegetarian and was going to stay that way. Again, my little friend could devour anything of meat, carbs, sugars and drinks too. I was envious of that and loved her anyway. I suspected her metabolism ran high. She literally felt like a fairy flying around and not touching the ground but for those expensive heels she wore. Designer stuff all the way and she wore it all well. I looked for the restroom. Since the sex first time, I was keeping an eye on my lady parts to be sure I did not get a bladder infection. Granted it was not three hours of sex, but it was good sex and it did make my lower female body feel different. I prayed to myself on keeping my urinary track clear and I drank tons of water to flush. He wore a double condom and I knew I was safe on STDS. I began to wonder who I would find next. I clearly liked having an orgasm with a guy. I wanted more sex. Relationship was still on the back burner of my agenda list. I was not ready for that. Job, career, new home base and making money to pay off my loans was all first.

Coming back out of the bathroom I saw the news. Rain front coming in, traffic on the freeway had a log truck spill, I knew Charlie would be texting me soon on all of that to see if we were okay. Dad was good to me, did not interfere in my personal space and I really loved him a bunch. Mom I loved too, but I was more of her grounding pole and a parent to her. She was a free spirited love child kind of a late 60's San Francisco baby boomer. Dad was the solid male figure in my life and he did give me space. It was all okay by me. I loved them both. Alice though, she compartmentalized her family to me and history and was adopted. She still had parts of her life missing and would talk on it at times and then quickly change the subject. I loved Alice. She was the best friend every young woman dreamed about. I snagged her in my freshman year. She walked up to me telling me we would become best friends forever. I puzzled on this strange statement from someone I did not know. Alice was very psychic and acted, well, differently than most. She was other worldly and very much like a Walt Disney Tinkerbell. I had my own Tinkerbell best friend and fashion advisor. I loved her to pieces.

Dad texted. "Bells, u okay? Jam up on I-5?"

"Hey dad, yeah we stopped to eat. On news tv here at diner."

"U girls okay?"

"Yeah, we will be there in less than an hour."

"Okay, you know the routine. Drive safely."

"Of course, love u dad."

I walked back to our booth and Alice was in glee. "What's up Alice?"

"We got our first choice for that apartment. We had sent in our papers on-line, we credit checked fine, we are ready to view it first in line and the deposit jumped. I can cover it though."

"What time? Jumped to what? I agreed, we agreed I would cover half. How much?"

"Bella, it is okay. We are schedule first in line to view it. We see it at 11 am. Plenty of time to get there, so don't worry. The deposit is now $1,000."

"Alice that is what it was originally."

"It is $1,000 each."

"Alice, I can't afford that. I got the $500 and saved up to make that and the trip. I can't let you pay $1500?"

"Look, stop the worry. It will be fine. I can write a check for $2,000 and cover it all. Some of my trust fund is coming in now too. I got it handled. After what we went through our last semester in college we deserve a new nice place and this one has a view. It is right up from the Fish Market in the city and it is a happening location. Come on Bella, relax, we are meant to do this and I can pay."

"Alice, this sounds like a runaway expensive train now. I am much more practical then you are. Let's see the place and do a deposit and just look at the other two right after. Do we have other time booked on apartment 2 and 3?"

"Hang on… Email on that."

She read it fast nodded to me and sent back in lightening speed her response. "Okay Bella, eat up fast, if we hurry we can see apartment 2 and 3 first all within a few blocks of each other and much cheaper and then we see the one I hope we both want at 11 am."

"Hang on, first I did not get food yet. Second how will we make that hour drive with a jam up on the interstate highway?"

"Details, details, it is all going to work. Grab some food to go."

Apartment

"Alice, how in the world did you navigate this? Never mind, we have 5 minutes to spare and we are in front of the first appointment. Dad would kill me if he knew you were driving 100 mph. I thought we would lose the trailer too."

"Bella, let it go. Okay, we are here. I have to pay the deposit on the choice spot at 11 am even if we change our minds we lose the money. I think it will be the best. So hurry up and let's go through the list."

I looked up to the tall apartment. No view on this unit, but it was below our budget price range and it was with a gym in the building. I was good on the check list. Inside was not to our liking. No desk concierge, elevator smelled strange and the ride up to the 9thfloor had jerky stop go lift. I was scared maintenance was a word they did not use here. Alice did not look pleased either.

"Bella, this is going to be fast. We both don't like this. This is nothing like the pictures on the web site either. This is like living lower end pre-college." I nodded.

One look inside confirmed our worst fears. Old carpeting, walls needed fresh paint, stains in the sinks and tiny cramped two bedrooms the size of a closet. This was not going to work. We smiled said, no thank you and left. Next spot was within a few blocks and up one of the hills in Seattle city. It was closer to the Space Needle icon landmark. Alice drove us around as we now had a little time to kill. The city reminded me of San Francisco in many ways. The views of the water and mountains gave me a feeling of nature with majestic forces of nature. I wanted this to work. I felt like a refugee searching for a campsite. Alice clicked her iPhone for directions and I sat back. Fairy in control…

Building two was in view and parking meant an underground pay garage. City parking could be expensive. She pulled in and charmed her way through the gates for a free spot as we had an appointment as a possible tenant. That was smart of her. She had moves and I learned watching her fly often by the seat her panties. Nice lingerie and expensive high heel shoes. Folks loved Alice and she really got what she wanted. How could anyone deny or stop her?

This place looked promising. It was near the top of our agreed budge and they had a desk person making sure people lived there. That was a good safety guard sign. We were directed to the elevator to the 14 floor which was a smooth clean ride. No smells or art scribbled on the walls. It was professionally well taken care of. We got off the elevator and a line was standing there for viewing. I was sure due to the price was right rent this drew every college graduate in the area and young business professional to it. We got in the door finally as she kept checking her iPhone for the appointment she really wanted. One step in showed a nice flat. Some view of the water, small balcony and hardwood floors. Agent told us it would be freshly painted before move in and it could be done tomorrow. This meant we had to hotel it for a few days. I liked the space and kitchen was decent and the bedrooms mid-size and one room had a relatively large closet. That would be Alice's room. It shared one large 3 door bathroom. So a guest could use the restroom or each of us from our bedrooms had access from there too. That was a good workable plan. She smiled as she mentally began to decorate the space.

"This is your room, no questions asked." Alice smiled. I had no issue giving her the big closet and larger room. It would all work. The gym was downstairs and the laundry room too. We had no time to check it out, but the agent showed us on camera the space. The work out space did not appeal to me at all and laundry was passable. I would join a private gym to pay for. As soon as I got a job I would figure that out. Otherwise, running outside was a plan for exercise and yoga in the apartment. Solved…

"Ladies, we have viewing all day. If you want this, we have cleared your report, all lined up perfectly and we are seeking new residents to Seattle and college women. I would ask for a retainer check we can tear up if you don't pick this. We will decide end of today who is our best candidates. At this time you two ladies are top on my approval list. Any questions?"

"Yes, how much is your requested deposit?"

"It is $450 each times two and that is to HOLD it. We will paint it and you could move in between 2 to 3 days. You would do a first and last month too."

"Thank you. We have one more to view and we both like this. It is clean, gym is not to our liking and can we bring in our own portable washing unit?"

"Yes and you get a parking spot. Only one per unit ladies…" Alice nodded and gave me the look and I nodded back. She wrote a check for $900 and I breathed lighter.

Next was the 11 am beauty. Expensive, it was a high-rise and it offered apartments and condos too. I knew Alice was baiting me to get me into this prime one. I insisted we stay in budget. We pulled up and my jaw dropped. "You did not tell me this was Escala, Alice?"

"Look, we need to park. They have lower cost apartment flats and with my money coming in soon, more from the trust fun, I may want to buy a condominium. What is a friend for? I would be making an investment Bella. Now let's get our professional career women foot in the door and start our climb to the top of success. Come on Bella, don't ruin the party."

"


	8. Chapter 8 ESCALA

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 8

Escala

We left the parking garage, cameras on security grids all over the place. Charlie would love that. I knew Alice was going to climb in her dream job and I felt like the voice of reason tag along. I was determined to keep up and yet this was getting us both in way over our heads. Alice would do that. I always wanted to live within my means and what money I had in my hands. This trust fund thing sounded like an unlimited new amount of money that I needed her to talk to me about. I was not sure of a move into this high rent district.

We went to the main floor and I watched Alice do here stuff. The concierge was dressed in a uniform, good looking and very professionally attentive standing behind the back lighted large curved desk with computer monitors to read the guests credentials. This place was just like the movie, Fifty Shades of Grey that was in the book. They movie world stuff was exactly where Alice would position herself. Why not? She wanted her career in this area. My heart sunk, my head swam and I was debating about what was next. A fast moving Alice train and I was hanging on for the ride.

"Hi, Seattle sunshine broke through when we drove in out of the rain. We have an appointment with the real estate agent to view a unit on floor 19. I think we need to sign in?"

"Yes miss, hold on and let me check the roster for appoints for that unit. Miss Alice Cullen, check and Miss Isabella Swan, correct ladies?"

We signed in and I looked around seeing architectural design that mirrored NYC buildings of classic and modern touches. It was something Alice would feel at home in. I knew the gym here would be 5 Star. I would save on that at least. Charlie would like all the security protection. Higher end rent areas gets you a lot of perks, good service, doors that open for you and rubbing elbows with other successful climbing mover shaker types. This is where Alice wanted to go. I was not sure this was my world.

"Ladies if you go to the elevator to your right, this will take you to the viewing of the apartment."

We thanked him, Alice flirted a little more and I smiled heading off with her. I knew this was going to be good. Up we rode in the elevator leaving my stomach on ground zero. "Alice, how does this work?"

"Bella, relax, this is a sublet condo and we are seriously looking to buy. When my money comes in I am going to invest in this building. It is a simple plan. Now be nice."

"You set this up all along. You wanted this spot. Why couldn't you just tell me that? I am still paying half the rent."

Alice said nothing and the doors opened and the agent with a clip board met us. We initialed next to our names. She pointed us to the door for the condo. Turned out she was the assistant to the agent and dressed in designer clothes. Welcome to the real world of Alice and young women head up the ladder of success. I knew the view would be stellar. I found solace in the idea of a good gym.

"Right on time ladies, please come in. Here is my real estate card. Now, as you know this rarely happens. Escala is highly sought after for condominiums and this unit on this floor is furnished and you can make a few changes. The owner is traveling in Europe for a year… she will decide whether she will market sell this or do another lease. It includes a state of the art gym, wonderful desk concierge services, one parking spot in the garage and various additional options. Laundry is inside the unit and it is a 2 bedroom with 2 bath view and 19th floor. Please look around, you have about 10 minutes."

Hardwood floors so clean you could eat off them. It had white leather contemporary Barcelona furniture designer arrangement in the open living room floor plan. Fireplace was gas and kitchen open with stainless steel current appliances. It looked like we arrived. I wandered off as Alice oohed and ahhed over the view with the agent and found the two bedrooms. They matched in size with the one having a view of the Space Needle and the other had a slightly larger closet. Furniture was very nice, California Pottery Barn like and all sleek and perfectly presented. Area carpets in key spots under the beds and focal point in living room space. No formal dining room, but the kitchen doubled for that with a large bar island. Patio would also work for a party to socialize in this apartment. It was a grown up beautiful living space furnished with good taste and ready to move in now. I wanted it too. Now how much to pay for this. I year lease would give us both time to build our career plans.

"Alice, let's take it. Call the other place to cancel the check. What is our 'get in' cost here fully."

Alice turned around to see me with a serious face, my thoughts were clear and she had not even checked out the sleep room spaces or the closets. She saw in my face determination and decision and was going to pounce on it immediately. I was surrendering to the lifestyle change and going in trust she could financially handle the entrance fee. I wanted to pay half when we tallied it all up. I held back my fear and worry and just accepted the fact this was absolutely a huge step in the right direction for two college women.

"Yes, what is the full cost in the door? Let me quick see the bedrooms too." She scampered so fast, she was on fairy mode. She picked the room of course with the larger closet and the deal was done.

"It is $2,000 for deposit, first and last month and a cleaning deposit non-refundable on that fee when you move out. If you want to buy this, you will be first option buyers. She is being generous and will take half the rent accrued as down payment to buy if this goes that way. The woman is really nice. She is a book author and traveling for the year. A unit like this rarely is available for rent."

"So total is how much?"

It is $7,000. Please make that in two checks to the agency. The monthly sub-let is $2,000 a month which includes building fees and concierge and garage. First and last is $4,000 total and the $2,000 signing fee for the two together is held in escrow for security. The additional $1,000 please make a second check for as that is the cleaning fee when you move and non-refundable. If you checks do not clear, you lose $2,000 and a $100 fee for check. That is the tally."

Alice wrote out her check and handed the $6,000 first and briskly did the cleaning check deposit fee next. Whosh, the money went that fast. Now I had to pay my share of this which monthly rent was $1,000. This place was worth every penny of that. If we did the lower rent or the 2nd choice I would only be paying $750 a month my share but this was so much more. I resigned myself to getting a higher paying job fast or maybe two till my career got on track.

"You ladies read Fifty Shades of Grey? This was an iconic landmark before, but after that book rocketed and then the film, the real estate went sky high on this property. You are very lucky to find this rare moment of a sublease on a condo like this. I wish you young women well on your move into Seattle and why this brings you here." The agent took both the checks and placed them on the clip board and handed us tenant leases to sign on the spot. We promptly did so and brass keys where handed to us. I signed deeply and texted my dad.

"Charlie, hey dad, we are set. U will love security. Here is the address in an email. Soon as I get a land line will let you know. Luv u."


	9. Chapter 9 Space Needle

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 9

Space Needle

We headed downstairs to the lobby with our keys in hand. Alice made a bee-line to the concierge desk. He looked up and smiled. "Hi, well we are the new 19th floor tenants. Now, I need your name and can I leave my BMW with small trailer parked till we move to our unloading?"

"Yes miss, that is fine. Stay in the oversized guest trailer UV spot till tomorrow. I will assign you the private parking spot after. My name is Bob."

"Easy to remember Bob, nice to meet you... Any other names we need to know?"

Bob smiled and was happy to share that information. He wrote a short list of key names and underlined the desk captain's name and one other person. As in her usual style, miss personality gathered all the data she needed. I was along looking over her shoulder.

"Look Bella, we need to go eat, talk about a few things and we can move this stuff in tonight. I will ask the desk for some man power help and we can tip them for that. Agreed?"

"Yes, a good plan. Okay, you ate on the road, I am hungry, but where? Seattle Fish Market is organic and we could hit a local Starbucks. I see you looking skyward for the Space Needle?"

She grabbed a cab and we got in and I was excited, exhausted, thrilled and we would be sleeping in our own beds tonight. She called 'Bob' requesting move in male help. He responded with a note telling he would handle it for us. She smiled and flashed me the message and I shook my head. She had moves that were better than Mick Jagger. Off to the landmark Space Needle to ride up and see the over lay of the city view and some food.

We sat down at a lovely table with view as the top part of this building restaurant slowly spun 360 degrees on a carousel. It was vintage in a way of an older period of the rocket genre of Seattle Fair. Food was fair and I was careful to pick the greens. All this stress of change was getting to me. I thought I had a bladder infection. The cost of sex first time might have been my price. I would swing by a market and get some yogurt to apply to my private parts and relax tonight in a bath. I began thinking about the kiss Jacob had given me. That was no ordinary first time sex nor a typical prom date deflowering. I liked his English accent and the leather belt moment too.

"Are you set on interviews Bella? What do you have lined up?"

"I have an econ business, save the green forests and he is a Native American advocate. Don't know his name, but the placement agency said even if I got in on a ground level job there it would look good on my resume. This is first thing in the morning. So our having our apartment really helps this next step so much. My second appointment is at noon for a PR firm. Some guy from Canada heads of this company. He has an office in Seattle, Paris, Vancouver and NYC looking for interns and will pay for post-college level ones. I am over educated for that level and I am considered good material for their junior executive level. Nothing sounds perfect yet, I just want to get a job going and I can keep looking around. You have anything lined up beside filling me in on this trust fund money that is carrying us both?"

"I did not want to mention that till we found the new living space. Look, you know my family has money. Carlisle made investments that just happen to be paying off. He told me if I got a masters degree that he would nest egg float me into owning a house or condo and that if I found a career hook up in the chosen field I liked that he would pay my first living space. So technically if I get a job on this he will cover the first year and the purchasing of a condominium or property in a certain price range. I have to pay my share of the rent for the year to demonstrate responsibility Bella. The big check I wrote he covered as an investment in my future. He knows we are best friends and we share expenses. He checked out the Escala of course and said it is a perfect place to start and holds value. I agree and now after seeing it in person, I just love it Bella. Now, my step brother from Canada can stop over as he is moving part of his new business into this city. He might come by for a dinner or just touch in."

"Tell me about your brother, what was his name again?"

"Edward, you know he is more like a step-brother. I don't really see him much. He is older and working hard in his business too. He is a loner. We get along great, but I can go months without seeing him. He prefers the cold winters in Canada and is always working building his business portfolio. My family thinks he might never get married. Really he is a recluse of sorts. He is into mergers and acquisitions…"

"So, he is moving into Seattle?"

"No, not really, just setting up his satellite office here. I was expecting him to come in for my graduation. He said he got detained in something. He did not say what. He can be that way. Like I said a recluse and self absorbed in his own world. Women go nuts for him too. The not available sensitive emotional type and does not share his feelings. He is artistic and good taste. Loves anything English, like leather belts and clothing and well he is different. Just how Edward is and very intellectual too... Not your type at all Bella."

"What is my type Alice?"

"Somebody more outdoors and woodsy like and more grounded in the day to day life. Here is our food."

I began to think about that. Why had she never talked about him before? She compartmentalized her life like so many college students did. We had a lot to juggle. I guess her not opening up on this as friends is how it can be. I was carving out my life too and I did not talk about my family much. We all were trying to make our marks in life to do what we felt on a mission to do. First, get a good education, next out of college, get a job, move into your first adult apartment, get a car, travel some and then fill in with as much sex as you could muster and no STDS. Love would come along, but most young women faced a 50 % divorce rate factor. Marry, do the wedding, have 2.3 children and then divorce and split up everything. I just wanted to get my career going and money income. I was wondering if there were any of those 'clubs' in this region that you can anonymously have a sexual moment with. I drifted off from our conversation thinking about that guy again and his kissing me. No one ever kissed me like that. I really had a first kiss. First time sex and first time orgasm with a total stranger…

"Bella, are you hearing me?"

"Yes, all of it..."

"My brother emailed me too; he is in town interviewing staff and in a few days might come to see me. I will introduce you if you want."

"Really, now I meet your family?"

"Hey, that hurts. I only met your folks at the graduation. You met my mom and Carlisle and Rose and her boyfriend. There is plenty of time to meet my mysterious family brother."

I was not sure why Alice threw up that token offer when previously she was all hushed on anything regarding her family. She and I bonded instantly and all through college it was just us as buddies. It is a phase all students go through I guessed and now more of the real world. She avoided speaking about them before. I was sure I would not like her brother as the way she described him left me seeing a hard to relate to male with probably snobbish good taste. I did not relate to that kind of a guy. The kiss was lingering in my mind since we relocated to Seattle. The dream also brought that to mind. Not sure what it all meant. Note to self, get the yogurt and handle the bladder irritation. I wanted more sex as soon as I could figure out how and where. I did not want to complicate my life with a boyfriend or dating, not yet.

First night was amazing. Lights twinkling around the cityscape affirmed we did the right move. Even if Alice had this scoped out before I knew what we walked into. Her dad was good to her, but he made her earn her perks. She was a really good friend to me always. My thoughts moved over to the mysterious brother half brother mention. For some reason I began to think about my kiss again. I soaked in the tub, called Charlie, did my yogurt thing and I was going to have a good night's sleep. Life was settled and now for my job. I wanted to go into the literary world. I could use my secondary degree in communications to get a good paying job in public relations or in the Indian conservation job I had interviewed set up. Two interviews I had set up would be enough of a mind meld. I always had a part time job through college. I worked sometimes two jobs to make it all cover my overhead basics. Charlie wanted to help, but I insisted being independent and managing. He was so proud of my degrees and graduation. I earned it all myself. For me that was important. Tomorrow would be D=Day. The day I get a job... Lights out and dreams would not register tonight for I was exhausted on my move and new city I was placed in.


	10. Chapter 10 Interview One

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 10

Interviews for a Job

All night that kiss kept repeating. Dreams happened and registered so strongly almost like an omen on my life. Waking up that morning with the Seattle sunrise brought me into a feeling of my life in a different reality. Maybe this was due to the fact we moved, I was in a new bedroom and about to embark on a real world job. I was just restless to get going. I felt the bladder irritation subsided and I smiled. More sex I thought and smiled even more at myself. I heard my cell phone go off and I had plenty of time to prepare. I walked to my bathroom, handled morning needs then carefully took the hall into the open floor plan of our living room. Charlie would just feel out of place here. He would be happy for me though. I sent snap shots off to my mom already and this was home now. I was heading to the Fish Market to buy staples when interviews where done. The view was amazing. Two young women in such a good luck moment and Carlisle paying the stepping into this tab made me feel grateful. He was a good man of quality and a doctor. Alice was the free spirited wild child with outstanding good taste. I was lucky to have her as my BFF. Not because of the money, but because I really liked her so much. My serious side got lighter around Alice and she was a live wire on the go all the time. We teamed well and really were good friends. Well my morning daydream, view of the city around us and breakfast tea was done and granola with almond milk. I was going to wear a business suit with a skirt, blouse, leather portfolio to hold my resume and only three inch heels. Conservative, well dressed, hair pulled back and ready to land a job. Well, nail the interviews at least.

INTERVIEW One

I was at the street main entrance and Alice texted me good luck. I sent back a happy face and thumbs up text. "Good morning sir, I need to find floor 14 for an interview with the Indian Nation Conservation Group." He smiled and circled my name, I signed and he directed me to the elevator. Easy so far and found the company door. I was right on time…

"Hi Isabella Swan, please follow me. She opened a large wooden door and said, "Mr. Jacob Black, your 10 o'clock interview Miss Swan is here sir." Jacob Black? I stumbled tripping falling forward into this executive office throwing my leather folder across the room. Face down, terrible first impression and this guy's name was Jacob Black? I suddenly thought I would see that guy I had sex with standing there and this was an interview. What happened?

"Miss Swan, hi, you okay? Let me help you get up. Did you hurt yourself?" I looked up seeing a warm Native American young male face, with chocolate brown eyes, hair professionally tied back and long and well very wolf or cat light fast on his getting over to help me up. I was stunned. His name was Jacob Black.

"Ah, yes, I tripped and I…"

"Yes, I can see that. You okay Miss Swan?"

"Your name is Jacob Black?" He helped me up, located my leather folder, steadied me on my feet and offered me a chair near his desk for the interview. I was so confused.

"My name is Jacob Black. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, I… I heard that name before. Recently I heard that name and is there more than one Jacob Black?" He broke up laughing. He was such a sunny personality. He infused the room with sunshine that came off those warm brown eyes and his outgoing personality. I liked him instantly. He felt like a long lost friend of another lifetime. He clearly was Indian and doing his reservation work to help save nature and the Indian land agreements. Jacob was a really beautiful soul. I could not fathom why the guy I had sex with had used that name.

"So, I looked over your resume Miss Swan."

"Please, just call me Bella."

"Okay… and I like what I see. Even with your entrance, which I won't mention to anyone, I like your dual degree and I think we might be able to offer you something to have you consider working for us." Jacob carried on the interview and I drifted out of the window view in a stupor. I got enough of the key information to note this would be a good job. He moved a paper to me as a suggested contract with beginning salary. That amount would sustain me in a life style step far better than I expected. He was very interested in having me in this company and helping the ecology this business was focused on. I had to read up on this and think and he asked me to come back in two days for questions and hopefully a final decision. I was in a daze. I nodded and thanked him and he got up walking me to the large wooden office door making sure I was stable after my fall. Handed me my leather notebook with the proposal for a job here and said the secretary out front would schedule the second date. He asked if I got a place to live too. I nodded and went on my way.

Getting down to the street side lobby I speed dialed Alice. "Alice, I got a job offer, better than I expected. The guy is really nice, young, hard working, really nice brow eyes, sunny personality and his name…"

"Bella, you are breaking up. Text me his name..."

'JACOB BLACK'

She called me back fast. Our connection kept breaking up. "What, his name was the same name as the guy you had sex with? The stranger?"

"Yes…"


	11. Chapter 11 Interview Two

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 11

Interview Two

I had a second interview and my head was reeling. I found a Starbucks to have an espresso and think about this. My interview was in half an hour for the PR firm. I spoke French and hoped this might be a good line up. I really liked Jacob though and the offer on the table was more then I hoped for. I was probably going to take that offer. I was still shaken up by meeting Jacob as this puzzle of the same name from the stranger I had sex with was his name. Jacob Black as a name was not necessarily that common. Black could be used like Smith and the idea this was a coincidence did not ring right. I finished my coffee and adjusted my hair for the next interview.

I was within walking distance so that would help me manage the shakiness I had gone through. I came around the corner seeing the Space Needle again setting me like a sun dial compass for knowing my locations in the city. I took in a long breath to calm and focus on this next appointment. I went in and the usual routine of signing in. I was told it was on the 19th floor and that I would be met with a PR staff person. I hoped not to fall again. Suddenly I flashed on the leather belt and the letter "E". I sent a quick text to Alice asking her a question that seemed strange. Elevator stopped and I got out, saw the company door and I wanted to run something by her.

I called her then. "Alice, this thing about Jacob Black, yeah it is bothering me. Could this really be just a coincidence? Here is something else bothering me. That guy I had sex with, his English leather belt I recalled had an initial on it. It was the letter "E"." Silence from Alice…

"What, are you serious? Okay, get through your interview. We need to talk. I have to call someone too. Just go do your interview."

"You sound like you know something. What is it Alice?"

"Bella, go for your interview and come home. We need to talk." CLICK

I shrugged it off and headed to the door for the business interview. This would really be better for my Communications major and be more aligned with my goals that my career would work with. PR was interconnected with literary goals. I walked into a very slick, sophisticated busy office. I looked around sizing it up. Very well appointed space and a bustling office with a lot of tall blonde women all working. It looked like a modeling agency. I waited for the attendant to take me to the appointed interview person. "Here Mss Swan, Mr. Mason will be in shortly. He is slightly delayed in a business meeting that ran over. Please take a seat and we have your forms already on file and your resume. Please just present him a current one for the interview. Thank you, may I get you a coffee or tea?"

"Ah, nothing, I just had a Starbucks and I am fine." She nodded in a perfunctory fashion of a well trained professional staff person. She reminded me of something like a Stepford female. She was perfectly dressed, perfect hair style, nails well done and expensive looking attire which all seemed faked. I sat there looking at the desk of Mr. Mason that was going to interview me. I walked over the desk to size him up some and I tripped on the carpet at his chair. Right down I went on all fours. My resume went airborne under his desk. I reached to retrieve it and I heard his office door open and looking through his desk well I saw a pair of suit trousers walking in. Oh no, I wanted to die. He walked to towards his desk and around it and I looked up and then briskly got up dusting off my skirt with my resume in hand and I was belt level with this guy. OMG, it was the leather belt with the letter "E". It was his belt.

He reached his hand down to me and I wanted to die right then and there. I heard him say, "Miss Swan is it? Let me help you stand up. Are you okay?"

I stood up, the English accent belonged to the stranger I had sex with. I was humiliated. What was the chances of meeting him again? "Can I help you Miss Swan?"

I stumbled with my words and then he saw who I was. I was the deer in the headlights crossing the dangerous road at night and he was the driver or the hunter with a gun. The weapon of choice was the reality that we both just had met by sex onetime. I was so embarrassed. He smiled.

"Ah, Alice Cullen, how nice to see you again. Frankly I did not expect this. A turn of fate maybe?"

Oh he was good, fast in a bind and quick thinking on his feet. He was calm, English accent polite and acting as a gentleman without so much as a ruffle of surprise. I was a mess. "Ah, well, Mr. Jacob Black, so who are you?"

"I see, so you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I am interviewing a young college graduate for a job here. We offer amazing opportunities and plans and we are seeking good qualifications. You seem to fit the bill. What I am saying is this is an interview process Miss Swan, can we stay focused on that? My schedule is packed all day back to back."

"Seriously? What is this, some accident of fate?" I was so upset, in shock, got past embarrassment and now my indignation was coming in. How could this get any worse?" Well it did.

"Please take a seat." He came around his desk pointing out the pair of white leather chairs to sit in.

"Miss Swan, although what transpired was a pleasure for me as well, I am discrete. We never need to discuss that again. You are here for an interview. We need good staff and I would like to conduct the interview. Can you handle that now and put this other matter to the side? Honestly, I liked what I see and want to know more about you."

"I don't know if I can?"

He took in a breath and looked right at me with those beautiful blue eyes and his calm demeanor caused me to not bolt out of the office. He was mesmerizingly good looking. He also had this way of being the center of a room. I was under his spell. Was it the English accent? Remember the sex? The kiss? I was utterly at a loss as to what to do.

"Miss Swan do you believe in fate?" My dream rushed in to remind me this was no happen chance accident.

"I can't do this."

He reached for my arm and I stayed in my seat. His touched reminded me of how warm he was when we made love. Yes, at times he took over and got to the point, commanding almost and then times he was caring and slowly gentle for me. My fire was ready to move me out the door and I realized this was happening for some reason. Somehow I gathered my wits. "What is this company about Mr. Mason?"

"Well, we are acquiring key locations. I believe in strategizing through city spots that would support public relationship international level firm. We are based in Vancouver where I head up my main office and one in Paris. We are considered a moving fast paced cutting edge PR company. We are heading to collect some authors to increase our literary book publishing interests. I see you are an English Lit major and you minored in Communications. This would be a perfect fit for you. Do you speak French by some chance?"

"Oui… I agree this might fit well with my career goals, but honestly look around, I don't fit in here."

"Why?" He seemed puzzled and sincerely wanted to know why I felt I did not belong I this company.

"The females here are all tall, very blonde and very…"

"I see, they are NYC model like cookie cutter images." He chuckled.

"I think you do fit here more than you realize. I would like you to consider the firm. Speaking French is an asset as well as where you seem interested in your long term career for publishing good quality novelists. I agree that the literary world is going to change and this firm wants to represent authors in a new way."

Suddenly everything he was saying made sense. But inside I was screaming…YOU SLEPT WITH THIS GUY, RUN… He knows your intimate lady deflowered parts. Run…"

He waited and I could see he was pressed for time. "Look what transpired between us is private. If you worked here that would never come up again. Just a passing moment between two strangers put together by a desire for something that mutually set it to happen. I was clear I would never see you again and let's let it go, shall we?"

He used some of the same catch phrases. He was gorgeous. In daylight I could see the chiseled strong jaw line, the thick tousled hair and the remarkable speech diction with that beautiful English accent. One side of me was ready to have sex again with him. The other part of me was so embarrassed that working here would never be okay. The firm did offer me the best place for my goals though. He got up and got me a proposal and handed it to me. He was done with our interview. I was numb.

"Miss Swan, may I follow up with an email on your level of interest in coming on board with the firm?"

"I don't know? Ah, well, let me think. Honestly this is all not what I expected." I looked down at the proposal and he crossed out one figure of starting pay and put in another figure, higher than the first one from my other interview. He took the paper back from me. He added another note with a figure.

"If you decide within two days, there is a personal signing bonus. I hope this entices you enough to consider joining the company."

What I held in my hand was a staggering sum of money for any college student on her own now. He nodded and opened the door for me to leave and shake my hand.

"Miss Isabella Swan, it is really nice to meet you this way."

"Ah, Bella, just Bella, thank you Mr. Mason."


	12. Chapter 12 Sex with a Stranger

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

Chapter 12

Reality Check

I staggered out of the building with that heady feeling of being around someone that I had been intimate with, seeing him in this business setting boggled my mind and all my well laid plans went up in the air. I was a total mess. I can't work for this guy. I slept with him. I was a virgin and he serviced me. This will never work well. He ran the business meeting professionally, but my entire plan is blown now. I realized I was being overly off balance. I had to rush home to talk to Alice. I was sure this meeting was part of that dream I had. Both the guys gave me very good job proposals. Why did Masen use the name Jacob Black?

I came into Escala lobby, Bob nodded and signed me in and I meandered to the elevator doors. I had lost my compass and my bearings. I was like a lose pin ball bouncing around. Hit the 19th floor up and hung onto whatever dignity I had left inside and looked down at my feet. This could not be the case. I slept with that guy.

Alice was standing at the door with a mug of my favorite green dragon tea. She had a honey bun that was warm handing that to me too. "I ran the bath for you too. Come on in. We need to talk. Do I have something to tell you Bella."

"Alice I don't do carbs." I grabbed the warm cinnamon bun and devoured it so fast hoping I had not just eaten off my fingers. I felt like a female wolf in her own trap and had to chew my paw off to get out of the metal jaws-of-life holding to this problem. Maybe I should have stayed a virgin. This would never have happened if I did not have that plan."

"Okay, sit down, no, go to the bathroom, get in your tub first."

"Make up your mind Alice, I am in no shape to think clearly." She laughed lightly to remind me to relax.

I followed her directions and held my tea mug tightly. The carb high sugar fest of the bun was gone. I dropped my clothing and as a good friend she came behind me picking things up. I was naked and sliding into my tub. "Alice you would not believe my day. I was like jumping from the frying pan into the fire and then down a cold water slide shut into the nowhere land of stupid. I got two amazing job proposals and one with as bonus to sign. Now for the bad parts to this nightmare called my day. I met this really sweet nice guy called Jacob Black. I could not believe the coincidence of the same name. Then it got real bad."

"She held up her hand nudging me to sip my tea and reached for the aromatherapy lavender oil. I had not even realized our home base was all organized, set up and moved in. She handled it all herself while I was out interviewing today. I was at home finally.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. This is really… really bad."

"What, nothing could be worse than what I just finished my day with."

"Okay, wait Bella, let me tell you something. Just listen and don't say a word. I had no idea of this."

ALICE POV

Earlier in the day her step brother called her. They talked and a discovery was made.

"Alice, yes Edward here, nice to talk. I am sorry about missing your graduation, but sent you a very nice expensive gift. Anyway, I had business and overlapping and I needed a night out, well an hour or so to deal with my personal stress. I met someone that I won't ever meet again. That is another story, but I am in Seattle for the week hiring staff for our satellite office. I wanted to see if we could go out for dinner and let me make it up to you on the graduation matter. I know you have a room-mate, Bella and sorry I missed meeting her at the college thing too. It is up to you if you want to meet alone or bring your friend. I just am really busy and in and out of Seattle."

"Well, sure Edward."

"Have a question for you. Your name came up with someone and I was wondering if by some chance your friend 'Bella' was it? That she might be playing with your name? It might be nothing though?"

"Really? Well I could tell you more in person, okay? Why don't we meet for dinner alone?"

"Sounds good, you pick and I pay and text me the time." CLICK

Alice looked at her cell. Edward was not going to like this. The last thing she would do is let her friend Bella get hurt or upset by something she now was figuring out. This suddenly got complicated.

"Bella, hey, I wanted to ask you something. That English guy you had sex with, can you describe him to me?"

"Sure, about 6'2', swarthy tall, good clothes, the kind you would like on a guy, fine leather belt and definitely leather English shoes. He smelled good and he had blue eyes and thick hair."

"And on the leather belt did he have an initial?"

"Alice, yes, he had the letter "E"."

I realize my best friend just was bedded by my older brother Edward and her deflowering plan she had now was all to his helping her out of that. I was horrified. He clearly came into Portland, skipped the late day graduation with the family and was said to be off doing business. That night he went to the sex club. I was going to kill him.

BELLA Pov

"Alice, you can be serious. My head is spinning. I want to die. My plan was to have sex, with a stranger, just get the job done, I walk into a business interview and this is the guy. His leather belt was with the letter "E". I interviewed earlier in the day with a guy named Jacob Black. Please tell me this is some mistake?"

"Oh, Bella, it gets worse."

"How much worse can it get Alice?"

"This guy, Jacob Black, with the English leather belt with the letter "E", is my brother Edward."

I shrieked then, totally lost it. "WHAT?"

"I am having dinner with Edward tomorrow night, he told me I could bring my friend Bella. This was before your interview you had with him. He figured this out by now. Edward is very smart. He also is very magnetic and draws people to him. Women go crazy for him and he does not pay them any mind."

"I saw that Alice, his office had female staff that I am sure would all go to bed with him in a heartbeat."

"Bella, we meet for dinner. I am really upset with him."

"What is with the name of Masen? Now I understand when we met at the sex club he held back his laugh on my name I used. I walked right into that Alice. He knew I was someone that used his sister's name. When I met him at the interview till I saw his leather belt with the "E" I did not know fully that it was the guy I slept with. I am honestly horrified at all of this. What are the chances of this happening and seeing a one time sex stranger lover?"

"Next to nil, so I want to confront him and I am very upset that your first sex partner was my brother. I am so sorry Bella."

"Well, it was really good sex, his kiss was really nice…" I broke into tears and then sobs. Alice let me cry it out.


	13. Chapter 13 Edward in the Hot Seat

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

NOTE from the author Roshandra. THANK YOU so much for your fabulous and fun exchange reviews. This is moving very fast and buckle up now. We established that "Bella" had her CHECK LIST Plan to let go of being a Virgin and Sex with a Stranger turned into something MORE? ONE Kiss and let's see what happens on this RIDE of a surprise turn of FATE. We now know Edward was the designated DEFLOWERER, is that a word? Smiles. Now the plot thickens. Bella and her BFF moved to Seattle and are living no less in ESCALA Towers. You must read that chapter to understand how that comes about. Now, JACOB BLACK…the other man? EDWARD confesses or he is about to be cooked by his sister Alice? And BELLA LIKES Sex with Edward, her first partner.

NOW the NEXT TWO Chapters are going to take you all on this RIDE over a BIG WATERFALL.

Sex is up soon, pant, smile, giggles and swoon. Remember the clues placed in chapter ONE in the Sex Club? This is going to come into play. First though, Chapter 13, Edward is being confronted by both females and Bella is running through an emotional ride. WHY? Well you must read all the chapters and the JOB DECISION is part of this problem. TOO MUCH GOOD comes into our lives at once and we often FALL APART.

I love this story and thank you all for reviewing and the GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE. She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story." My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING ..read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

OH FYI I have my own FIFTY SHADES OF LOVE launched on Amazon and it is not the typical 50…

I am a published author with 21 books to date. THANKS for following me.

Chapter 13

EDWARD in the Hot Seat

Here is the part where the SHIT hits the fan. Some of what happened was purely innocent. Some of what happened in fate was meant to show up after the one night with a stranger and Bella's deflowering plan. Some of this now was beginning to be a complicated pot of soup. Let's see what the two women do to poor Edward going out for dinner with both of them.

I thought about it all day. In the back of my mind I had to also decide on one of the two job offers. There was no point in doing anymore interviews, what was on the table was going to benefit me and I probably should go with the Jacob Black offer and distance myself from Mr. Masen. Alice was quiet most of the day planning our dinner and I was just feeling this was a no way out situation.

"What are you going to wear tonight Bella? Why not that same hot little black dress and heels you had on before when you met my brother?" I looked up at Alice wondering if she lost her mind.

"Alice, why would I do that? Why don't you just go meet with him and this can be done. I probably should take the Jacob Black job offer and just forget this nightmare."

"Not so fast Bella. First he needs some kind of pay back. Second, he is giving you the right job for your career goals and a little more money than Jacob's offer. I am still trying to figure out why Edward used Jacob Black's name as he did that night. Then there is the fact, Edward will come to our place eventually to see it or visit with me and you are going to have to face this anyway. Look I think fate pulled the rug out on both of you. That meant to happen with you two meeting that way."

"I hear you Alice, but I can't bear to deal with what might seem polite dinner talk or even consider working there at his business. Just let me do the other job, ignore your brother and pretend he was not my first sexual partner. Okay? Sounds like a plan?"

"Look, he figured out fast by your using my name, Alice Cullen that you were my one and only best friend. This is why I want to kill my brother Edward. He should have not been your first once he heard my name for your false identity. That is one major point. Two, he skipped my hard earned graduation and then went to the sex club. Three, how or why did he use Jacob Black's name for himself? Four, you said he was very cool and professional in the interview when you met in person. That is so typical Edward. Cool, aloof and in control always. I want to nail him to a cross now."

"He was nice Alice, polite and yes professional and when I think about it, he tried to put me at ease. I don't know, just let me go die under a rock."

"Put on the hot little black dress, it is time he faces the inquisition."

Alice left the room to go call him. I saw her points, all of them. The black dress it was. Funny as that dress still smelled like Edward. I did not like how my plan turned around to bite me. It was such good sex for a first time too. I really like how sweet he was when he broke the club rule to kiss me. He was gentle with me yet he took over to direct it too. I liked having sex with him. I liked the teasing with the leather belt too. I better not mention that to Alice. I was a jumble of feelings, good ones, sexual ones, and guilt for messing things up. I would have taken this job with Edward and nothing complicated like what I am in right now.

"It is set. He is coming here so we can confront this. He figured out you are my roommate here as I thought, let's get this all on the table now. He will be here in 10 minutes. Come on Bella, showtime and we have a 'hanged man' coming."

"Alice I feel like the woman of the Scarlet Letter fame; just carve a big letter in red on my chest."

"Bella, stop being so overly dramatic, we are going to get this handled."

Edward arrives, bringing dinner, wine and Alice was serving a plate of crow, cold…

He texted in the lobby on being at guest signing in…

"Here he comes, now let me lead on this. I have things to say first. You just look beautiful. You did nothing wrong Bella. He did on the other hand."

KNOCK.

"Edward, come in, a Greek bearing gifts?"

"Hi Alice, I ordered dinner and brought a nice wine varietal. House warming gift also..."

Edward look inside to locate me standing back waiting to see how this would play out . I wanted to cry. My filters were gone. This was my living space and this was Alice's brother. Everything changed now seeing him for this third time. He was so handsome and my body began to betray me all over again. I felt like a Pavlov dog getting wet just seeing this guy. This was not a good sign.

"Edward put it in the kitchen and we can serve up your peace offerings, but pour some wine as we need to girl talk first. I am sure you know this is upsetting and you are not going to weasel charm your way out of this."

"Okay, let's put this all there on the table. First, good evening Bella, you look lovely. Alice I did not know this beautiful young woman was your best friend. When she said her name was Alice Cullen, of course I began to question if she was someone that knew you from college. The campus is not far from this club. I just began to think that was funny and let it go at that. Someone was using your name. I did not add it up that she could be the Bella from college and your best friend. Okay, truth?"

I observed as Edward kept looking back at me to see if what he was saying registered with me. I just watched. He carried three glasses of wine heading to Alice first and was so composed, calm and very prepared to debate her. I was still ready to bolt out of there. A train wreck coming and you could not avert your eyes. He had such a grace about him when he moved and spoke and articulated with that English accent. He was just beautiful in motion. I had to snap out of this. It was like I was drawn into him that made my mind not work properly. Was that because we had sex?

"Edward, do you really want me to believe that weak story explanation?"

"Yes, Alice, I did not put it together that Bella might be the young woman. I had a stressful day that day, had flown into Portland from England and met up with the Ecology group to help the Indian lands there and that terrible meet up with Jacob Black. I was fried, tired and I was late for your afternoon graduation. I really tried to make it Alice. Then I was back in negotiations with the company and things did not finish up. I was really so wiped out, I was going to grab a flight up to Seattle and catch up on business the next day at the new office for the PR Company. The sex club was a spur of the moment. I needed to just go for. Nothing was planned."

Alice mulled it over.

Edward looked over at me again. I stood still in the shadow of the living room space just listening. I was weight all of this. The behind his motives and what he was saying. It seemed honest. Now I was there like a third party or a fly on the wall. My first time sexual experience with her brother… What a way to meet someone. Charlie would kill me if he ever caught wind of this.

Edward began to walk towards me and my back was to the wall. I had nowhere to run to? He was walking to me with a glass of wine for me to drink. "Bella, I had no idea. I don't usually go in for that sort of thing. A sex club is not my style."

So there he was defending his manhood, his good taste was too high to do something like that. Somehow I found my voice and my fire came in. "Well, you seemed to know your way around what was going on there and fast. You did not look tired either from a long day of stress from business."

Did I just say that? Did I just go for his throat and attack him? This is not how I would normally behave.

"Bella, I am really glad to see you tonight. I was even happier when I saw you for the interview. I really hope we can talk this out." Charm dripped off his words. I wanted to just collect every diamond he said and drink it up. He drew me into him and I had to brush off the fog it put on me. My body was now aching for some kind of touch from him. Oh, this is not good.

"Edward, so you used Jacob Black's name because?"

"Ah, well, I was in meetings with him all day. Walking the land we had in the deal to talk on and yes, the guy is a prick. Sorry for being so direct. Jacob and I go way back on this Indian land thing and I just don't like how we get into this adversarial game playing."

"Bella, Edward likes getting his way. Good looks, charming, Ivy League credentials at more than one top school and England too, and yes, he is very intelligent and great in negotiations. God forbid someone does not give Edward what he wants. How do you know Jacob so well Edward? You never mentioned him to me before?"

"Alice, it is business. I don't call you up telling you my day tally sheet of client work? Come on, Alice, you have been finishing up college. I work all the time. I just do my own thing. You know I am a loner. I am building my businesses."

"You do that Edward to avoid the family, me and life. Okay, what you are saying makes total sense. If I figure out you lied to me Edward and this will come back to haunt you. Yes, I am upset my best friend and you had this special experience for her and it turns out to be my brother. Yes, I am disappointed you missed my graduation. We used to be close Edward."

"Alice, I apologize. Look, I am here and wanted to talk this out. Straighten things up as I am going to be in and out of Seattle with this new office. I want to see you too. Now, as to this other part…"

He turned to look at me again. He seemed to have handled Alice fine. He placed all his attention focus onto me and I felt ripples of tingles and sexual feelings shoot through my body like I was ready to explode like fireworks. He took a few carefully placed footsteps towards me and those blue eyes of his penetrated into my core of my being. I wanted to go to bed with him right there. My mind became clear as my will moved in and my common sense. I was not going to let Edward confound me. My sass came in full force.

"Edward, ah Mr. Masen, explain to me how the name is different? Is this the step brother issue?"

He stopped and adjusted his posture and went on alert for debate. He was good. I never saw anyone think so calmly and smoothly like that on their feet in the throws of battle. He was very good. I had no world experience to match that. I was smart, street world life smart, but he was good. He should have been an attorney. I could see why business negotiations suited Edward.

"Well, Miss Swan, my mother's last name was Masen. I like to use it for business. It gives me a sense of connection to my birth family before Carlisle came into my life. I sort of lead two lives in a way. I want to be perfectly clear. I only used Jacob Black's name that evening when we met, because I could not get his name out of my head. It was a joke when I signed into the club and used it. I hoped the place would be raided and they would see his name. It was just a man to man joke thing, nothing more."

"Can you forgive me?"

Wow, I did not see that coming. My heart throbbed, my V zone was wetter and he looked at me drawing me into him to agree with his apologize and accept it. Oh this was not good.

He stood there waiting.

"So, this job thing…that can't work out. Neither can this since we met how it all was on sex."

He suddenly gave me that smile like when I said my name was Alice Cullen.

"Why not?" He remained poised and confident.

"Why not Edward? Oh, come on, you have degrees from top schools and you can't figure out why not? I can't work for you. Seeing you tonight was just to clear up some honest questions."

"Okay, so you both wanted to shred me. I get it and why. But can't you see my point of view?"

Wow was he good? This just can't work out. I had to be clear on this with him. I began to head to the kitchen to get more wine and break this trance between us. The sexual tension was killing me.

He turned and followed after me. "Bella, maybe I want this to work out. I did not expect to see someone like you that night. I just was being a man needing sex and no emotional involvement. I don't go to clubs. I was just doing this one spur of the moment thing. Seeing you though changed everything. You sparked me. Hearing my sister's name intrigued me. Making love was what happened. It was not just sex. I wanted to kiss you the entire time we were together."

Now I melted.

My heart was racing. I looked over to the living room and Alice was standing there like a panther ready to pounce on her brother. She spoke. "See Bella how good he is. He can charm a snake charmer. Honestly Edward, you are going to make me come over there and just kill you."

"Alice, please stay out of this. I really like Bella. I had no idea she was the BFF. It was not just sex and I should not be discussing my private intimacy with you. Please stay out of this. I need to talk with Bella now."

I was caught, hopelessly, totally, unequivocally caught with what I was feeling with this beautiful man standing there before me, was this love? I hoped so.

"Bella, sometimes in life, we find someone when we least expect it. Things happen. It is sometimes called a moment of Fate. Things collide or doors open and then there she is. I want this Bella."

No one ever wanted me like this before. Every young woman dreams of that kind of feeling. Was this just lust, sex and a happen chance fling. Is this what is termed a Street Car Named Desire? I wanted on that streetcar and I wanted Edward. How would this work? I could not speak a word. Edward held me in his gaze. I was trapped in his focus on me. Only on me, made me feel myself so alive, maybe for the first time in my life… Someone saw me.

"Please come to my office for the job. I think this really is the place for your career to happen. Can we go out on a talk alone to discuss other things? Meet me tomorrow at noon and be open to the possibilities of what this might be." He leaned forward slightly kissing me on the cheek. He said nothing more.

He turned to Alice and smiled. I am sorry for missing your graduation. I need to go, you ladies enjoy the diner I brought and I do like your ESCALA apartment. Really nice spot you two got here. First class all the way Alice. Night Bella."


	14. Chapter 14 Sex on His Desk

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

Chapter 14

Sex at His Office, oh my

I debated in my bath all morning till I was shriveled and looking like a prune. My bladder infection was gone. God bless cranberry juice. I was weighing my options. Last night debate and attempt to hang Edward was smoothly handled by him of course. Nothing like two female cats attacking one man and he seemed to come out alive and breathing. The hardest part was everything he said seemed to ring true on honesty. He did not dodge anything. Granted, once he heard my fake name I used as his sister's name he might have asked a question to clear out who I was really. On that note, I would say the jury is still out. It was my body that was betraying me as the idea of sex with him again constantly looped in my mind. I had no sense of comparison and no time to start adding up sex partners to see if this was a fluke or if I was just able to be so orgasmic first time around with a male. Maybe this is how I was? I had no idea. But seeing him last night brought all my chemistry into action and that left me wanting. That was not how I usually functioned. It was distracting me on my career too. I had no time for that.

The further problem was the fact both job deals were so good. I liked Jacob Black. I liked his company on the ecology thing and Native American causes. This was environmental. That for me growing up between a desert hot climate and moving with my dad later to Oregon just made me know how important the earth and trees are. On the other hand, Edward's company was a moving PR firm. It was international. This was in perfect alignment for my career. How would I handle the fact I had slept with the boss? Maybe with Alice as his sister and my best friend I could use that as a filter and foil to keep up a boundary? On the other hand of that too, I wanted to have more sex with him. I was not doing well. All my options where there and could I juggle this? He was smart, way too smart, but I was a quick study to figure out things. Lightening quick and I just needed to talk to him today and see how the dominoes might fall. Then I would decide to probably, gulp, go with the Jacob Black offer?

I dressed in a nice mid calf sheath skirt I grabbed my from fashion friend. Alice was out early in interviews. She texted and I wished her well. Her text back was easy note. 'Seeing my brother today are we?' I laughed, sounded like a Yoga Wisdom quote. I responded with happy faces and dollar signs. She figured out what I meant fast.

Maybe if I just focus on my career, money to pay off my school loans faster and keep it to business this could work. I would see how the meeting went. The skirt looked great. A discrete slit up one side to just above the knee… a mid thigh range which was professional dressing. I wanted to make sure we kept our minds on negotiations. I found a lovely soft pink cream silk blouse with a lose bow for the tie at the neck area. Rather Victorian sweet touch I thought. I would be all buttoned up tightly. She had a short cut away jacket that fit nicely at the waist. That would work well. Now for shoes? Ah, a pair of designer ones of course, Alice only had good stuff, and I would handle a 4-inch basic pump. I needed to stand taller as Edward was nearly a foot over me. With that shag of hair more than that which made me look petite even at 5'5" tall. Make-up would be soft daytime and no color on the lips, just gloss. Hair was an issue. A French twist up with a tortoise shell and rhinestone heart clip would work. It was one of my personal ones. Set, ready, go…

Bob at the concierge desk greeted me with his warm smile and caretaker gate keep role. I liked him and felt secure. Charlie would love this guy. He could physically take out any intruders to the ESCALA all by himself. I liked the desk staff a lot. "Looking good Miss Swan…You have a date?" He was joking of course.

"Bob, really and it is just mid morning. Look how I am dressed? Is this a date look?"

"Miss Swan, it might be. Have a good day."

I walked out to the main sidewalk realized these shoes are not for walking. Had to get a cab, ugh... I did not like spending my money that way, but that was that. A short ride and there it was. My tower of Babylon loomed over head as I looked up. I could handle this. My morning mantra was 'keep it simple, be direct, be fast on your feet and do not let this guy out think or charm you.' Check…

Paid the cab and got out walking confidently in 4-inch heels no less. A gentleman opened the door and I went to the front desk to sign in. "Good morning, PUBLICIS firm please. I have an appointment and I should be on the list."

He nodded and I signed and showed my ID.

Up I went with my leather portfolio and two solid job proposals inside and copies of my resumes. I was ready for this meeting. Doors opened and I walked right up to the 19th floor suite to enter my fate. "Hi, to see Mr. Masen for noon appointment."

"Oh miss, Mr. Masen never does his lunch time for appointments. Oh, so sorry, yes, I see you are on his list. Please excuse me. Let me ring him now." That was strange. First the receptionist was rather condensing like I did not belong here. Next what was the issue that he was seeing me at his lunch time and not appointments for business? I noted that.

Out he came looking extremely good in a love dove Grey English suit. Blue grey tie on to match those eyes and a smile that was telling me he was glad to see me. He walked up to the desk and spoke briefly to his receptionist. Nodding to me first professionally… I stood perfectly poised.

"Please no interruptions. I ordered lunch and we have a business meeting we will work through for a few hours. I want no one disturbing me with calls, messages or emergencies. Am I clear Bridgett?

She nodded looking like her job might be in jeopardy if she did not follow directions clearly.

"Good morning Miss Swan, right this way and very nice to see you again."

Edward was at his best with good manners, professional environment and running his show. Now how would this go?

We walked through his large 11 foot high mahogany wood office door and his name in gold letters.

Edward Masen CEO

Partner PUBLICIS INTERNATIONAL

It was in small gold discrete letters and I wondered how I missed that on the first meeting? He directed motioning me to the two white leather Barcelona chairs to sit at. I just realized our furniture in the condo was the same architectural furniture of white leather matching too. It was streamlined, elegant and from the contemporary period of the 60's. I liked how clean it looked. The Cullen's had similar good taste. I sat there properly waiting to hear his pitch. I was ready.

"Tea or espresso Miss Swan?"

I drink both, had my espresso so tea would be nice, thank you. Two sugars or honey if you have it?"

"Yes, we have honey and I aim to please."

That threw me. We were clearly in a formal setting, professional manners and he was as cool as an English Cucumber sandwich with the crust cut off.

"Now may we talk about why I feel this job is perfect for you? First, you seem focused on a literary path and this will give you access to the industry and authors. PR as you know is key in making the machine work for the books to sell. I want a special new fresh edgy team that could lead the way on new authors. I would like really good authors. I am focused on building a reputation for quality and creating a group that will only sign with this firm. I think you would be perfect to head that up. Now, let me sweeten the deal more. I see a lot of potential in your abilities and I know you are a hard worker. I sense you want to go places and do well. I like to have people like that working in my firm. I work hard and all the time enterprising. I just see great possibilities here for your creative desires. Other point Miss Swan, I would not be here much. I need to handle Vancouver, my Paris office and England too. Does any of this sound like the place you wish to invest your skills, time and goals into?"

He laid it all out in one short introduction to his company and me on the team. He just offered me a key role to create and lead this literary division and I was blown off my saying no thank you Mr. Masen. Now what? I crossed my legs, he noticed and he adjust his own seat with my movement. That was not good as our body language was almost like we were in bed again. I figured that out fast. Even with no other sexual experience he did follow the female needs when he was in bed. When he put all his attention on me, that eagle penetrating focus of those blue eyes, I was pinned to being glued with him. Okay, I had my work cut out for me. I was ready now.

"Mr. Masen exactly how would this work?"

He smiled and now we were negotiating for the deal he had on the table between us.

"Well, simple, we have an agreement. First and please just listen. Due to this intimacy that occurred before we met Miss Swan, I would have you sign a non disclosure legal contract. The reason is we would need to keep the relationship intimacy apart from the professional work. My business is so important to me and my attorney would insist on that. You are a fresh beautiful young college woman that is going to go far in her career. I would hope we could work together, build this division up with your creative hard work in a team and stay the process of Mr. Masen and Miss Swan. Are you following me on that?"

I nodded taking a sip of my tea. "So, you want me to do a no sexual harassment pre job contract?"

"Ah, well you do phrase it differently than I would. But yes…"

"I would refer to you as Mr. Masen, or Sir?"

"Ah, Miss Swan, sir is not necessary, but I do stay very business formal and that is a good filter and keeps it focused on what this business is about. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Mr. Masen it does. Okay, part two. Now if I would agree and sign such a non-disclosure agreement you would be safe so I would not sue you?"

"Ah, that is not the purpose I had in mind for the contract. Let's say it is more about boundaries, protecting you, protecting my business and keep any miss understandings clear from work. Sexually employees and employer issue. Does that make sense Miss Swan?"

"Yes, when you put it that way. So, I would have no problem with that or referring to you as Mr. Masen. That sounds fine to me. I like have clear boundary rules and lines, so get a preliminary contract together for me to review, okay?"

He took in a deep breath. He felt our negotiation was going well. I could see myself now working here and with the additional information he would be 'out of the office' much, it would make it comfortable for me and this sexual draw.

"Part 2 Miss Swan of our agreement. I would like you to come on board as soon as you can as I am leaving in four days. I want to bring you up to speed so to speak. I see no reason to waste time and I am all about full steam ahead."

"Okay, what did you have in mind Mr. Masen?"

"I would amend your employment contract, leave in a clause for 90 days to see if this was working out for us both. I don't want any drama at my business and sincerely want this to work for you and me of course too. If you are okay on that, the second contract, the employment one will have this additional responsibility of your role here and a boost to the original salary offer. Signing bonus too as I already offered you that. A one year test and then new contract with the possibility of a NYC step for you."

"You mean move me to NYC?"

"Ah, no, I would like the head of this new team to fly to NYC and maybe the other city markets with me at times spearheading the expansion and the new authors we would be modeling for PR broadcasting. This can get very complex. You need to read new authors, carry on a team you create beneath you for the authors for book signing, branding their work and websites. I am going to offer a full slate of support for them to get their work seen and this company to make profits. Is that to your liking?"

"That makes sense. I year test drive on this and build up the literary department. How often would you be in the Seattle office then?"

"I like how direct you are Miss Swan. How often would you like me here?" I glitch in my abdomen caught me. I felt a sexual rise from him and our negotiation was done. We now were on the other part of this reason we were here. Now what? Sex in his office?

He got up. Walked to his desk and grabbed a remote control device from a drawer. "I think our business strategy, having you on board here and how it would function is very clear Miss Swan. Is that clear with you?" I nodded as my mouth was slightly dropped open. What was going on now? He changed like his mood was now of a panther ready to move in on his prey. I was the object of this hunt. I was in his office, agreed to coming into this job, he defined how it would work and future steps, now the guy wanted me on the menu. I could handle this.

Something came over me. My body was beyond betraying me. I was dripping wet in my panties and I was going to turn the tables on this Englishman. Gosh he was gorgeous.

I got up and surprisingly steady in the 4-inch heels and walked around to where he was at his huge executive desk. The backdrop was a 19th floor Seattle city view. This was a spacious beautiful man's office with all the best in it, including him. I wanted him. Clearly he wanted more sex and boundaries on how we might function in the day aspect of business. I was going to test this out now.

I walked right up to him. I slide my butt back onto his large mahogany desk and my skirt obliged me as the slit rose up revealing my stocking free legs. He looked down and said, "Miss Swan, are you coming onto me? We have not even signed the contracts, there are two you know?"

"Well, noted Mr. Masen. This is a daytime business meeting and you do have a full staff busy outside those doors. The other issue is this was only two hours to work out the business proposal deal in. By my sense we took up about 15 minutes so far."

"Actually Miss Swan, we used 20 minutes of the two hours. What did you have in mind?"

"Well actually nothing Mr. Masen and just testing the boundary lines. I want to stay professional and see how you would handle yourself in a moment of a test. Just laying that out on the table…"

"I see, well, Miss Swan, let me lock the executive door. I would not want anyone coming in finding us in a compromising position. May I call you Bella now?"

"Mr. Masen, Edward, I have not signed any contracts, you are at risk, may I point that out?"

He grabbed for me. "FUCK the contracts, I want you now, here and on my desk."

Edward began kissing me with one slow passionately determined kiss to get me to let him in. I wanted him in. I ached wanting this man in. I heard that door lock and he planned a 2 hour time to set this up. I did not care. I wanted to have sex with him again and see how it felt the second time. He was so hungry and I wanted to explore this. He hiked up my skirt and looked down. His eyes moved to my black lacey panties. "I am going to have to take those off of you. I could work around them though and keep you dressed. What is your pleasure Miss Swan?"

"My pleasure, well I don't know Mr. Masen. I am knew at this. You are the first man I have been with, remember?"

"How could I forget, deflowering you was my fondest dream. I want more of you. Since we were together, you are constantly on my mind. I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Then Edward, don't. Don't stay away from me. I want to feel this again."

"So, it is just sex for you Miss Swan?"

"I don't know Edward, maybe the first time was lucky?"

"Somehow Miss Swan, I don't think it was lucky and I think you are one fire passion explosion waiting to be ignited continually by the right guy. I want that job with you."

He took over just like he did the first time. He threw off his jacket, loosened up his grey blue perfectly Windsor knotted tie and put it on his desk. He unbuttoned his shirt while he stood there pressing my thighs further opening. I was sitting waist high for him and every part of my body on fire for what was coming. Was it going to be that good again? I hoped so. He reached for his English leather belt and the "E" letter flashed off the noon sunlight coming into his office. He held the belt in his hand and asked me a question. "You want this Bella?" I smiled not sure how to answer that. He reached over for the device again to remotely close black out shades on his wall of windows. He turned his office into our lovemaking space for sex. A thrill ran through my entire body. Outside his solid wood office door was his staff giving him this appointed do not disturb two hours. I was his for two hours. Well two hours and a half now. That was longer then the sex club meeting. Charlie would kill me. Was I risking my career path and my reputation? Would Alice be upset I was having more sex with her brother. "Screw it I said."

"Screw what?" He looked puzzled and I was on fire for this guy. I did not realize I spoke my thoughts outloud. No filters, that is not a good sign I thought.

"Are we going to have afternoon hot sex or what Mr. Masen?"

"Well, Miss Swan, putting it that way, I agree, fucking is on the desk…we will fuck."

His first penetration was unbelievable. How he got his condom I had no idea. I was not even being safe. I never felt so much heat between my legs before. He was inside me and the wind came out of my lungs fast with how intense he wanted in with his thrust. He reached for the belt and smiled. "You want the leather or the tie? Tell me which one?"

"Edward, I don't know. I am knew at this. Just fuck, okay?"

"The belt, just lose play to see what turns you on."

"You turn me on, this turns me on, this is making me want to have an orgasm."

"Good, Bella, than I am doing my job right, cum all you want." His desk became our bed of pleasure, oy and a lot of sex. I was all over that desk. He scooted me from one end of it to another. He climbed on top of me then to the customary facing missionary position. I loved that position. It was then I began to feel the leather belt somehow he got on my ankle again. I was blessing out with orgasms. I heard his cell chime go off. I was sure time was up. I wanted more of this. He kept moving in and out and then he reached for a kiss. It was that ONE KISS that put me over as I released and sounds, my new sounds of this pleasure, into his mouth. He collapsed on me fully. He was spent. My legs wrapped up around his waist, my clothing still half on, his trousers only the fly was open and his shirt hung on him like a dampened steam press mess. I was seeing stars. My own orgasm rose to the crown of my head in what I read could be called a Kundalini experience. This was so amazing. He kept kissing me wanting more. I wanted more too.

Now what? Our bodies still convulsing in orgasmic waves from all of the passions and it was over. I knew his cell was a warning this was the two hours. He moved back and onto his haunches on his desk. He was so flexible. He looked at me with my clothing up to my waist, Alice's skirt a mess and my hair lose and I was coming back to reality.

"Edward, I have not signed your contracts or said yes yet…"

He smiled very pleased with what just transpired and happened." He shifted his mood. He looked at his office. Papers strewn on the floor from our wild sex we had just had. He got up adjusting his trousers, buttoning his shirt and picking up his jacket. He looked at me in a way of almost consuming me. Then he extended his hand to help me get off his desk. We blessed his desk. I was sure he never did this sort of wild and spontaneous foolish thing in his office ever before. This fire between us was animalistic. It was pure carnal delight. He was so professional and English proper and this other side of this guy. I wanted more of this too.

"Miss Swan, let me help you off my desk. That was some contract signing? I really do like how you are in negotiations and I hope this convinces you, sweetens up our deal, that you do come on board fully."

"Mr. Masen, is this how it is going to be?"

"Miss Swan, I sincerely hope so." He opened the blackout curtains and I heard him unlock the door as his papers now where neatly back on his desk. I reached for my hair clip which he found and I twisted my hair back up. He fixed my bow at my blouse neck and I saw his tie there. He looked over at it. He had gotten his belt back on too.

"Miss Swan, that kiss signed our deal. I trust you will review and revise the two contracts and we can talk as soon as you are ready for another meeting. I am all ears and ready for further negotiations so you feel safe on this. I hope this works out."

"You trust me that much? I could take you to the cleaners right now. I giggled and smiled"

"Miss Swan, more than you know, I want what you are selling. Just say it is a 'feeling' I have about this. I trust my sense of what I feel about people."

"May we have dinner tonight? No business talk…just two people meeting to enjoy dinner as Bella and Edward?"

"That would be nice, yes, what time then?"

"Text me?"

"I don't have your number. Oh, Miss Swan I have yours, look for my text later today and see you tonight. By the way the business skirt, blouse and hair up and 4-inch heels look works for me. Business on a woman with a sharp mind is a turn on for a man like me."

"Who would have guessed Mr. Masen." He smiled escorting me out and the office frankly looked fine. All except my butt imprints in the heat of passion left all over that big mahogany desk of his. I smiled to myself on that thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Bella RAIN-Bella High-DateOne

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

Chapter 15

Bella High

Babylon was now the office where she marked Edward's expensive executive desk with her imprint of one of her assets. The deal was signed on that desk. What will happen now?

I stood there looking skyward from the office I just came from. I was breathing in the climate of a new all time high and the rush of my own endorphins coursing through my body that had just had sex with him. Lots of sex… I just came down from the 19th floor and the two hour meeting with Edward on the biggest high feeling of my life. Seattle rain began to fall and my entire body was pulsing full of life like never before. This was no fluke on how good this sex was. Sunlight had been streaming into the executive suite while our negotiations changed into what transpired on his large desk. He planned two hours with me. I was going to see him tonight for dinner. The rain did not matter. It made all of it a blessing. Standing there looking up at where I just came from the reality tugged at me to notice my shoes were getting wet. I was wearing Alice's clothing, expensive leather shoes and just had the second best sex in my life. It was not a repeat performance, but rather a whole new intense level of going into his world. I was breathless with excitement and being rained on. I better grab a cab and save my best friend's clothes not to mention her designer shoes. I reached up my arm and got my transportation ride instantly. I was in my own dream world of visions of the gardens of Babylon. The rain was part of watering the new growth and myself now in Seattle. Inside in the back seat of the car I wanted to yell out how happy I was. I just got an amazing job for my career steps. More money than I planned ever and the hottest unbelievable 'desk' sex that would go down in my memory as a reference point to play over and over again in my thoughts. This was no mistake that I was very good at sex. I wanted more of Mr. Masen. "Mental message to 'mind' correct that note, Mr. Edward Cullen…"

"Hi, Escala please…"

"Yes miss; you live at a good address." He flashed a look at me in the back seat of his cab. My euphoria was not going to dip. I was on an all time dreamy, beautiful, orgasmic high and I wanted to stay there. Sex on his desk…"

We drove right over to my building and there it was. My big step up in life which now I was thanking Alice for pushing for this was real. I could afford half the rent and pay my school loans back faster and maybe entertain the idea of my own condominium a year later. My life was on the fast track and with sex. How good is that or what? I had so many options now. I had no idea where this thing with Edward was going or even wrap my head around it. I just needed to keep moving with all the moving parts in motion and play. Was it the sex making me feel so darn good? Maybe it was the endorphin high or could it be the fact of how intoxicating this was? I was orgasmic with this sex. I held back my smile, straighten my mid calf skirt stepping onto the side walk dodging the rain now to get into Escala. I had arrived.

"Hi Bob, raining I see."

"Very observant Miss Swan. Get used to it, but the skies stay higher elevation than in Portland and we go about our lives with the sprinkles keeping this city so nicely green. Good for the skin too with humidity. You do look good Miss Swan in that outfit. Are you sure you did not have a mid day date?" He avoided my eyes and was teasing of course, but his banter was spot on.

"Just a business meeting, contracts, proposals and such and got a job. Now I can afford living here."

"Hey, that is great news. Go celebrate Miss Swan. You and Miss Cullen here are really nice new additions to Escala." Bob went right back to his work duties and I headed to the elevator with a new feeling throbbing in my lower body in my private V zone. I smiled to myself thinking of him again.

I got into our place and looked at myself. My hair was down and I looked flushed in the cheeks and absolutely radiant. Sex agreed with me. I had to sort through the contract and the double entranda messages of it all. If this was going to work, I had to stay to a professional edge of Mr. Masen and I was Miss Swan. I still did not fit into the tall model group there dripping in fashion. My secret weapon was Alice. So, I had that covered on how she would take over to dress me for my new role and part. A check mark in my mind went to the positive list side on that note. Now, how do I tell her I am seeing her brother? She will be all over me in protective friend mode or telling me how stupid this was. I was going to be grilled and dragged through her input. First a big mug of tea and take in our 19th floor view. I was so lucky to have walked into this and with Alice. She made this all possible. I never would live this way and I still had to be sure, feel solid in my work supporting this new lifestyle. I wanted this, would have Charlie over soon and tell mom the good news. Most college grads with master degrees barely found a job in six months post school and often took menial work to make their steps till they could locate a job in their field. The no experience was a major deterrent on the job market. It all was a catch-22 that all students face coming into the world of employment. I was employed, so yeah for me. I could pay my rent. I was living in Seattle in Escala.

My mind drifted to Edward. Bath would be nice to think about dinner. I looked at my cell and a text was there from Alice.

'Bella, I may have landed a job. Be home in an hour to talk. Love u.'

It looked like Seattle was going to be good for us both now. I checked my email and Jacob Black's company sent me a confirmation for 10 am meeting. I was prepared on telling him in person and professionally of my decision and I did want to visit with him too. I did not realize that a turn of events would happen there too. How could I? Right now my high feeling had me floating. I just realize that both our apartment and Edward's office were on the same floor. This was the 19th floor and with city panorama views. Seattle had beautiful scenery of water, mountains and this feeling of the world of the elementals and fairies. Alice fit right in here. She was fairy all the way. Zipping around, teetering squarely on super high heels and short skirts with not a flaw in hair or makeup. I loved my friend. I was going to Google the number 19 as it might mean something I the Tarot or number meanings. It seemed to me that it was an omen of sorts to research a little on.

I texted Alice back a big congrats…

In the bath, Alice's clothes sent to the cleaners in the building so I could remove the Edward and sex smells off them and wiped off her shoes. No rain damage and put them back in her closet neatly. I was ready to relax when Edward sent me a text.

'Miss Swan, dinner at 7pm if that is okay? I will bring the contracts. You can review them. Look forward to see you Bella.'

He slid into his professional persona so easily. Maybe this was more who he was really? My high began to have a reality shift. All that female adrenalin coursing through my body was holding me in the phase of the good parts of what I saw or wanted to see. He was a complex male. He would disappear Alice said from the family for months at a time and then show up like no missing time happened and resume where he left off with all of them. He was driven in his career. I liked that about this guy. The control thing was beginning to glare out at me now. I pushed that to the side.

'Hi Mr. Cullen, red line that, Mr. Masen, what did you have in mind for dinner?'

'Frankly, you Miss Swan. But, we need to handle business first. I hope you sign both contracts tonight and read them with agreement. We can amend minor points later.'

He was staying focused on the contracts. Well it would be a problem if this sexual meeting him first got in the way of my career and I could understand his wanting this taken care of immediately. He seemed to be on business focus all the time. How this worked for his life maybe.

'Dessert, I see, well I thought you hired me for my mind, my good academic degrees, grade average is a 4.0 and the fact you got to sample the appetizer already. Two times now Mr. Massen.'

'Ouch, Miss Swan, you do drive a hard bargain. Seriously I can't wait to see you tonight Bella. May I ask you a question?'

I began to wonder the spin on this direction now.

'Sure.'

'Good, please don't mention to Alice yet, anything about this date. Let's keep this quiet for a few days till things fall into place. She is not going to be on my side. I understand that and she will be on your side. Understandably so, can you wait on girl talk with her?'

What he proposed did make sense, but I was seeing how Edward could manipulate and charm how he wanted things to go. Right now with my female parts gushing warmth again by just holding the iPhone in my hands texting with him, I was in no shape of clear grounded thinking. I could agree to his request for a few days. Alice would figure this out anyway. Once I informed her of the job with his firm it was a foregone conclusion of seeing him. Even if he was not in his office or Seattle much here there was opportunity of contact in play now.

'Okay.'

'Thank you Miss Swan. Now I have a special place for dinner. I will send a car for you at 7 pm sharp to the lobby and it is a surprise. See you when you arrive at the destination the driver brings you to. I look forward to dessert again.'

Wow, that made me heady. I could not believe how smooth, direct, polite and sexually strong the exchange between us was just on texting. I could feel Edward. My body was lighting up again ready for fireworks. I got into my tub to soak, think, hydrate with tea and really get a handle or grip onto this. How did I go from sex with a stranger into sex with my best friend's brother? Oh right, the dream and maybe this was fate. I was feeling my entire lower body on fire with the thoughts of having sex again with Edward. The belt did intrigue me and his joke with the tie. I wanted to explore a few things once I learned more about him. There was plenty of time for all of that. Meantime, he had not even touched my breasts, let alone explored them with our two encounters of sex? Maybe it was the hot goods below my navel that he only wanted? My breasts were nice. I had to think about that.

Date One

I managed to nab a red dress, very short, from Alice's extensive wardrobe and sling back red suede heels with a brass zipper up the back. I looked beyond hot. No bra on, red panties and hair down loose while I debated on a jacket to cover it up and look business like. I found a nice cut away silk finely tailored NYC label designer jacket. Color was very close and the material felt so sensual. It covered the bodice of the short tight dress making me looked tied together nicely. I found a nice clutch purse and smiled. Alice was my personal dresser and she would be proud on how I looked. She texted me that she had ran into a college friend and she insisted Alice go for drinks with her and a bite to eat. She said she was happy on her job she was thrilled about a lot of things. Asked if I was okay to eat alone? I texted her back I was fine and go enjoy. Little did she know I was under the radar for the evening.

I rode downstairs in the elevator and Bob was off duty. I was glad. He was monitoring me without being too fatherly-uncle intrusive, but he was watching me. I knew Charlie and he would hit it off and my dad would definitely use Bob as a guard dog for me. It was okay. So I felt like I was slipping out on my best friend and staying off the date notice. This was a date, well, business first, and I was sure sex later. I drank two bottles of cranberry juice to be sure my bladder was flushing fluids and no UTI.

I walked out curb side as a waiting town and country black car was sitting there with a gentleman in a black suit asking if I was Miss Swan. I nodded and he escorted me to the car and opened my door. Black leather seats met my derrier and I could smell Edward. His soap or cologne or whatever he wore permeated the back seat. He just moved to Seattle and already he had the fine things in life to support his business and personal needs it seemed. I sat back for where this driver was taking me. Text came in.

'Good evening Miss Swan. I take it my drive has you safely on your way?'

'Hi Mr. Masen, yes, nice car and quiet professional staff member.'

'Good, it is a short ride of 20 minutes. Tell me what you are wearing?'

'Why Mr. Masen and ruin the surprise. You are not telling me where I am going and so you will need to wait to see what I am wearing.'

Teasing him back was just desserts.

'I see, you do drive a hard bargain. Sit back and enjoy the city lights on the ride. Waiting to see you.'

This was like a secret clandestine moment. Charlie would kill me. This was Alice's brother, so if I went missing she would turn the dogs lose on him and my dad. Edward would not want to risk that. I was safe.

Finally the car moved past the city, short freeway on and off and then winding up some curved hills that seem to look back on Seattle. It was a romantic wooded area and beautiful even in the evening. Very private in area and I could see private home estates in view with driveway lights here and there. It seemed I was being taken to a home? The car turned to a gated drive and he put in a code for entrance and we winded up a beautiful paved entrance to park right in front of a Seattle large country home. Edward was standing there waiting for me. He opened the door and his driver stayed seated.

"Good evening Miss Swan. May I call you Bell? I wanted you to come tonight to my home. I felt this was more personal and we could talk and get to know each other more. I hope you like it."

The breath went out of my body. His touch of my hand sparked electricity and Edward was warmer now then I had ever seen him. Almost like his guard went down seeing me and being in his private living space. Could this all be happening to me?

High ceiling as we walked into the foyer of this spacious home of his, dark marble brown and grey veined floors with flecks of gold in them. A huge chandelier hung over the center table when you walked into the house. Just ahead was a formal living room with even higher ceilings and a view back to the city aglow with evening lights. He had dim lights on and soft music playing. A grand piano to one side of the living room and pictures of his family members I noticed immediately. He held his family in esteem, even if he was off in his life of business. Edward had a very rich life for himself. But the home felt void of something. It was vacant of love? I was feeling him alone here. All this space, good design, appointments of good taste, but something was lacking?

"Nice dress Miss Swan. Very nice in red…"

"I thought Edward it was Bella now? Where are we if I may ask? This is your home correct?"

"Yes, I just bought it a few months ago so I could have a place to be in when I needed to relax from the building work I am doing in the new office. I liked the house as soon as I saw it. It is a good tax right off too."

He seemed to always go back to his strength, business and professional executive mind talk. I just listened and he reached for my hand. "Shall we handle business first?" I looked at him saying nothing letting him lead. He walked us through the formal sitting area past his piano. I knew he played and assumed well. He brought me to a large wooden inlaid dining table with 14 chairs. He had six chairs on each side and one large chair at either end. He pulled out a chair for me and one for himself at the head. His back was to a full wall of ceiling to floor windows with that view of Seattle. Two glasses of wine sat there and he asked if I wanted some? I was puzzled. Everything was prodigal and not what I expected? My heart was sinking fast.

"Here is the first set of contracts Miss Swan. If you can look over this first, it is very straight forward, basic and it does mention we had sex first and met later through interview. It says you agree to not ever use that in any way or for news disclosure. I just hope we can agree on this so our connection and business working relationship can proceed. Suddenly I felt mad. I understood why he wanted this and the fact a female could mess up his world and why and to extort money or impact his business reputation. I felt a mixed feeling ebbing up inside me of anger, confusion and that I was in a serious business power position. I might not have Edward's know how yet on how the business world of this kind of power worked, but I realized I had control of the contracts. I had no trouble on the first one even with my heart dropping down further. I looked it over and signed with a fast scribble. He smiled like he just caught his canary a cage.

"Now what?"

"Well I would like to see what is under that well buttoned up jacket you are wearing Miss Swan. Red becomes you. The entire outfit is hot. Do you want to know my further thoughts on this before we go over the second contract?"

Who was this man? The sexual tension went up to 100 degrees in the room. I began to feel perspiration between my legs and had to tell my body to stop betraying me. I had to keep my wits about myself. He was good, he was smart and I was not letting Mr. Masen get the upper hand. I did not care that my panties were dripping wet wanting him. I was not letting him in till I figured out how to play this game.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Date ONE moves into Contract TWO and moves in BED MAYBE?

Are you all breathing heavy? I am…. Wet panties reading this? GOOD… As it should be.


	16. Chapter 16 Date One

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

Chapter 16

Date ONE

He moved the second set of contract papers towards and he poured me more wine. I was mulling over things. I kept my nicely buttoned up business jacket on. Securely facing the reality he did mean business. Of course he did, Edward was all about business. I looked a ten page contract. I scanned it quickly then shuffled them into a nice neat stack and looked at him.

"Edward, I need an attorney to look this over. There are fine print clauses and you know your way around a business contract. I am all new at this. Actually, maybe we should table this. I have a second back up plan and more interviews sitting in the wings. I want to work for Publicis; it looks like a fabulous opportunity, but the climate here is changed. Weather front has moved into something I am not sure feels okay."

He sat back in his chair some thinking how to handle this and me. I was square in my body, feet on the ground and not budging. I signed off on the first contract which was nice of me. Now, he was pushing hard like I figured he did in all his business handles. He was controlling it. I did not like how this shifted or this side of him. My heart sunk deeper down now almost to the floor.

"Bella, I just am used to business mode. I had a long day again. I want us to have a nice private evening together. This is just a formality to be sure we are clear on how our relationship would function and business boundaries too. I would be sorely disappointed if one of your other interviews signed you. I want you to be in this firm for many reasons. Some of it is purely selfish and personal reasons. I don't want you to miss working with the company and I don't want to offend you or lose you. It is too early and too soon to really know what this is for us both."

My heart began to rise again. Everything he stated was honest and he spoke more from that softer side I saw come up in him with we were talking. He seemed authentic and sincere. My head dizzied around him at times. Maybe it was this strongly sexual attraction between us, maybe the passion sitting right there under the surface. He seemed hungry for me. I felt empty when he was not back inside me. I never experienced that kind of feeling. I took a breath and looked down at our proposal for my employment.

"Edward, I need to finish up my other interview process. I want to sign with your firm. I need to have an attorney look over this. The other contract too. I need legal input. This is out of my range of experience."

Now he sat back looking almost deflated. "Bella, I want you now. I wanted you all day since we made love on my desk. I never act this way. I always get my contracts signed first. You are driving me nuts."

He seemed to be really telling me how this was making him feel. I want to go to bed with him too. Was this just a strong sexual attraction? My career was on the table too and so was my heart. Now what?

"You won't budge will you? I never saw a female like you before. My offer is good and stands. You talk to legal advice tomorrow and see what that helps you with. I want to take you to bed now."

"Edward, I have not signed the second contract? I can renege on the first one too saying I was under duress."

"Bella I am very aware of you being able to do that. I know you have not signed employment with me yet and you are coming to my bed. Let me see what is under that jacket."

I pushed the contracts from my table area. I thought for a second and decided right then and there that I wanted this man as much as he was lusting for me. This was not a slam dunk nor would it be easy. I had to play an edge with him all the way. I wanted him too. He was waiting for me to reveal myself more to him. I wanted him to see the red dress now.

I calmly stood up. "Mr. Masen, would you like to see what I am wearing under this business jacket of mine?" I took my jacket off slowly and covered the papers with it. I did not want to see the contracts now. He sat there waiting and watching me hoping I was sure I would fully undress. He watched taking me in fully.

"You like to watch don't you?"

"Yes, I am very visual. You have a beautiful body. I don't think you know how beautiful it is. I have all kinds of things I want to do to your body and make you scream for more. I never met such a match like you Bella before. Brains, beauty, strong willed and determined to be independent. I like the package. There is no accident we met and I deflowered you."

I had a momentary cringe inside and bolstered myself from the deflowering mention. He would always have that. He would always own that. I was glad he was my first. Now would he remain my one and only? I did not know. My heart was rising along with my feelings of sexual wanting for him now.

"I want you here, on this table Bella."

"Really Mr. Masen, right here on your nice wood dining table… just like back in your executive office today? What would your staff think?"

"We are alone except for the driver and if you want, and I hope you don't, I can send for him to take you back. I won't do anything to you that you don't me to do Bella."

"So, we are all alone?"

"Totally and I am all yours for the night."

"The night, so you made plans to keep me here all night? My roommate will call Charlie and send out the hunting dogs?"

"Who is Charlie?" Edward went ashen white in color and jerked back.

"My dad, he is a policeman in Oregon which is a mere 2 hours and 47 minutes from Seattle or he might call in a helicopter." Edward smiled and got the fact fast I was not spending the night as he planned and that I had back up ready to call. He was not messing with my head or trifling with a naïve college graduate. He nodded and smiled.

"I see, well in that case let me go for dessert first. I promise to feed you dinner later, but frankly I want to fuck you now and I want it here on this table."

He walked towards me and I began to drop the shoulder straps off me and revealing finally my breasts to him. I was braless and felt great. He finally got to see my upper feminine anatomy and he stopped in his tracts. Miss Swan, beautiful breasts, how did I miss them before?"

"Well, Mr. Masen this is only our second time. You were so busy to help me deflower myself and we only had an hour, you never bothered to explore the upper regions. Then today, in your executive office, you were so focused on moving into the deal and the desk that clothing stayed mostly on. If we are alone now and I trust you were telling me the truth, then maybe I want you to see the full package you are bargaining for Mr. Masen. Dessert? Are you sure you are okay with the contracts all not signed fully yet?"

"Fuck the contracts Bella. I just want to fuck you all night. I fuck hard, intensely and for a long time. That is how I am."

He took off his leather belt with a fast whip movement out. He loosened his tie and off that came. His fly opened and he immediately walked over to me dropping my red dress off me fully to the floor. He slowly bent down in front of me leaving a soft gentle trail of kisses down my chest between my fully exposed breasts. He headed right for my red lace panties. His one hand moved up my leg to the very wet V zone. I arched my back and stifled a moan. I was so ready for this with him. Could things get any hotter? I was soon to find out.

"Table it is Miss Swan, I want that nice ass of yours all over this table. I want to see the imprint the next morning when I have a cup of coffee. I want to smell you here for breakfast."

"I wont be here for breakfast Edward."

"I know, but your smell will be here." He picked me up sliding off my panties with his thumbs in one smooth movement. He had a condom in his hand and tore off the foil dressing himself so easily and I sat there naked on his table. He grabbed my bent knees jerking them right to positing my V at his lingam level. Penetration was immediate and so was my first orgasm. The ride began. He screwed me so intensely and I felt so amazingly good. Sex like this rarely happens let along comes along in life. I knew that even for barely no longer being a virgin. I was so glad I stretched myself and prepared for this experience and waited. Maybe this is how it was meant to me. He fucked me on the table for what seemed an hour maybe. He was not even tired and seemed he was not even to the main course. I was still watching every part of this. Finally my breast found satisfaction with his kissing. He had a way with a female's body like I never knew possible. He then grabbed me forcefully while I was having an orgasm and threw me up over his shoulders. He only had his dress shirt on and stepped out of his trousers. He carried me fireman style to wherever he was taking me. He reached for his belt and tie too. Tingles ran through my body wondering on what he was going to do with that.

I am taking you to my bedroom. I want you on my bed. You feel okay?

"Really, you are bothering to ask?" My sass lashed out and I smiled hiding the glee I felt and the fun this was. God this was heaven.

"Right, you are smart and quick on your feet Bella. I would love to spank the hell out of your bottom when you talk to me like that."

"Spank me and I will call my dad and he is a cop. Don't even think of it. I will have you in hand-cuffs taking a mug shot humiliated businessman in Seattle."

I felt his hand come up and smack my ass. OMG, he spanked me. But I did not expect the rush of tingles charging from the shock right to my throbbing clitoris. Oh no I though, BDSM Bella? No, that is not going to happen. Next thing I knew he threw me on a huge bed. Room had candles burning, soft music and his scent was there. The soap he wore and his body smells in the room suddenly surrounded me in that heady feeling of being spacey. Was this part of his mystery? I laid on his bed waiting to see what was next. I was still starving for him and more.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"Edward, why? You made me agree to two contracts, I signed one and I am debating on the spin I am in with all the mood personality changes. This is all laced with a lot of sexual energies between us."

"Good, I feel the same way. I want you in my bed."

"Well want what you want, but Edward I decide where and when and really why am I to trust you?"

"Cause I want you to trust me. I want to show you something I think you will really enjoy and beg me for more of this. Trust me Bella."

Reluctantly I nodded as it was one of those moments where you are totally bare naked and all sweaty with physical activity and this guy you are so attracted to wants you to let him in. Should I trust him? Why not?"

"Yes, what is it you want to do with me?"

He smiled and licked his lips and went down on me. I groaned and clutched for the pillows. This was not happening? Yes it was. This was way too intense. I felt his soft kissing and his teasing me till everpart of my pelvis was on fire for more. He moved me into an orgasm just with his kissing. Then he pulled out his belt and slowly worked down my thighs to my ankles keep eye contact with me. He took that handsome leather English belt and laced them around my willing ankles.

"Tighter? Tell me if that feels okay?" It felt good and surprised me I saw him weave it back and forth in some kind of intricate sailing knot and then that metal brass letter "E" he pressed it into the calf on one leg. "Feel that?" I nodded. "Good, now I am going to filp you over and fuck you."

Before I could think through that he flipped my body so fast and entered me from behind like we were spoons. Only thing my ankles were tied up and he controlled the leather in one hand and the orgasm that reeked through my body was beyond what I expected. He held me so closely then to his body and it was like a series of waves of convulsing releases. Anger peeled off me and so did my will to fight or be mad and then this moment of softness and caring. Edward just held me close to his body and I felt him releasing pulsing throbs inside me now as he too let go. I was bent slight in a fetal position and slightly in a spoon with him completing protecting me with his naked body curved from behind me. I felt the belt tension let go and we both drifted off to sleep that way.


	17. Chapter 17 Edward POV

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 17**

 **Edward**

 **EDWARD POV**

Bringing to my private home I had hoped we would have a nice evening with dinner. Something came over me when I saw her and the little number of a red dress waving a flag at me like a Bull seeing his prey. This was only my fourth time seeing her. She was unraveling me. I had to get those contracts handled as I was going to head out of town shortly for my other markets. I was launching a spearhead of expansion and all the pieces had to be set by me personally. Bella was the wild card thrown on the table in my life or rather the desk or my bed so to speak. The 'gods' where messing with me. I could not believe how we bedded together and the passion.

I was doing things against my own rules. I lived by my rules so I kept what I was doing neatly controlled and in executive business order. This was throwing me off my game. This young woman I deflowered too. I never met someone like her. I was feeling consumed by this wanting desire flooded with sexual fantasies on what I wanted to do with her. That night, our so called date meeting wearing that little red dress, covering half her body up with a tightly buttoned business jacket and those red suede heels, muddled my mind so badly that I was losing sight of how I would normally act. I could not sit there looking at that beautiful young woman without thinking about kissing her. The sex was stellar. I wanted more of that of course, but I wanted Bella and the scared me to death.

This came out of nowhere and a joke of fate or a test of the gods. This is what could topple a man when he was amassing his wealth. I had plenty of money to begin with. I always made money. I helped my family with all their investments and that was easy. I graduated at age 16 from my first Ivy League college and made Carlisle most proud. He rescued me from family services in England when my mother was dying. He promised her to take care of me and bring me to the states. I was forever grateful to this man. He treated me like his son and I respected his wisdom and compassionate ways. I loved him and my family and my second mother. My sisters I tolerated. Carlisle adopted all of us making a very unusual group of siblings. We all came with interesting back history stories. Mine was fairly simple. I would have gone to a state UK orphanage. The strong mind I had and gifts showed early on and the state there would have used me. I would have been mind controlled and experimented on maybe. My mother knew that and so on her death bed she made her doctor caring for her promise to adopt me. He lied to authorities saying she was a step sister of his and could claim her son, me and handle that taking me out of England. I went back for some later education and my accent stayed with me. I was lucky he helped me and I would be eternally grateful to him. Now in my life I worked. Why? Well with all my many degrees from higher education I never felt I fit in anywhere. I was a loner and so it all poured into my creative focus of my building my business. At 17 years of age I made my entire family, all rich millionaires. I was just good at business. Professional executive skills my professors called it. They said I could be a world class chess player. I thought out moves of my opponents and I had a killer instinct on winning. It was a high I got and adrenaline off this power of being that good. It blended my intelligence and my ability to move fast on thins. I saw a target and I could go for it and be the best and there first.

I suppose that made me compulsive on working all the time. Carlisle as a physician worked all the time too and that was his service as well. I was not yet into my service and still just building things. My mother, my second one saw my moods, sensitive sides and always encouraged me that my heart one day would heal and love would open it. I armored against that and yet I was a romantic too.

I wanted to live part time up in Seattle, Washington so I bought that home facing the city. I liked Vancouver, Canada and it was my hub. I was going to rock the PR world with all the portfolio ideas of businesses I was lining up with clients. I was heading to NYC in less than a year. Bella was a wild card in so many ways. She had skills and gifts she did not even know she had yet. Her potential was staggering. Beauty and brains and a go getter work ethics of solid commitment and she had no idea how talented she was. I wanted her on my staff. I wanted to make her a partner in the business. I had to hold back my drive and struggle with the fact I had to slow down and date the girl. I mean she fell into my hands after that tough knock down drag out argument with Jacob Black. I even used his name at the sex club as a joke as I was still upset. Then Bella comes in with my sister's name? I mean what kind of a trick of the gods was that. Then she is a virgin?

If I had known, I should have figured that out, maybe I did not want to know, but I did make it a good first time experience for the girl. Gosh, she was so beautiful, hot and sassed me so fast. It was all a turn on. I never dreamed I would see her again. When she walked into my office I did not see her. I was in a meeting late and there she was already inside waiting and on her hands and knees under my desk picking up her papers that fell there for some reason. Then I saw her face. The worst nightmare and yet the best possible message that this was fate to meet again.

Now I was not handling this right. I handle everything right. Well everything but Jacob Black and that deal he won't budge on. Protecting the Indian land and I can help them with what I proposed. Jacob Black was emotionally immature. Sincerely honest, but the guy was holding back progress. I could help him, his people and that region. He was just being stubborn and stupid. To males like bulls fighting over who's idea was right. Stupid for certain that was. Then in walks Bella and my world crashes in on me like a 9/11 moment. I could not believe the intern college graduate was her. Right into my hands this fell.

Now, my sister was going to string me up. I was sleeping with Bella in my own executive office. Her beautiful ass was all over my big desk. I would not even leave cleaning staff clean it and I kept it that was for a few days. Breathing in her smells made it all dance alive again in my body and my loins. She even got turned on with the leather belt game and my tie suggestion. I mean like where did she come from. A virgin that figured out how to stretch out her maidenhead so there would be no pain first time. That girl was smart. The scary thing was I was losing control. I was breaking my rules. I just wanting more of her and I wanted to kiss her. I really tried not to as kissing makes this too close, too intimate and gets the heart wide open. I reserved my kisses and I knew they belonged to her, but I was trying to handle all this sexual passion and how much I wanted her. I was losing my own battle. This was a joke of the gods.

It was time to see Carlisle and talk this through. I had no life experience for this.

I thought for sure that DATE ONE at my home would let us settle into learning more about who we each where. Granted I was going to bed her at my house. That was on my agenda clearly. Ride with her home after and have both contracts signed and then stay on business mode at work and then develop this relationship on the side. I thought I had it all handled.

She wore a red dress that night. A red dress.. I about lost it with her. Talk about my lust level skyrocketing and then the leather belt and the 'F' word. My god I am English and we never lose our cool. With her sass, which I liked how she pushed me back, I also became frustrated that she set boundaries or told me no. I was acting like a teen age boy and not a man. I was polite normally and yet I could charm people into what I wanted them to do, but frankly this was like a water ride with Bella and fire with passion and sex. I think I could fall in love with this young woman too. Now there was the wild card that scared me more than anything. Was this a life partner? Was she my ideal match in my life journey? Was this fire ball of an independent smart stand on her own two feet MBA my equal and my downfall?


	18. Chapter 18 Alice Reality Check

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 18**

 **Alice**

Two days later after the Desk Sex deal negotiations…

After the ONE DATE…too

How was I going to tell her about this? She was going to guess anyway. Alice was so psychic when she got serious with her gifts. I had to tell her what was going on and quickly. Why? Well, she was my best friend and his sister. She probably figured this out already. It had been two days since Edward and I met in his office and spent two hours working out the details on how this might function. Then the meeting with Jacob Black did not go as planned the next day. Jacob had such strong feelings about Edward and the idea of my accepting a job there brought out a personal litany of these two guys not really liking each other. I liked Jacob from the first meeting. Granted he was sorely disappointed when I said I could not accept his generous offer. Then I did not expect what came next. I felt so bad about it all I actually agreed to work for him part time. How was I going to juggle that? Edward I sensed was not going to like that, so there was no reason to get his feathers in a ruffle. All of this I was going to discuss with Alice. Why? Well she was my best friend.

I got home late from the meeting with Jacob and Bob at the main desk greeted me with his usual warm big smile and nod. "Raining Bob."

"Yes Miss Swan, it is typical of Seattle. Carry a small purse umbrella with you and you will get used to it. You came from Portland, so it is fairly similar. But we Washington folks like to think we have higher skies even though it sprinkles rain and grey filter clouds. It is not gloomy like Portland. Just saying Miss Swan." He went right back to work and I headed to my ride up to our 19th floor.

"Hey Bella, glad you are home. We need to talk. Here, I bought you a shelf full of cranberry juice, all organic."

"Why did you stock up on cranberry juice?"

She looked at me in her pixie knowing way. Her psychic radar was on. OMG did she know her brother and I had a lot of sex a few days ago? Come to think of it, I was feeling that ache heaviness in my female parts and bladder. Darn, another UTI. I guess it was the office sex that brought this on. So Alice got me cranberry juice. My head spun for a second wondering if she spoke to Edward and what he might have said?

"Ah, so cran-juice, organic too, thanks and how come?"

"Oh Bella don't you dare play coy and like I don't sense what is going on. You and Edward are busy bunnies. You have been smiling since the office meeting. You reek of his smell. Granted, Edward smells good, but you have his smell all over you. Dish the story of what went down in his office, you two went out for dinner and you signed his agreement for a job."

"Well, not yet, we are dealing with a few details. I have a lot in the air and want to be sure it is all going to work. Yes, miss noisy, he took me out for dinner under the radar from you. He had me over to his house. I am sorting out a lot with him. I also want this job Alice. It means I can really move on my career a lot faster. He won't be in the Seattle office that much and later if this grows, I can head up a NYC office for authors."

"I see, he is giving you a 5 year plan?"

"What do you mean? We are in negotiations for a one year and then new contract. What do you know that I don't know?"

"Edward always has the upper hand in business. He is real smart. He also does not make agreements unless he controls the loop-holes. He likes control with a capital "C". That is why I suspect the Jacob Black problem is so bad. He can't get Jacob to budge or give into what he wants. Edward is very intelligent Bella, he gets what he wants in life and he sets things up so he wins. I am not saying he is selfish and he is generous to causes and our family and me too. Edward is self absorbed and he is so good in business, he is like a chess master. He is moves ahead of his competition or partners. Control Bella is his middle name. He never gets ruffled and is always calm and thinking it through."

"So are you saying I am not as smart as he is?"

"No, I am not saying that Bella at all. You are smart, probably smartest girl he has ever met, but Bella, you are getting involved and the sex going on with you two is not going to let you think clearly. This is why I wanted to talk to you. Here, drink your cranberry juice." She poured me a huge glass and I sat down to think this through. She had a point. That double contract thing was all set up. Sex on one and legal business contract for the second one. The year trial job was with perks and a carrot for stepping up in my level and role at the company. I could see he had a 3 year plan on this with me working there. The sex part, I wanted to keep that and so now my wheels began to churn.

"I accepted a part time job with Jacob Black today too."

"What, oh this is going to get good. Why did you do that? No, wait… You like Jacob, like his cause and you could not turn down his full offer?"

"Right on that Alice, spot on. His work is good and he is trying to help the ecology of the tribe he is connected with. His family, friends and their nation along with the forest is all for service to aid them. It is all good Alice."

"Oh, I agree, but do you know what Edward is trying to do that upsets this guy Jacob Black? I did some investigation myself. He wants some of the Indian land to move a boundary. You are going to put yourself smack in the middle between two moving forces. When Edward finds out you are also working for Jacob Black, this is not going to ride well with Mr. Control man. This is all in very close to the vest and he plays a business money game. Edward is very rich Bella. You have no idea how rich he is. He has been making vast sums of money since high school as an investor and doing IPO companies. He runs stock market portfolios for all of us in our family. You have no idea how intelligent he is and good at this stuff he does. He also likes to acquire and own things and it is the power of it all. He's a good guy, plays with professional know how and polite, but if you just agreed to work with the Native American Nation. I will bet you Edward is not going to be pleased on that."

"You are saying he would try to interfere with my personal free time and my extra work if I felt it was a good cause?"

"Yes.." Alice just glared a sharp reality smack at me.

She pushed my cranberry juice closer to me to drink more.

"Now Bella, dish on how much sex is going on with you two. He has a house here too?"

"Yes Alice, a house, a car with driver and just 20 minutes from the city. He is putting down roots here. I really want to work with his company and work with him. The sex stuff is a whole other part of this. I am spinning, I agree."

"My clothes Bella, reeks of Edward. Tell me what played out at his house. A date?"

"Well it was contracts, then…well then crazy passionate sex. I can't tell you all of this Alice, but we really fit well together in this area. I think it is my pent up sexual libido from high school and college. For Edward I really don't know? He is a man and I am sure he has had other girlfriends. He is a force of dynamic power in his work. He works tirelessly on his goals."

"Okay, well Edward never had a girlfriend. Oh I am sure he has slept around some. You see women or females flock to him. He is aloof or emotionally not engaging. My mom, our mother things it is due to the fact he is sensitive and he stays somewhat detached and in his mental mode so he is not so touchy feeling of a guy. He is how he is. I would say a self protection filter. He is so smart that he using his high intelligence to keep himself out of trouble or harm's way or attaching females that want the is special too. I can't see him with just anyone. How long did the business meeting date last at his house then?"

"Well, please never tell him I discussed this with you ever. I pushed back on the second contract and so I am not signed yet. I do want an attorney to look it over. I saw how smart he was in what we were doing and he runs business contracts like a second breath of life for him. This is all new for me. On the other hand, my pushing him back turned him on more to make me feel like I was caged or his prey."

"Bella, no one is going to trap you. You are smart and you hit squarely on the chin honestly how you feel or boundaries. I admire that about you. You live by your own standards and are very grounded. You are a very old soul in a young woman's body. I root for you all the time. Now, what happened?"

"We made wild love on the dining room table. The red dress number set him over. He carried me off to his better. The house is really very much Edward. We made love there and then, well then I woke up and I got his driver to bring me home to Escala."

"Alone, why?"

"I began to cry Alice. I really like him. I like the sex too. I want to take this job. The tension between us seems to drive us both into bed. I feel he is trying to hold back and manage this. I am opening up in this sexual way I never knew was possible. Now my heart wants more. We are really dating. We may have business co working. His staff looks like a blonde modeling agency. That is not real for me Alice. That is not who I am."

A light went off in Alice's quick sharp pixie brain mind. She drummed her fingers and smiled.

"Here drink your cranberry juice."

"Look, I have a proposal idea on this. Maybe it is time Edward changes the look of his agency and gets a revamping design. I have an idea."


	19. Chapter 19 The Fish Market Date

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 19**

 **A Turn of Fate**

 **Destiny Sun Card # 19**

I sat there sipping my morning mug of green dragon tea and Alice came into the kitchen breaking me from the daydream I was having. She promptly opened the refrigerator to get me a glass of cranberry juice. I was UTI free, but she was making sure my body health was flushing out toxins. I found out on line Googling sexual Kundalini that I was having these 'highs' due to this chemical release my intense sex play exploration was giving me. Seems Edward was actively stimulating this kind of exchange or arousal as his own life force energy carried this sacred vibration of not only helping me handle my deflowering plan, but it also cause my Kundalini to rise. This was all new to me that the euphoria was a bliss state created with higher meditation forms. This meant I had to eat chocolate now to bring Kundalini down to the root chakra of the muldahara. I was in an ecstatic state when we coupled sexually. Apparantly this is why this was so highly attracting us both and it was hot. It seemed in Vedic astrology they match up couples to have a good yoni lingam connection. It is exactly what it sounds to be. A penis vagina match so the couple has good sex and stays together. I was worried about a sex addiction to Edward and now this. My mom would not be able to understand this. Charlie would raise his eyebrows. Alice was ordering me books and pointing out music to help me with this inner Shakti snake energy that seemed to rise with the sexual exchange and pleasure with what was going on. I was doomed.

I had an appointment with a local attorney that I faxed both contracts to already. Alice was coming with me. Jacob Black wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow and I had not mentioned any of that to Edward yet. Contracts had to be finalized before he left town tomorrow. We were having dinner. He apologized for what transpired at his house. He said he probably joked on needing therapy now too. We both decided no sex for a while and stay to business. I was doomed.

"Let's go see what this attorney reads on this and then you need a nap. I am glad Edward agreed with you to slow this down. Bella, a fast ride life has become since graduation and our move?"

I nodded.

Attorney.

Michael James Barnes

"Ladies welcome. I know of Mr. Masen's company and hear good things about him. Please sit. So let's get right to it. I am on the hour. First the sexual connection sounds innocent. Both parties agree on that. I have a simple one page form for him to sign so he too sees clearly you both set that up for a one night stand at a club. This leaves you both clear of predetermined involvement. Now as to sex while you are working there if you do the other contract on employment. I would suggest not getting confused. But it all depends on how adult and mature you both can handle this. His employment offer is clean, solid and one minor clause I would adjust and did so. He has to initial that. I am sure with that, any concerns you previously had will vanish. With you having an attorney this makes you both stand on equal footing. As to the intimacy and maybe relationship to employer and Edward Masen Cullen I would say tread slowly and from your heart. You both can benefit by getting to know each other and this is a golden opportunity for your career. He speaks highly of you and really sees value in your potential for his company. I got the sense in talking to him this morning that he is genuine and very concerned for you and that you feel comfortable. Miss Swan take the offer. Just go slower on what else this may be. As to Jacob Black ad his offer, keep in mind you would juggle one full time demanding job with hours of work. Jacob Black offers a part time with consulting input and once in a while you fly to the land in question to help the deals. I see you as an asset to this cause. But for the one mention with Mr. Masen having to try a land deal, I see no conflicts. Further, the rest is up to you Miss Swan." We both sighed and Alice kicked me lightly to affirm it was adult sense advice to back off on the sex now. I had to agree. I also had to get my Kundalini Rising in control.

"Good, I will fax these to his office and ladies we are done. I faxed Jacob Blacks agreement too. We are all done."

I walked out of his office feeling relieved, a buffer of professional decision making and emotional calm.

"Alice, I am seeing Edward tonight. I will discuss Jacob Black with him tomorrow before he leaves. I want this job at his company. Now, if he lets me set up my own office this gets me out of the blonde NYC modeling agency look he has. I don't fit I there. Remember when he comes by to pick me up for our date -date that you tell him about the office you will decorate. He is not going to be pleased."

"Bella, he has to deal with this. He can't be a lone wolf all his life. He will deal with the fact that you do not fit in with that group of women he has. I don't like it either. It is not real at all. They are all plastic. I am into fashion all the way, but they are like blow up dolls. I swear, who ever Edward let design that office except for his suite, the rest looks like a Hollywood movie set. It is too plastic. I think as this moves along, you get in authors and the literary department going you will have more say and influence as it should be on internal aspects of on internal aspects of our department. Bring in some guys on the stay too."

"Well, one step at a time Alice. But it is the plan and a good one."

"Only thing about this is I wish you would discuss Jacob Black and part time consulting for his company too. Edward deserves to know about that Bella." I nodded she was right.

"I want a date Alice, he picks me up, takes me to a nice place to diner at and we talk. I deserve that."

"Bella, I support that fully. Now how shall we dress you?"

"I poked her in the ribs. Just don't make me look like one of those blondes at his company. I only get dressed up for special things. You know how I am Alice."

"I do, okay, have your fun date with him. No sex? Kissing is okay." She giggled. She was accepting this now and I was glad.

"Where is he taking you?"

"The Fish Market, low keyed and just two people on a casual date."

"Well, do we need to find you a chastity belt? I am just joking. I wish I had sex like that."

"Alice I do not want this to become friends with benefits."

"Bella, honestly I don't think that is the focus. I know Edward, you have him spinning and he never is like that. Stay the course and try to settle down on the highs and lows."

I looked down at my iPhone Edward was texting. "Deal signed, both contracts. Your attorney was good. I fax it back. How do you feel?'

'Feel good. Thank you Mr. Masen.'

'Dinner at 7 pm will come by to pick you up. Official date Miss Swan?'

I smiled, took in a breath, texting him back.

'Sounds like a plan Edward.'

'Good, now I have you under contract and let's have a nice date.'

THE FISH Market

Alice tried to ply me with her fashion touches and I was just going casual. I good pair of Levi's, nice flowing peach blouse, hair down and I did grab heels as Edward was so tall, it was better if I had some height. I put on open toed boot like slip on with zipper. I looked nice. I felt more myself now too.

Knock at our door came sooner than I thought and Alice got it. "Hey Edward, hi, wine before you two go? I wanted to ask you something." Oh gosh here it comes; I was just going to watch. I saw Edward look at me and he came over to kiss me lightly on my cheek. That was new.

"Alice go ahead, hit me with whatever you have up your sleeve or those short dresses you wear." She shot darts at him and proceeded.

"Well, your office, who designed it and put in all the blonde Barbi dolls?" The glass of white wine she handed him almost spewed out of his mouth.

"Alice, I paid top dollar for a Seattle gay to do that. So now you want to re-do my offices?" He flashed a look at me and I knew what was next. "Bella, you are not comfortable in the look there?"

"Oh Edward she is comfortable in your private office, but look at the staff and look at Bella. What is wrong with that picture?"

He got serious and came closer to me. "Bella, how can I make this work for you and help this. I just put in the designer and staff is set. I do see what Alice is saying. What is your executive input on this?"

"I could work remotely from here. I also could get my own office for interviewing authors or creating a small support staff. Honestly, your office does not fit me Edward. It may work for what you are doing and the glamour image. I need something more down to earth."

"If you want to work remotely that is fine to start. You could use my office too when I am not there. Would you find that agreeable?"

"Yes, that would work."

"Okay, so Alice you can't tear apart my office yet. Bella and I came up with a solution and is that okay by you too now?" He was respectful and calm. I saw his caring for his sister. He defused her calmly. I was pleased and felt good about what we all seemed to address. I smiled and he took a sip of his wine.

"Ready Bella, let's go show you Seattle. The Fish Market is fun and quiets down the end of a day. I think you will enjoy it." Edward handed his glass to Alice and reached for my hand. That was new and felt appropriate.

Into the elevator things heated up. He turned to face me and said a few simple things as we headed down to the lobby. "I waited for this. I missed you. As soon as the papers were faxed I knew then I would calm down. I want to get to know you Bella. It is not just about sex, so please understand, I am new at this. This is called dating." He leaned forward and gave me the One Kiss that so reminded me of that first kiss that night I was deflowered when he told me that that should accompany a kiss. I felt warm, cared about, safe and protected by him. There was no raging sexual rushes and no need to fence or take off clothing. The elevator doors opened and he politely stepped back and was a gentleman. He held my hand and walked me through the lobby. Bob saw us and said have a good evening you two. He was keeping watch on me and I was glad. I had a home now. I had a very good paying new career and I had this beautiful tall young man holding my hand and opening doors for me. This is how it was suppose to be. Dinner was so much fun. We talked about everything under the sun. He hd the most amazing blue eyes and light hearted laughter. He could turn boyish in a second and tossed his head back sending me into laughter. I loved the Fish Market and the walk back to Escala. He was leaving the next morning to head to Canada and I would tell him about Jacob Black later. For now, we had this first official date. No sex, no frenzy, no fighting for my boundaries or his passion demanding of me what he wanted. I was sure more of that would come, but not now. I wanted to get to know Edward. I wanted to see how I was in a real relationship and I did want more of the sexual intimacy, but not yet.

All in good time.

I felt myself again and grounded.

He brought me upstairs to my apartment and turned me to face him. I was glad I wore those boots with 3-inch heels. He brought his hands up to my face and looked at me a smile. "A kiss Bella, to sign the deal. Just one kiss."

"Why Mr. Masen, I thought you would never ask."

The Number 19 and the meaning.

The number 19 means a destiny and a solar freedom. It is the liberation of the body, the child nature and the solar deity that makes our moods lift showing our smile. You feel with this number a sense of something important is happening to your life or around it. The number is key for the move on the floor they are at in Escala and for Edward's office location too. His address for his home is also 19. This is about Destiny and Fate both together.

Hi all and thank you for reading, sharing and enjoying this. Now with this chapter I will take a break until after the weekend. I am in edit on my Fifty Shades of Love – Passion book and a trilogy launch for next week. I will return to this Fan Fiction story as I really love it. I am enjoying it so much. I think you will all agree the fast ride Bell and Edward are on and Alice with them is now about to move into a more stable phase. Dating is part of it. And yes, Jacob Black too... More to come, much more…

Roshandra, warmly writing on


	20. Chapter 20 Karma Sex in his Car

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author Simone for later publication. It may not be copied but only enjoyed her on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 20**

 **Karma**

 **A TURN OF FATE?**

Edward was preparing to head out of town to his Vancouver office. He texted Bella .

'Good morning, hope you slept good, you there?'

'Edward, hey, hi, yes, heading for a mug of tea. You have your flight at noon?'

'Yes, and you are coming to the office for some notes on your job starting and want you to use my private office.'

'Yes that is the plan Mr. Masen. See you in an hour.'

I needed to be very grounded when I mentioned the Jacob Black part time work I am doing. I thought I would just casually slip it in before he headed out of his office to the airport. I wanted to keep the discussion on that frankly matter of fact. It was really none of his business how I spent my extra time or what I wanted to invest in. I liked Jacob too as a new friend. He was just filled with sunshine. When I had that second interview with him I radiated his happy energy for the day. He infused anyone around him with sunshine that way. He really was a good guy helping his people. I liked what this was doing for the Indian cause.

Alice headed out early on another job interview and things really seemed to have falling fast into place. I had to catch up with Charlie now to bring him here to check out this new level of ritzy life style. Dad would raise his eyebrows asking if I needed some money to help me with the high rent. He was going to bond with Bob at the desk instantly. Soon as Bob met Charlie and saw he was a policeman they would be best buds.

I grabbed some fresh Levi's for the office. I might as well begin putting my own spin on that blonde office. They all were like catwalk models with high heels making them nearly 6 foot all. They all looked alike, talked similar and not a hair out of place. How could Edward work in that environment of slick fake glamour that had no real people? I was going to stay true to who I was and be myself. I think by Edward putting me in his executive office it will keep me insulated from the rest of it, but I also think his idea is to protect me and let me adjust to the office. It will raise eyebrows and perfectly manicured nails.

I looked in the mirror. My Levi's looked good, maybe a white cotton blouse with pearl button snaps; it was fitted at the waist and a short business dark blue jacket. That will work fine. Go rummage for some heels in Alice's wardrobe and make the outfit look post college MBA grad and professional casual. I am ready for work. Hair leave down lose and pearl earrings with a gold chair necklace, looks good to me and good to go.

I so won't fit in, but I need to be how I am. How could he have a full office staff all looking alike? Blonde Barbi dolls in a row? Sigh

I had half an hour to get to the office and would grab an espresso at a local Starbucks and head to his 19th floor. This wearing of heels is not conducive for walking the hill sidewalks in Seattle. This means a cab again today. That messes my budget, but I can afford it right now. I will wear tennis next time and carry my heels in a bag. I will get some of my daily exercise in that way.

Right near his office was a Starbucks. Starbucks began here in Seattle. Talk about an iconic business.

"Good morning, I am a new staff member for PUBLICIS PR, do you have a signature card for me to be registered. Miss Isabella Swan…"

"Yes Miss Swan, here and you have a magnetic key for the office for late hours. I need your thumb print please, security reasons, thank you."

Everything today was security noted and desk clerks kept the files and faces matched. I rode up in the elevator holding my double espresso with warmed 2 % milk and honey in it. My own special drink and a lot lower in calories and only a Doppio cost. I was keeping an eye on my budget in some things still. I walked out of the elevator and took in a deep breath. This would be an interesting first day. Here goes my stepping into the real world of my career. Out of college and into a job.

"Good morning… Miss Swan to see Mr. Masen, I have an appointment." She looked up smiled and there was a bit of a glare there. I ignored that. Edward came out of his office making a beeline for me and the biggest welcome smile I ever saw. That disarmed me immediately. The staff saw it too.

I felt like this was a shark tank of hungry swimming killer females all vying for Mr. Wealth and Good Looks Handsome. How did I get in this group anyway? Oh right, sex with a strange?

"Miss Swan, perfect timing, if you could step into my office?"

I followed the boss and had my small leather writing pad under my arm and my iPhone to record messages. I was set.

"I see you brought a coffee. I get morning coffee or tea for the office and have an account downstairs at the close Starbucks. I will add you to that approved list so you don't need to pay."

"Well, one of the perks, that is nice Mr. Masen."

"So, Miss Swan, here are the contracts. I put the person private one in a manila envelope and no one will see that. Here… Now for the employment contract your attorney faxed to me. It is signed and if you could also do so and we are good to go. You keep a copy too and this will go with your employment history and HS. Now, as to my office. I want you to use it and I have a key for you and I have informed my staff not to bother you. The staff was informed that you are moving in here and will build your literary team on this new division. Of course they are talking, but they know that I am expanding my portfolio of clients. If you need to interview any new add staff please do so and they copy me in on all emails with your account I have open now. You may hire, but I need to approve them. Salary and budge is handled by my accounting head. You need to talk to him as well. Mike is a good guy, works hard, long hours and he is heading to become a partner if this level of his services here keeps going that way. The real staff is skeleton numbers. I do most of it myself and I have only a few people I trust with my business in high drive mode. Once I have my four locations moving signed client work, then this division you are in will be my new showcase to the company. I have big hopes for this and you Miss Swan. I hope your vision matches my own goals. I look forward to many long evening talks on business and your ideas."

Edward looked up at me through his dialogue. He downloaded a lot of information and I just put on my recorder to catch it all. He was very professionally in business mode. He thought fast, articulated clearly his goals and his expectations. I actually liked how this functioned. I had no trouble keeping up with his fast moving mind set. I think that impressed him. I was figuring out how I was going to form my work and the literary division. I had a lot of ideas moving through my head now. NYC is where top PR and Publishing companies went to hit the best authors. I had not been to New York yet. I had not traveled much of anywhere. I wanted to see Vancouver too. He kept looking back at me and I drifted back to the conversation.

"I caught it all Mr. Masen. Ah, one question."

"Yes Miss Swan."

"I see the professional way this exchanges with us and how we use our names. I am clear on that fully. Don't you think the staff is going to be suspicious of my being in your office, your private office and a key to it too?"

"Staff is hired and can be fired easily if they don't respect the office boundaries and rules. Simple as that, so don't be concerned. Further, I will show you the bathroom here and then my private conference room. It has a door to the hall or through my office. You may take over this space or conduct you own mobile brainstorming team here too. You can order in food for working through lunch or dinner also. Here is a paper with all that information and services for deliveries. I think you will be set."

"Got it and yes Mr. Masen." I took it all in and it was direct, clear and organized. Clearly I could see Edward was a 'hands' on executive and he was the creative power in his enterprise. Others it would seem were expendable if his goals he was focused on not working smoothly to his plan. I got him clearly and saw more of who he was.

"Let me show you the executive bathroom and the conference room." He waited for me to get up and I put my leather pad to the side and phone and followed him. We stayed very professional just like any first day of a job until we got to the bathroom.

"Here, I can put some personal things in there for you too. Toothbrush, whatever you need so you can refresh and work as long as you need to." His body brushed up against mine and bells went off. My body was so attuned now to the slightest movement he made and betraying me if I let it. I was not going to get excited or mess up our boundaries on office vs personal connection. He stopped talking and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I began to bite my lower lip our of nervousness.

"You bite your lip?"

"Ah, no, not really, why?"

"You are biting your lip Bella."

Suddenly he used my name, I went all warm inside and debated where this was going.

"Mr. Masen, I think I am just a little nervous. The bathroom is tight quarters to stand in together.

He nodded and broke the electric charge that was riveting me to him and him to me. I was nervous now. When he looked at me my world stopped moving and we were in some kind of an eye of a storm. We were together in the center calmly sizing something up. I moved out of the bathroom to the conference room and he followed me now. I wanted to keep moving.

"Mr. Masen, this space really works for me. It may take me a few months to build a team, explore how I am going to approach this market and find at least one author to sign for the company. This will work well, thank you." We found our balance and it was working. Note to 'self' don't step into tight small spaces when he is there with you. The sexual charge happens to build and it gets personal. That was a land mine to clearly avoid.

He looked at his watch. "Well, I had to go. My car will be waiting. I will be back here in a week and we can do a meeting to catch up, Meantime, email me and if there is anything person, please sent a text or use my private email that is encrypted on the company website. I sent you that information and we are linked already." He just stood there looking at me. He was at a loss of words. I was not sure if I should blurt out now the Jacob Black matter. e

He reached to touch my arm gently.

"Bella, can I ask you to walk me downstairs? I want to talk to you privately before I go and I don't want to break my own rules or the contract. I don't want a sexual harassment law suit from you either." He smiled when he said that and it was a cute tease of a joke. I did the mistake of breaking character and leaned towards him and he pulled me instantly into him to kiss me. We both went on fire. I was up against the conference table and he was full body leaning into me. The kiss was heavenly. Then he broke and stood back. He moved his fingers through those locks of his hair with utter frustration.

"Bells, this is harder than I thought. It is like temptation is right there all the time ready to catch fire. May we go downstairs Miss Swan?" Edward got back into his professional character and so did I. I still had to tell him about my second job. Boundaries were being tested. I walked back into his office and grabbed my espresso to distract myself from him. Maybe I should just tell him before we went downstairs.

"Mr. Masen, I do have one m ore thing I need to tell you about." He turned on his heels looking right at me and reached for my espresso to place it down.

"What is it?"

"Well, I did take a part-time second job as a consultant to a company. It will not interfere at all with my work and long hours I am going to invest here. I just am focused on my work."

"Part-time second job, why Miss Swan?"

"Ah, just something I could not pass up and I felt strongly about the cause for the company and their mission purpose. I would just be there aiding mostly remotely or an occasional field trip." Oops, I said too much. Why did I tell him that?

"Field trip, what company is that if I might ask?"

"Ah, Jacob Blacks Indian Reservation conservation company."

I did not see that reaction coming and Edward almost fell backwards into one of the chairs we had been sitting in. He was kicked in the stomach by that information. I stayed professional.

"Why?"

"I liked the cause and honestly we were back and forth in our negotiations and I did not want to say no to Jacob."

"Oh, now he is Jacob?"

Edward was upset and I could see steam coming out of his ears. Jealousy for sure and he was not please. This was my free time and I liked the connection to Jacob. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be interrogated. He had no time to do that as he was leaving Seattle to head off for a flight.

He reached over and took a sip of my espresso. Righted himself and looked up at me.

"What is this drink?"

"A double espresso, with 2% milk and two packets of honey and foam."

"That is your drink? You put honey in a doppio?"

"Yes, why? I like it that way."

"Okay, this is not going as I planned. Bella, I mean Miss Swan, why not just put a knife or a stake in my chest. Kill me and get it over with. Jacob Black and I do not get along at all. Not since my family and I lived in Oregon outside of Portland in the woods. It is a long story. Alice does not even know about this fully. Carlisle…okay I can't tell you all of this as I need to head to the airport. You are really just full of surprises."

"Listen Edward, I mean , I realize this upsets you, but why are we fighting? It is my personal free time. You don't own me. You are not in control of my free time."

Then I saw it. The look of almost helplessness. His feelings came to the surface. He controlled that and he became softer and professional and I saw his shoulders round forward to me. I felt a warmth now and his professional edge was gone. He looked at me. "Maybe we both need therapy or a counselor between us. Let me take you out of my office so we can talk using our first names."

I nodded and he grabbed his jacket to put on and opened the door for us to leave. We briskly walked past his desk of women and they all said 'Have a good trip Mr. Masen.'

Silence when we got in the elevator. The ride down was total silence. We got to the ground floor and we stepped out of his building office and into a light rain. "Bella, the Starbucks right there let's go talk there. He suddenly had his hand on the small of my back and over his shoulder nodded to his driver to wait. We did not have much time. He walked into Starbucks grabbed eye contact with the manager and told him my drink and I was on staff and prepare it the way I liked it. Guy nodded and then Edward turn to grabbed my hand and take me to a quiet corner to sit.

"Bella, you are killing me."

"What, how so Edward?"

"Jacob Black is in this mix, this is not okay. I know that means I have to deal with this. You are just killing me. I have no time to explain the history and how this puts me in a triangle I don't really want."

"Edward, this will be for a cause. It is nothing more. Don't make a big deal about this. You can't control all of things around you in life. I merely…" He put up his finger.

"I don't want to fight Bella. I want a nice moment before I go and to kiss you."

I looked at him realizing I messed this up. I hurt Edward in some way. Granted my free time was my own. I did not know the history between these two guys, but Edward seemed to see Jacob as a threat or in some way a problem to his business or maybe even our connection.

"Edward, don't make a big deal of it. It will be fine. I took your job offer and I am in contract employment for a year. I want this to work out. I like the literary idea. This other thing is a cause and I will make more money and do it remotely. I just want to get my college loans handled. I don't like being in debt."

"If is is money Bella and your student loans, I can pay them all off for you in a second." Then silence.

"Don't work for Jacob Black, please…"

"Edward, that is unreasonable. You can't ask me that and besides I sided a contract with him for a year too."

"Bella, you just made an enemy of mine become a thorn, a big thorn in my side. You just drove a wooden stake through my heart."

I was utterly puzzled at all this over the top reaction. His driver appeared inside Starbucks and he held up a finger for one more second.

"Ride with me to the airport, we need to talk more." That was a surprise.

"Bella, you are mine, you are signed to work for me and we handled the sexual part too. You are mine and I don't want to share you with Jacob Black." He stood up and holding my hand took me to his car. He was a man determined to bring me with and I had nothing to say. I had no idea what was going on.

His driver opened the door and handed Edward to fresh Starbucks that the manager apparently just made for us to go. I was not planning to go to the airport. I had to get working. Maybe this was my penance for upsetting Edward. I had no idea he was going to be so territorial of me this way.

In the back seat he set both cups in car holders and hit a button to move the window between the driver and back seat closed for privacy.

"This is not going to work Bella. You can't work for Jacob Black and me too. I will have my attorneys review your contract and get this to be broken. Now why in the world did you were Levi's. He began to reach for my hips to pull me over on top of him to sit on him in the back seat of the car. I was mad, upset and now he wanted me sexually. We were in a storm of feelings and passions.

"You don't like that I am wearing Levi's?" What does that have to do with anything Edward?

"I like your Levi's we just can't make love with those on you." Within seconds he had my pants off, within seconds he had his fly open and a condom on and within seconds we fell onto the back floor of the car ready to engage in this moment of unplanned passions. I was confused, excited and my feelings matched his. We made love on the way to SEATAC. I was wishing the car would keep driving. I was lost I Edward and how this was playing out. I felt the morning went well. My smile was infectious and he leaned back. We both lay there on the floor of the car laughing.

"Bells, I wanted to just kiss you nicely before we parted. I wanted you set up in my office and have the week to figure out how to handle your new job and role. It was all going well till the mention on the Jacob Black matter."

"Edward, it was not going good when we brushed bodies in your executive bathroom. Maybe this working together under close proximity is not such a good employer employee idea. I am really sorry, but maybe this is not going to work and I am seeing the tightrope this creates for us both."

The car was slowing down and I realized we had gotten off the freeway and were at the airport. My Lev's were off and his tie was sideways and we both looked like we had a toss in the hay. I was sure his driver knew what was going on in the back seat. Now what?

"Bella, I liked the Levi's. You looked great. It changes the landscape of clothing style and it looks nice. I like how you dress. I meant in order to make love having you in Levi's posed a limitation. That is what I mean. I think honestly it was all going well, yes the exec bathroom flashed our connection, but Bella, this other part I want to talk to you more about it when I get to Vancouver. I will miss my flight."

"Edward, go catch your flight." He leaned forward to kiss me.

"Honestly, I did not expect to make love to you in the back seat of my car and I don't want you to leave my company. Can we talk once I land?"

"Yes, of course, look how do I handle getting back to Seattle?"

"Bella, my driver will take you. You can go home for the day too, okay? Can we talk when I land and get into my place in Vancouver?"

I nodded.

"Maybe this stuff with Jacob Black is karma?'

"What, Bella, come on. It just is a personal matter between two egos. That is all it is. It is nothing to do with Karma."

He bent down to kiss me again. A warm sweet luscious I 'miss you already kiss'. He looked back over his should and I smiled. My heart was melted chocolate.

ere goes the threshold

 **11**


	21. Chapter 21 Edward POV Vancouver

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 21**

 **EDWARD POV Vancouver**

The entire flight found me in inner turbulence. There were these building moments of our exchanges when Bella would come out of nowhere, totally surprising me with some unexpected shift. It was causing my usual world of calm, having my life laid out in a manner that afforded me the ability to think or make moves that involved many levels of what I was doing. I saw things in a holographic model. Like a multi level chess game with moves on various planes. If I moved the pawn on level two black I could see how that position afforded me other moves on various planes of the board. I just thought that way. I was told at a young age that my mind was a master chess player type. Carlisle afforded me the best education and I excelled in my studies. Everything I 'touched' regarding business produced fast results and a lot of wealth. I did not care about the money that came of that, but merely the creative endeavors this gave me and the challenges for my mind. It was an executive level of creating business and portfolios. I was young in world experience and Carlisle cultivated in me to use my mind. I did.

Everything went my way till I met Bella. Well, everything other than Jacob Black too. That was another subject and I kept that compartmentalized. Bella though I had feelings for her. I clearly was attracted her and that fire spunk she was and how fast she challenged me. I had to draw back and think on that and observe what this was. What she was. Clearly how I was applying my strategy on this relationship was really throwing me into an emotional ride I did not see before in my life. She was so beautiful and had no idea of that. Beauty and brains are the mix and a strong willed temperament like a wild spirited mustang mare horse. She had earthy values of working hard and was going to accomplish a good career. Her determination I almost envied. Why? Because she was pure on her intent, she had an innocent way about herself and had a passion of hers drive coupled with 'a smart on her feet' quick thinking made her so unpredictable. She had natural instincts. The minute I saw her I knew she would be different. I never dreamed of fate bringing her right to me in my office that day. She became a new focused obsession for me right then and there coupled with that strong first sexual coupling. Sex like that is not every day or just with anyone. This ball of fire and spunk was something else. The fact she was my sister's best friend was a sign we would have met eventually. Maybe this was my one and only match in life and my soul mate? I wanted to make it all work so I could figure out why I felt I could not stay away from her. I was losing all my sense of balance when we dealt with our mutual boundaries. Gosh, when she was upset, I fed off that fire even more. It was pure passion in front of me. 

I had to admit to myself that how I handled this morning was not at all good. I thought making her comfortable in my office would have helped her. The combustion between us sexually flared when our bodies came close to each other in my executive bathroom. The sexual tension was always there just under the surface. I hoped that making love in the back of my car heading to the airport was not going to ruin this. That was not planned to make love in the car. It was turning into sex to solve our disagreements. It was a way to let us connect and stop fighting, but it just happened.

A relationship has to use language to talk to each other. With Bella, she was always ready to disagree with me or impose her own boundaries pushing me back. It was not how I was used to interacting. My hologram chess mind world always had the strategy and steps clear for how I would move. With Bella, the game board I used was not functioning properly or at all. Those structures of my mind were not working. I never was emotional like this before. I did not like seeing my dark side. I had to be honest with myself on that. I was being possessive of her, trying to contain her and yes, control things. I was not going to be able to approach her or this that way. She was calling me out on that pushing me back. I had no map for this relationship or how to work it. I sorely missed her and I wanted to be with her. I was not thinking clearly on this. Having her work for me with what I built and expanding more on could dangerously be jeopardized in my enterprise goals. If I did a normal relationship, it would be in dating steps. We started out with sex first. One hour in a club anonymously... She was a virgin. She knew her body and was orgasmic and had a plan to handle her first experience with a guy. I was that guy. I had to smile as the gods or fate set that up. When I realized it was her first time, I sincerely wanted it to be good for her. When I kissed her after, it made me feel it was meant to happen this way. I could not explain that. I did feel an instant bond to this young woman. I wanted her to remember that her first time was special. The kiss told me it was and I hoped it would tell her the same thing. I never expected to see her again. Now, how was I going to adjust, handle this as a man and deal with her in my life? Clearly we were together. I broke all my rules.

Now what?

"Please put your seat belts on. Vancouver weather is cloudy skies, snow forecasted with a light flurry and the first snow of the season early. Please place all seats in the upright position. Thank you."

 **Q/A Edward's thoughts.**

I wanted to go into Edwards POV and I love who he is. He is such a complex character and from the books I always longed for MIDNIGHT SUN to be published. This ONE KISS is told from BELLA'S POV and I love Bella, my Bella is going to mature, grow up, but keep the basic essence of who she is and what I love about this strong willed independent young woman. In my VIEW Bella would come up with a PLAN to handle her virginal 'first time' and deal with it in a perfunctory way of her passage. I love how she is practical and works in her life in living within her own self imposed values. She is not like other young woman of her age and time with fashion and image, but she is about her career and applying her earned education. She pays her own way. This to me is another fine point of who this character is and her qualities.

Now, as I go into EDWARD'S Mind workings, I hope his softer side that is struggling with love happening between these two in a powerful chemical attraction will give more insights into him. I LOVE Edward and see his maturing into a fuller potential character. He has his dark side to face too. He is a powerful personality and intelligence to work with as his gifts and life challenges. Love is his challenge and letting someone into his heart. Those with people with strong citadels in life often have a vulnerability that only one person can open that gets 'into' them. Emotionally that is his BELLA.

Bella and her sexuality is so 'heady' for her. She is also trying to figure out why with Edward this is so strong and her body betraying her to want more of this rush. Is it an addiction? I don't see it going that way. It could be, but knowing who Bella is I would say stay tuned. This is a KUNDALINI experience with a well matched sexual love partner who has the endurance and fire to match her own in intimacy. This is more than the typical high school sexual play and more than the typical adult age 40 Uranus opposition. During those two critical times in our chronological life, our Kundalini Shakti Rises. In teen phase, we usually have our first sexual encounters. Fast, strong desires in chemical boy girl attraction and we have a ride that is testing impulse control and gratification. In early middle age around 40 we have another natural period of Kundalini Rising and often divorce occurs, women go for the cougar experience and men go for the much younger mistress or affair. It is all spurred on by youth, not thinking clearly, chemical surges in the body and Kundalini Rising. Mother nature wants us to couple and pick a mate or partner and have sex. In the Uranus period by age 40 we see this happening again. WHY? Well, if maturing occurs this can bring your sexual experiences with another to a new high. A high that is Enlightenment in, this becomes conscious sexuality and Sacred or Divine for a couple.

This is where this couple may be heading to. This is where I see a special strong sexual attraction draw between them that in Vedic astrology binds a couple together. It is called YONI-LINGAM union. SHIVA and his SHAKTI.

This is what I feel Bell and Edward may have. LOVE is the additional component in this of course. The male supporting his beloved is part of this. The female being freed to be all who she can be. The couple growing in many ways as Ideal LOVE is a sacred path that we can reach for as a Pathway of Relationship.

Please ENJOY and I know at times the chapters may seem like a ROLLER COASTER RIDE. The story is dealing with youth having their first real encounter with a relationship, love, potent sexuality exchange and careers they each have personal goals on. This is complicated. It is supposed to be so. It is growing them up and let's see how this unfolds. I too am along on this RIDE. Roshandra, merely writing on


	22. Chapter 22 THOUGHTS Edward POV Bella POV

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 22**

 **Thoughts**

 **EDWARD POV Vancouver**

 **BELLA POV Seattle**

Edward POV

A feeling of a void of emptiness woke me out of my sleep feeling shaken to my core. I sat straight up in my bed, perspiration dripping off my body. Was I having a dream? I was chasing someone, someone very fast on their feet, nimble and clever in a forest. I was hunting for game. The hunt was a deer in a very green tranquil glean that I was stalking. I needed to quench a thirst. I became aware out of the peripheral vision of some flash of an animal or a spirit dashing unseen between the trees. It was a female. I saw her finally as she slowed down her run to a gait and this is when I realized it was Bella and I jerked back awaken out of the dream. Sitting there now, the pieces of the astral dream flooding me with feelings for Bella made me quake with a new found connection to her. I wanted to call her and talk. I looked over at the clock and it was 2:23 in the morning. Instead, I got up to take a shower and look at myself in the mirror. This was about many things with this young woman. She was a free spirited girl and she was not about to be caught unless she wanted that too. She reminded me of Alice too. Alice had that sprite nature and of another world. This is why those two were like spiritual soul sisters. I saw it now. I don't think Bella knew why Alice bonded to her as a best friend so fast. I saw it fully now. Why would I have a dream about a forest and I was hunting for a deer to catch as I was thirsty? Bella was in the forest and not aware of me. I was certain it was all a metaphor for this connection. Maybe it was another dimension or lifetime. I looked at my face in the mirror and I sorely missed her. That feeling of an empty space made me aware, painfully aware of my loneliness. I never felt that way before. I never missed anyone before. Never needed to be with a mate, in fact, I avoided it. My world was self serving, calm, peaceful and in this enterprising world, I had created around my business. Now I missed someone. Her…

I had to talk to her in the morning. Handling that trip to the airport was not good. I needed her to understand it is just the sexual combustion between us. I feel I am so far in now that I can't see the forests because of the trees. Bella was part of this forest I am in and she is part of something taking me out of my singularity of living. From that first moment of the sexual virgin wanting her experience into womanhood, I knew I had placed some part of myself there with her as a 'gift'. It is hard to explain when a man is intimate with someone that they know it is special for them. You are truly trying to take care of them and be of service to her needs. Be careful with her and let her experience this for the first time. You merely are the catalyst and holding the space for her to see what sex is about for her with a man inside her. I wanted her to enjoy that. The kiss after telling her that I wanted this good for her and it was not just coming from the function of sex, but from a man's heart and body that wanted her first time to be special. The kiss though meant more to me, maybe than her. I wanted to kiss her all through that first time making love.

BELLA POV Seattle

I headed home and had to think about what happened, all of it. Was I making a big mistake and a career blunder with the overlapping impossible chemistry going on between him and me? I thought I had reined myself in. I never acted this way with anyone before. I wanted a mug of tea, look out this 19th floor view and think about what I was doing. I knew he would be upset on the Jacob Black matter. It was nothing personal, just a very good cause and it might be my backup plan if this career step with Edward's company gets messed up. Those women in his office already see me as the round peg that does not fit into any of the square holes there. I was fully aware his placing me in his office gave me the special space he hoped to keep me feeling safe, supported and so I could get on with being in my work. We got so sexually charged so fast and the car ride was taking us over a waterfall of passion. My debating Edward, pushing his buttons, holding my own ideas, seemed to be a new mix that was like a wild card in his life now. I was that wild card. Maybe my stubbornness was the problem? Maybe me saying what was on my mind? Maybe the fact I have not been in any serious relationship before. It all moved so fast with us. I never dreamed that sex with a stranger would lead me right to Edward and then Alice being his sister. Edward had an enterprise clearly defined and a game plan for his business. If we had not met earlier and just had this business, connection it might be better. I shrugged that off and my heart began to ache.

I wanted a second mug of tea. I will need tomorrow to head back into that blonde office shark pool and see how it all felt when Edward was not there. I knew his staff would not cross the line he had set there. They would lose their jobs clearly. I wanted to talk to Jacob again and make sure this would not interfere now with my first commitment. Everything was swirling around my head, my emotions sorted out more and I could stand back a little to figure how to handle it. A day for Seattle rain to kiss the city was the grey view of the Escala condo and I was going to get moving on the literary division I wanted to launch. The solution was to get my head back on work focus and talk to Alice later tonight. No point worrying about things till Edward and I talked or he got back in a week. Jacob Black was about to receive a nice email, but defining a few more things. Maybe I would walk from that agreement if necessary and for sure now, my feelings for Edward were far deeper than I realized. That aching feeling of his being gone confirmed my thoughts on what he was becoming to me.

EDWARD POV Vancouver next morning before business

I lost the debate with myself immediately opting for texting Bella. Normally my day is always on business first. What a sign this need was becoming.

'Morning, Miss Swan, may we shift to a personal Bella, Edward text?'

'What a surprise, I was just walking to the office Mr. Masen, yes, Edward, talk?"

I called her with permission given. "Hi Bella, look, I really wanted to clear up yesterday. How far are you from the office?"

"Edward, plenty of walk ahead of me, at least 10 blocks and I am heading for my espresso first. Go ahead, I wanted to talk too."

"I really did not mean for that car ride with you to the airport to even happen. I planned to leave you at the office in my suite. I really wanted to just go downstairs to be able to shift to our personal connection and give you a kiss and head off to my flight. Bella, I feel with you that I am always ready to fall into something that I am not accustomed to. I plan everything. I like knowing where things are. With you, and this has nothing to do with you directly, I felt like I am turned upside down at times and in this hanged man pose. I am trying to view this in a way of allowing what is happening and trying to not control it. I am not doing too well. I hate admitting that to you too. My ego is in the way clearly. Having sexual intimacy with you in the back seat of the limo was not a plan. I just needed to join with you and stop our bickering. I am much more mature than that and more refined. Please tell me what you are thinking and feeling."

"Edward, every word you just shared really is accurately reflecting things for me too. I am fine with the sex in the car. I did not expect that or the ride to the airport. I want to apologize too."

"For what Bella?" Edward listened and waited to see what she wanted to say.

"Edward, regarding the other job with Jacob Black's company… I was torn, seriously. He is working for a cause that I feel compatible with. He does need help long distance and I can easily juggle that. He's a good guy working for his Indian nation. If this causes too much of my time to pull me off my main commitment with your company, I do have a clause that allows me to exit his contract. My attorney did a good job for me. I just saw it as my back up plan too. I am not sure I can handle your environment with the image there. I am not that kind of female."

"Bella, I don't want you to be like those other women. What I like so much is you are who you are. You push me back. You make me accountable. You stand up for what you believe in. You have qualities I like and admire and you will warrior through a point to make it. If this was in England and another time, you would be some kind of a warrior female or helping your people and community. Maybe the image I created with the office design is far too NYC off base. Vancouver is a very international city with mountains, water and nature that makes one feel the beauty of what you see. NYC where my business is heading, is more sophisticated and financially bigger on its feeling of a metropolis. Seattle, though, it reflects Vancouver and Oregon too. I see it as nature based on principle. Maybe I will talk to my sister on design changes once things get moving in that region for clients that buy into the services offered. I would like your input too."

"Edward, that would be most beneficial. Seattle from what I see is a city on the rise. Starbucks started there and other new surging businesses are finding a move there. I played with the idea of Vancouver as my second choice city to work and live in. Seattle needs a more earthly office and I would say more around the environment of the woods, trees, and mountains with that beautiful water sound you see in the views. I know in branding a look or design normally interior image will set an image to be in any city, but you know you are in the office of the main company. Like what Starbucks did with branding their look and colors for all their cafes. Alice would be great to update your image and I would like that. Meantime, I will manage. Honestly Edward, my intention is to make this opportunity work for your company and I want it successful too. This is my literary path I want to go into full speed. Jacob Black is a part of something I see good potential. Maybe a client if the problem with you two gets aired out? I am not even sure what the problem is."

"We can talk on that later Bella. And the car moment?"

"What can I say Edward. You pulled off my Levi's so fast and I feel it too. It's like the fire happens that makes you seem to go crazy. Your British properness is still present, but I can see it just slides into this mad, crazy bunny sex moment." I had to laugh. It was like two wild animals trying to get all they could and just do something with the tension. Mad, crazy sex is all it was. Or was it?

"Just so you know, I did not mean to drag you off to the airport and then to have my way with you in the back seat of the limo. When I saw you in the back seat after when I was curbside at the air check In, I saw those beautiful eyes of your swimming with a look of melted chocolate. I wanted to turn around and come back to kiss you again. You have no idea what you looked like to me in the back seat of the car after that lovemaking and my body was still throbbing from you. You just warm me from head to foot. My English ways are so buttoned down and you make me loosen it all up. I just want to handle myself better Bella. Normally I do."

"Talk when we meet in a week Bella? Another date to the Fish Market so we can talk more?"

"Edward, yes, I would like that. I want to work on my ideas this week and set things up for my team so I will send you business proposals on staff and just get that moving, Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Swan…"

"Thank you Mr. Masen…" CLICK

His dream he needs to analyze further. She had a week of business to seriously organize. Alice is going to get brought into the decorating of his office and maybe branding a new overview design. Bella will have her input too, and maybe they can start dating with a focus on the relationship. Yes, they are in relationship. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading, Roshandra, warmly writing on

Dream 2 Edwards continuing DREAM

She made me drawback to observe her more fully. She bolted and dashed ahead of where I was darting from tree to tree running faster than I ever had seen anyone before. This forest was about hunting and I was clear I wanted to follow her. So I did. I saw a crossbow of two trees coming and I would catch her there. Well, maybe catch her and this was my prey. Something new to hunt… I would figure out what it was, once I caught it. Clearly this scent was female and in season. I calculated and waited for her to move across my screen of vision, planning to grab her in the crossbow between the two trees.


	23. Chapter 23 Now What?

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 23**

 **Now What?**

The week apart creates time for both Edward and Bella the polarization changes they each must think about. It is crazy love with passions, flying wildly so high is a runaway train taking their life purposes off track at a moment's combustion. What had Bella opened within herself with the sexual primal levels of carnal passions? Had Edward created his own watershed? He's building his company in public relations, media world and success for his clients he helps to model their product image may be flipped on its end. Having her in his office in Seattle was a solution to help her work feeling comfortable. Is Alice going to change the look of his branding environment of the PUBLICIS? You betcha… Brother sister dynamics are about to come into play now. Relationship dynamics are each thinking over the next move when they reconnect. Breathe Edward, your strong self control will handle the volatile changes you both erupt with and calm things down. Still water runs deep. Bella needs to keep her head clear now too, she must juggle this real life, career opportunity and also the side consulting commitment to Jacob Black's good cause. Oh, yes, enter Jacob Black in the picture too. And yes, enter Alice landing her dream job too. It is going to get interesting now to a whole next level of ONE KISS Story, by Roshandra.

Thank you for following me and reviews and yes, tell your friends. I also launched my published story on FIFTY SHADES OF LOVE. It is on Amazon and this is a different kind of FIFTY SHADES. I think you might love it too, well, I hope so. Thank you again, Roshandra, merely writing on.

 **NOW WHAT?**

I was ready to finally face the morning of walking into Edward's office to own my job. I could not let my thoughts of the blonde tall landscape of the model like women get to me. I was average height, brown thick hair, warm brown eyes and sporty look in how I dressed in my wardrobe. Well, I dressed that way except when Alice had her fashion say so on what I was wearing. It was all good, but it was time to take my life by the proverbial steering wheel. I had to handle this office matter and get myself moving on why I wanted to do this job. I was 'me'. I was not a tall Nordic blonde type. I wore heels… Alice's when I was doing a dress up moment. The rest of the time, well, I wore Levi's, good leather shoes and feminine tops. I had my own style and I would wear it. I would carry this off. Now to business...

My dreams were playing out scenarios of the way I could arrange my week and actually get this ball rolling. Dreams were also showing me in bed with Edward. Some of this seems like a fantasy, or was it? Was he dreaming the same dreams I was having?

Office day two was on the check list today. I looked in my bathroom mirror seeing a young girl woman trying to pull this together. The big boss man was out of the office in Vancouver till next week building his empire. I better not mess up or take his castle down. Careers like this are a once in a lifetime opportunity and I did want to succeed. I had so many ideas on this with clear goals. The literary world is where my education and personal interests showed me a path. It was laden with books of upcoming or rising new authors. I wanted authors that were missed by the BIG 5 publishers and fell through the crack of the unknowns. I wanted quality, unique new essayists and those hungry to launch. I did not want copy cats and repeating popular theme writers. I wanted the real stuff. I was going to ferret a few college English Lit grads for suggestions of new reading material on authors they see with great potential. I hoped to line up three before Edward got back. ' _Correction note to self, Mr. Masen.'_

 **Enter the dragon.**

Tuesday did not turn out the way I had thought it through that morning getting ready. Why? Well the moment I got ready, dressed in fresh, comfortable city looking Levi's with a burgundy leather thin belt, crisp cotton white blouse, collar up making me look edgy, and those brown leather penny loafers, the shit hit the fan walking into the office. I carried my double espresso, free of course, and was all set for a fresh start, and this look on the receptionist's face told the staff was in fear zone. What was going on? I smiled, saying good morning heading right for Edward's office, correction, Mr. Masen's office. I casually opened the door and she was sitting there at his desk. Enter the dragon woman.

I walked into this feeling of some creature of some unknown world to me was the hidden additional power to this building business. One look at her and her look, or rather glare at me of superior position confirmed I was a lowly nobody newbie. Now what? I wished I had on Alice's four-inch heels. Now what indeed? Polite introductions would not go well; I smelled blood in the air. Maybe my own?

She glared, no she had an evil eye look like a predator and I had just stepped into her dragon's lair and it felt like I was about to be her next meal. The innocent naïve college girl with her degrees in hand from graduation dangling from her fingers was the target for this woman. The ink on my contract for employment was still drying and now this. Edward did not mention he had this dragon lady before in his business.

"Yes, and who are you? Is that my Starbucks? I ordered a venti drink, not a short and can't you new staff get something as simple as a morning latte right?

 _Inside I was in OMG phase, deer in headlights, where is my sword and fuck. She just stopped doing what she was doing and glared at me like a serpent that was very pissed off I was there breathing._

Suck it up Bella, you are in the big world and this dragon wants her food. Clear your voice and speak up…

"Good morning, I am Isabella Swan and…"

"Sweetie, I could care less who you are. Where is my drink. Turn your young college girl ass around and be a good intern and go get me what I normally drink. I have a day full of calls and need to keep my drinks coming. You are standing there like a darn dumb deer and I have no time for this. Go…"

"Excuse me, ma'am. I work here."

"Did you just call me, ma'am'? Do I look like the kind of woman professional that would take kindly to that word? Look sweetie, I eat interns for breakfast and I am not in the mood. Mr. Masen in in Vancouver and I flew in here from London to handle some business he is juggling. Why am I explaining that to you?"

"Can we try again? I'm Bella Swan, I work as the new literary lead of the Publicis staff and Mr. Masen hired me and I am using his office for the week setting up contacts and getting my team going." I said too much to this woman. She quickly took that all in, sat back in a rather aristocratic smug way to evaluate the fact I was not on her radar of staff. Whoever she was Edward was going to a talk from her that would not be a light fun one. This woman did eat people and lowly staff that got in her business way. I was on the menu. I had to stand my ground, wrong word Bella, re-think fast. I would breathe in and center myself. Stay in the moment and show no fear or lack of innocence. I did not know who she was and she did not know who I was. Well, now she knows a name, a job role and she was calculating her prey to eat. I was her prey and target. Inside I gulped, trying to make my saliva swallow be normal. Inside I was screaming 'run Bella' she is a demon dragon woman and eats young college women alive screaming ripping off their heads and shaking the blood out of them. Get a grip Bella, stand your ground calmly and work this out. Note to self, wear four-inch heels.

"Maybe you need to call Mr. Masen? May I ask your name?" Total glare at me. That did not go over well? I stood my ground calmly. I was not going to show fear or cow tow to this woman. Show no signs of fear Bella, don't go into warrior mode, be mature now, be the Samauri, be one with the calm within and don't let this dragon scare you. This is a life moment. Not one I was expecting, but stay the course. Edward would handle this.

"I see, you want to meet one of the key partners I this enterprise?"

My mind went on overdrive. Edward, according to Alice had plenty of money at his disposal, so the question is why would he have a dragon woman as a partner or investor? I figured that out fast. I dared not query her further as she was contemplating this enter who is who moment. I swear this was a dragon incarnate. Scales from her skin on her body, good looking mature woman, power filling the room and this creature was well suited for eating others alive in business. I was not going to be her morning morsel of a meal. On the other hand, if I had known she was part of the mix, I seriously would not have taken the job. This was hell sitting behind Edward's desk. The desk we had an afternoon delight on, a two hour sexual moment. I began to smile to myself, if only she knew I was sleeping with Edward. Bella, cancel out that thought immediately. Do not try to outwit this dragon, the woman has life experience in the trenches of life. She is no easy adversary and is not the mother type. She would eat her eggs of snakes or baby dragons or whatever she would give birth to. How could Edward have an association to this woman?

"Edward, I know you are in business meeting. I called you because there is a young brown hair mousey college girl standing in front of me in your office telling me she is literary staff head? What the fuck is going on? Pardon my French Edward; I am not in a good mood. I flew in from London, NYC is delayed on office launch and now I have a not informed new staff member standing there like a lost puppy?"

"Edward, let's put this on speaker phone, shall we?"

"Alex, good morning to you too. Hello Miss Swan, ladies hold a moment while I step out of my meeting to have this talk."

"Miss Swan please take a seat there in my office in one of the white Barcelona chairs, okay? Now Alex, I sent you staff updates over a week ago. Your personal assistant might have missed it. Further, let's have good manners and not be out of sorts. I know you just flew in and I did not expect you to come to the Seattle office. We talked on NYC, which is where I thought you would be working. Miss Swan is using my office; this is why she has a key and is doing a week of creating her staff team. She needs to handle that Alex. Now, let me introduce you both."

The dragon woman seemed to take it down a notch from raw fire breathing power to a slow boil. I watched and felt the room cool down. She changed the entire atmosphere of his office. What kind of a creature was she?

"Alexander Cavennaugh, please meet Miss Isabella Swan. She is head of the new division I am grooming in the literary publishing world. Her credentials, although right out of her MBA and English Literature major is perfect for what I am doing. No questions asked Alex, okay? Now, Miss Swan, this is a partner that is silent in the company and she is Mrs. Cavennaugh for my international enterprise and NYC America bridging. She is a key player with an amazing history in this PR world and the old guard in the advertising know how. Her role is to aid me build my company on the international side. She is never been in my Seattle base. Ladies, please nod that you have now been formally introduced. Now, Bella, is meant to be working in my office for the week while I am in Vancouver. Bella, would you be alright if you worked in my private conference room to get your project moving?"

I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Mr. Masen, yes, thank you, that would work fine for me. I have a lot to handle today. Thank you."

I got up to walk over to offer my hand to Mrs. Dragon woman. She sent me softening hate stares. I forged on to extend a peace offering. Inside I was thinking, here, eat my hand instead of me.

She sat back in her executive power chair of Edward's seeing the playing field allowed this lowly brown haired young woman to share the same space with her. She did not even stand up, but only reached her arm forth to shake my hand hanging there waiting in mid air. She probably had octopus tentacles for arms anyway.

"Bella is it? Well, go do what you need to in the conference room. Don't bother me then. Oh, ask the blonde at the desk to get my Starbucks." She turned the speaker call off and grabbed her iPhone to finish her private talk with Edward. I turned as I was dismissed clearly by this evil dragon of a beast. OMG, she was a partner? I had to rethink all of this. Inside I was shrieking.

I turned to head to the private conference room shaking still. I had been thrown into a pit with that? Okay, I survived a life test number 11. Is this really happening to me? I had plans. I had handled my virginal moment as a plan. Look how that worked out? Okay, get a grip Bella, go get working on the week of things to do. I closed the door between the office and conference room and wanted to slide down the wall. Maybe I should throw up instead? I went into the bathroom and a rush of warm thoughts of Edward washed over me and my cell rang. It was Edward. I sighed relief.

"Bella, just listen while I speak. First, are you okay?"

"Yes, barely, OMG, what is this all about?"

"Bella, are you in the conference room or near it?"

"Yes, and in the private executive bathroom."

"Good, okay, just listen. Alex is important to my expansion strategies. I did not, underline, did not ever expect her to come to Seattle, let alone put the staff on Red Alert fear mode and sit in my office. The woman has a 'take over' attitude and rules with power first, and a fist on her goals in business. So, please note that what just happened was not meant to. Now, on the next part this is not her business, this is mine. She is only a one year partner due to building fast what I want to do. She is to be an 'in and out' executive lead help. That is all, Bella. This is why I did not really tell you about her as she was to be a silent partner only working directly with me. I am telling you this so you understand the role she plays and dynamics. You really would not be interfacing with you. Maybe later in say, 6 months or so when your department is built up... A board meeting, maybe later in NYC... I never dreamed she would fly into Seattle and take over my office. I am speaking to her tonight, so just do your work and move with your project, okay?"

"Edward, I can't believe what I just walked into. I will manage. I lived."

He broke up laughing, which made me feel so much better. He explained a lot, more than he needed to. I knew this was a relationship for certain. Could we manage living two lives with two different roles? Mr. Masen and Miss Swan in work and privately Edward and Bella? I hoped so?

"Bella, I am in meetings all day, can we talk this evening? I seriously am missing you."

I flushed the sexual glow in a second after his words registered in my body. My lower regions becoming ready for intimacy. How my body betrayed me with his English accent and sweet tones and beautiful manners. I was safe standing in his bathroom with the fire breathing dragon on the other side of the door. I was alive and I made it through whatever that test was. Shaking stopped, lower body moist and creamy, ah sanity…

 **Note from author Roshandra**

We have a lot of chapters coming now. Having surprised you all with this woman this now complicates the mix. What FUN? Edward and Bella will talk tonight. Alice is coming in on design consulting. Jacob Black is in the wings. Alice has a job to tell Bella about and a boyfriend that will enter. Oh, my this is getting good… Stay tuned and thank you for reading and enjoying and do share.


	24. Chapter 24 Bella's Thoughts

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 24**

 **Bella's Thoughts**

The week apart creates time for both Edward and Bella the polarization changes they each must think about. It is crazy love with passions, flying wildly so high is a runaway train taking their life purposes off track at a moment's combustion. What had Bella opened within herself with the sexual primal levels of carnal passions? Had Edward created his own watershed? He's building his company in public relations, media world and success for his clients he helps to model their product image may be flipped on its end. Having her in his office in Seattle was a solution to help her work feeling comfortable. Is Alice going to change the look of his branding environment of the PUBLICIS? You betcha… Brother sister dynamics are about to come into play now. Relationship dynamics are each thinking over the next move when they reconnect. Breathe Edward, your strong self control will handle the volatile changes you both erupt with and calm things down. Still water runs deep. Bella needs to keep her head clear now too, she must juggle this real life, career opportunity and also the side consulting commitment to Jacob Black's good cause. Oh, yes, enter Jacob Black in the picture too. And yes, enter Alice landing her dream job too. It is going to get interesting now to a whole next level of ONE KISS Story, by Roshandra.

Thank you for following me and reviews and yes, tell your friends. I also launched my published story on FIFTY SHADES OF LOVE. It is on Amazon and this is a different kind of FIFTY SHADES. I think you might love it too, well, I hope so. Thank you again, Roshandra, merely writing on.

Bella's Thoughts

The entire conference table was now covered with stacks of new manila files. A mosaic design of projects that poured through my creative mind nonstop for hours laid there to see now. I stepped back and had not realized that it was coming through me so strongly for this time, that it was my seeding of the entire new department. I was aghast at what I was seeing now. The table was long, could hold sixteen chairs and Edward's making it number seventeen. This was a huge rectangular conference table.

Focus Bella…

I staggered back further feeling the room expanding. My ideas on this literary division was going to be huge. I had organized my ideas with two more parts to do today on this. Next was to set up some interviews for the team. I would gather some interns for additional footwork on the projects. Third part was actually finding the right new authors this company would like to represent. Once my team was gathered, I was going to start sending out 'feelers' for finding the stars. I knew what I was looking for. My cell went off with that familiar ring. Edward…

"Hi Bella, a good moment to talk? You did eat lunch?"

"Lunch, ah, no, just working. Let me take a snap of this table filled with the first phase of setting up the department. Hang on."

I realized that I had not eaten. I wondered what time it was.

"Edward, it is 12:30 pm, oh my gosh, I lost track of time. Tell me if you got the picture."

"You did not eat yet? I am looking at the table you sent. Seriously, Bella go get food or order in. From the looks of what you sent me, I would say you are setting up a nationwide plan. I am surprised. You are working way too hard though. Please take a break and eat. I really am impressed on what you are doing. You have a handle on this. Take the time you need, the steps and build your group. Anytime you need to run things by me, or talk, or have a sounding board, don't hesitate. I am here to support what you are doing. I had a feeling from the start of this that you would really establish the PR company in this chapter of the expansion. Now, go eat. Are you okay in the room alone?"

"Edward, I am fine. I had not noticed how much time went by. I have the entire table covered. Oh, hang on, a knock at the door."

I headed over to see who was there suspecting it was Alex, Mrs. Cavennaugh. She just walked in looking at me and heading to the executive bathroom. Closed that door and it was clear to me she was going to speak to me. I waited. "Edward, Mrs. Cavennaugh is using the bathroom. I am sure she is going to check over what I am doing. I need to go. I don't want her knowing this is you. Okay?"

"Yes, and I have the pictures to look over tonight further. Talk if you need anything or any problems with her, okay." CLICK

She came out of the bathroom making a direct beeline to the project I had spread out there. I carefully monitored her. She knew that I was not going to discuss this.

"I see, you are an ambitious little thing. You have big ideas don't you? I was very much like you when I was younger. Sweetie, keep clear of Mr. Masen romantically. That would breach your contract." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door between us. I almost fell over.

I hesitated to text Edward. What was the point? She just threatened me. I would handle it.

I thought the environment of the office, the blonde women was the issue. I am living in Seattle in Escala. I thought my life was going to be about finding a job, moving into an apartment that my budget would hold and something a small step up from college life. I had a plan on losing my virginity. The plan was going well till I met him. How would I know Edward was going to be one of my job interviews? How did I know Alice had sights to move us into Escala and pay for it? How did I know that I would accept this job with Edward's firm? I honestly knew nothing. I thought finishing up college was my first step into a life of building job security, life work and living more independently. None of that was true.

I was making more money than I ever expected. I could easily pay for my share monthly to live in Escala. I was sleeping with Edward. I never dreamed of the guy that deflowered me, would turn up in my life again. It was sex with a stranger. I had a plan. Now I was in a relationship with this stranger. I was in his company fending off the dragon woman. I was walking in for the second day of work, past a litany of matching blonde women. I did not fit into any of this. Is this how life is going into the real world? Was this the world of post graduation? Finally, I screamed at my inner thoughts to be quiet. It was exhausting me.

I somehow had gotten food delivered and worked till closing. I looked at my cell and the time was unbelievable. It was near 8 pm and I had to go home. My days worth of work a series of portfolios on the conference table would wait till the morning. I was numb and headed out of the office and to find a cab to take me home. I pondered texting Edward, but something inside me told me not to. Alice might be concerned on where I was, so I texted her instead.

'Alice u there?'

'Hey, just thinking of u.'

'Getting a cab, exhausted, coming home.'

'Good, I just got in too and was going to call. Hungry?'

'Starving, see you in 15 minutes or less.' I headed out the lobby doors to a car pulling up. I was beyond tired.

"Escala, please…"


	25. Chapter 25 Alice's evening with Bella

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 25**

Alice's Evening with Bella

My cab brought me to the famous landmark of Seattle known for the Fifty Shades of Grey books and film. We pulled up and I looked skyward thinking about that fact. I was really beyond exhaustion with my brain in a fog. Alice was going to want to talk, so I could just listen. How many people came by here to see the building of the book mention? We were living in it. Only Alice would do something like this. It was like going from high school and Twilight into the executive world of Fifty Shades of Grey. Why was I even thinking about all of that? Right, we were living in Escala. I reached for money to pay the driver and crawled out of the back seat heading to the entrance. Bob was on tonight and that gave me the feeling of coming home. We both nodded and I went to the elevator.

Alice would be waiting.

"Bella, what happened to you? You look awful?"

"Well, Alice, I dealt with a dragon, Edward called from Canada in a conference call and I worked through lunch, beaks, and no idea what time it was. Maybe I should skip dinner, take a bath and hit my bed?"

"You dealt with a dragon? Really, do tell?" Alice was moving around the kitchen and presenting a dinner of our recent left overs. She had a dish of hot pasta, green beans in pesto sauce with slivered almonds, cold, some soup steaming in a cup and then a warm cup of tea. I was in good hands with my friend. She talked nonstop and I was starving, but so tired I had not noticed till the food was being handed to me.

"Sit, Bella, come on, tell me first about this dragon thing. I will tell you then about my two job interviews. Correct that, offers and this guy I met that ran into me and I tripped. I know I never trip in my platform 4-inch plus shoes, but yep, I had a moment I think of fate. Okay, eat, drink tea, kick off your shoes, loosen up your Levi's and dish."

I looked out the Seattle skyline of twinkling lights and almost burst out into tears. I held that back and found my voice. "Well, this woman, Alex Cavinnaugh shows up in Edward's executive office thinking I was some intern meant to get her coffee. The woman was nasty and definitely a cold hearted bitch."

"Wow, so how did you handle that surprise?"

"As calmly as I could and she was trying to bite off my head and then she called Edward and took him out of a meeting to talk about what I was doing in the office. The woman reeks of power, and demanding and oh yes, end of the day she came into the conference room where I was working all day and threatened me after Edward handled our earlier introductions in a conference call. She is evil."

"Wow… Where did that come from? Edward has an investor? He is mega bucks. Why would he…"

"He called later explained a few key details which did make sense. She is on a one year company strategy to help build his international office. Edward seems to feel she was not suppose to drop into the Seattle space and was to fly from London to NYC. She clearly does her own power game and the threat… well… she told me I would be in breach of contract if I had any romantic ideas on Mr. Masen."

"Are you kidding? This sounds like a cougar hun? I am going to talk to my brother."

"Hold up Alice, he is a man. He clearly has her there for her contacts and aiding him for his other markets globally and I just went through my first real world business political executive level pecking order. The big ones peck at the small ones and devour or scare the crap out of them. I managed and Edward simmered it off. He called later and it is how it is."

"Okay, eat, let me talk. I had two interviews with two hours to kill between them. That is when I met Jasper. OMG, girl he is a Southern gentleman true blue. Blue eyes, blonde hair, say's ma'am, and the guy nearly knocked me off my high heels and he caught me. Our eyes locked and I swear I had visions of us in bed so fast making love that I was breathing heavy. Partly from fear, partly from the bump and fall and then the idea of what I was seeing… His eyes are crystal clear blue. Now, jobs, I have to decide. This is really fortunate, but here goes. One is in fashion and this is probably how I will go. It is a company that styles, looks for their clients. It also means I could start some design work of my own. I have to build my work first before they would consider allowing me to do that part. I would be right on the water in the city with skylights, cutting rooms for the fashion work, the models are both local and NYC. They cater to all size models so it is more true to life. I really liked that. I am petite, you are average Bella in height and the super models are taller every year. I would also be trying out the athletic body look and sports women. If I land a client or a celeb I will get noticed. Granted, I have to get clients too, but this is so doable for me and my talky personality made a big hit and of course what I was wearing. I walk and talk my stuff."

She was smiling from year to year and clearly happy with high feelings and full of herself which I just loved. She was such a fairy imp and full of spice and vinegar.

"Okay, let me eat more of this pasta, thank you so much. Now what happened on job two?"

"Well, Jasper took me for a coffee and got so concerned I was fine. I was fine. Clearly the guy wanted to be sure we talked. He is so warm, charming and dreamy like. He really feels like a man from old, rich Southern family with a strong military or Civil War history. He also plays a guitar and writes music to relax. He is from Savannah, Georgia, which is steeped in that past way of living in the deep old south."

"I see, ballads of course? What does he do?"

"He is a corporate consultant for business and a strategist. Guy is smart, calming, focused and very warm."

"Well, you too made an instant connection. You seem ready and willing to be in bed with him. So when do you see him again?" Alice smiled, ready to tell me that news.

"This weekend he wants to take me on a ferry ride up to Canada to the very British city of Victoria. I can't wait, Bella."

"Excuse me, to a hotel weekend right away? What kind of a gentleman is that?"

"Bella, he is getting two rooms. He was clear on that and asked if I would like to bring a girlfriend. I thought that was very sweet. We have a dinner date on Thursday night at the Space Needle. He is nicely set up how he is clearly interested in me. I really liked him from the moment we met."

"Okay, I will see if I can go with hun. I am working on a lot of set up with my department and I may be terrible girl company, but you need a chaperone."

"My virtue is fine Bella, I can say no easily and yes, I like this guy. Next, the theater staging set design interview."

"What, you had a theater stage play offer? Get out! You are so lucky Alice. You hit on both areas you wanted."

"The theater one means traveling down to Ashland, Oregon for the Shakespeare plays and is seasonal. They want someone that can travel to LA too and London. Canada also is having amazing college, professional opportunities for set designs. The downside, it is low pay. I can take it and I am considering and my heart is in the theater and interior design for the Arts being a backdrop for the actors and plays. I could build my experience that might head me to NYC, LA movie sets and London theater. I would work that for a few years to make a name for myself. On the other hand, Fashionista that I am, this is right up my fast track alley and I got that handled. I could make so much success happen and then feather off to my own business. See where I am going with this?"

"Okay, so two fantastic job today to consider and a boyfriend. Girl, how do you do it? Honestly, I am so happy for you, but I am coming with on the weekend away trip." I sipped my mug of tea thinking of dragon lady. My food was all gone and I did not realize I ate everything. Eating late is not a good idea, my Levi's would bulge in the waist, but I needed nourishment and grounding. My tummy was happy.

"Alice, please don't think I am rude, I need a bath and crash out. Love you and thanks for feeding me."

I blew her air kisses and took my plates to the sink, taking in again the 19th floor Escala view of this beautiful city of Seattle. Off I went to bath, oils, body butter and bed…


	26. Chapter 26 Edward's POV and Dream

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 26**

Edward's POV on his Day

I began to double check myself. This spin that Alex threw in my Seattle office was not going to be how I wanted this region to work. I invested in a home in the states and I wanted to make the Pacific Northwest a home base. I was really fuming deep down inside on how that played out with Alex and Bella. I needed Alex and frankly her expertise, connections in my bigger plan and yes, I was using her. She fed off power and potential businesses that she could help drive to the top. I needed that energy and her contacts. She took far too many liberties like this power game she did by coming in unannounced to my Seattle office. I was sure that she was seeing Bella as someone I would be interested in and attracted to. I wanted my personal life separate from her prying thoughts.

I had to smile to myself as my executive desk had a two hour mid day blessing of intimacy on it. If only she knew? I suddenly felt like a teenager hiding sex from parental questioning. I would be sure to keep her out of my office and make sure Bella was not upset by this. What a surprise for Tuesday in Seattle. I was crammed, stacked with major business meetings with this board and drew in investors to offset some of this. I could have done it alone, made more money off the stock market portfolios, but startup is costly and I had no time to play the market. I wanted to be prudent on this money and outside help for small per cent of the shareholders made it all work to my advantage. This would go into the New York Stock Exchange more easily too with those backers. I had my game chess board, strategy set. I still needed to find a young guy like myself, and upstart, to use as a consultant for this strategy in motion. Someone young, family that he grew up in with business smart minds and with abilities to see down the road and be my back pocket man… He was to fit for my advisory private group and be military strategist. I found those types matched my master chess player's mind well.

Bella had me concerned. Alex would snoop, I could bank on that. I knew she was the cougar type and had a strong sexual draw to me from the first time she sat with me on meeting and crossed her legs. She was a good looking woman, gone through two husbands and capitalized on her divorces. The woman was smart. Some would say she may be my undoing? I wanted to think not so. Did I have that under control? Well, if I stayed professional, no one could touch how calm and business like I could remain. I merely had a way of detaching from all emotions. Some say I could go so cold that maybe I did not have a soul? I did not care about their projections onto me or how they saw me. I was only warm around my family and Carlisle. I loved Alice and she could get to me in a way no one did. I let her do that. See, I was always in 'control'. The chemistry with Bella was testing my passions in a way I never had before. I had to laugh at myself. That car ride to the SETAC, steamed up windows, I almost ripped apart her Lev's and had her pinned down on the floor of the back of the car. I was rabid for her before we parted. Her fire sass would trigger something in me that I never had to deal with before. I loved this woman. Talk about a mate..

I decided not to call her. Her day had been long and so was mine. I would dream of her, making love, of course, long hot hours with Bella.

EDWARD'S DREAM…

I seemed to toss and turn all night with business meetings and names of those I was talking to. Vancouver, the huge mountains, the city on the water and a power to it and international enterprise feel. This is why I planted the main office here at this time. NYC would be base two, east coast and of course Seattle, USA and a home for me to rest in. I needed the energy of this location and easy close access to airports for trips. I finally blanked out of the day's loop in my mind. Bella came in.

Dream.

"Yes, I am upset Edward. This woman is like something out of a Disney movie nightmare. Cruella De Ville comes to mind or the Devin wears Prada? I cannot believe the dragon."

"Bella, I am shielding you. Ignore this and just note, I will remove her and not a problem. She is hunting too you know.'

"Boy, Edward, do I know that. She has her sights set on nabbing you. The word is cougar…"

Then the dream landscape changed. I saw myself put my arms around Bella and fly her out of where we were to some place far away. She looked down at Seattle grasping my shirt more tightly. My body had changed to dragon like scales, black ones with an iridescent flicker of blues and golds.

"Edward, you are a dragon?"

"Shh, don't tell anyone, please. You are very safe with me."

"I feel safe, but what is this about?"

"Some say we all have an alter ego or an Avatar self. Mine is about flying, big wings, dealing with power and darkness or evil. You are safe Bella with this."

"Are you sure you won't eat me?" I held her close to my dragon beating warm heart, I wanted her to always feel protected and safe. The dragon in my office was a past dragon female that wanted me. She was not getting breeding from me or any sex. She was however, there due to a role she played and her karma owed me. Bella was there as my mate. My forever mate if she would have me. I worked lifetimes to come to this. This was how it was and I was not letting her go this time. She was not going to die, or when she came into her own awareness of her dragon nature, she was not going to fly away on me. I had to be calm, patient and allow her to find her own wings, when the time was right. So far, she handled that surprise of Alex. I was so proud of her. We were what is termed a 'power couple' and this time it was going to be on love, together. I just had to play my strategy right, not try to control Bella and handle business."

Dream Changed to SEX.

Bella came to Edward in an almost ethereal way floating in over his bed as he was sleeping. She was dressed in white lingerie, a pair of Alice's high heels and nothing else on. Just a beautiful chemise with no panties on. She straddled me as I was in some far off dreamland.

I was aroused instantly and quickly flipped her over onto her back. I smiled. "So, you decided to come and visit me?"

"Yes, I want to feel you, feel you inside me and I want…"

I instantly entered her and she slightly groaned looking upward. I wanted her all night long.

"Bella, you belong with me, you are mine, the passion is so beyond any fire I have ever felt before in my existence. I am not speaking of just this lifetime." I reached for my leather belt and smiled. I was inside her fully waiting to see her response to my question

"Bella, do you want this?"

I held up my slim English leather belt, I was sleeping with me now. She smiled as a vixen tease. She nodded then. "So you feel safe for me to play with you for our intimacy?"

She nodded again.

I slowly took my free hand sliding it down her leg to my back as she already had coiled around me. I slowly put the belt loop onto her ankle and pulled tightly. She groaned and her head went back and she arched right into my throbbing manhood fully inside her. "Okay, baby, all night I want to make love. Scratch that out…All night I want to fuck you."


	27. Chapter 27 Bella's Dreams

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 27**

 **Bella's Dream**

I went out like a light. I was glad Alice had options for her career lined up. Of course, I was concerned about this guy she just met that she was going to take a trip for a weekend to Victoria with. I was along as chaperone. No questions asked. Friends do that for friends. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out.

Dreamland.

First the dark dragon lady.

I found myself standing on a high ledge of a mountain plateau. I was standing there with my hands on my hips confronting that dark creature. She was hovering with her wings making sounds of power swishing back and forth, blowing a force of energy at me. I stood there. She was not leaving.

"Bella, I know exactly what you are up to and want. The female species of all races can tell. You want Edward. Well, you are not going to have him. I have been waiting lifetimes to finally reconnect with him and now is 'my time'."

"Really, you are not his type. Not to mention the fact you are too old for him. Plus the fact you are fire and brimstone with a personality of a woman that would kill her own children. You really think he would like someone of that nature?" I stood my ground. She continued to beat her wings back and forth eyeing me in a way to let me know she was debating on eating me.

"Bella, he wants a business partner. His goal, even though he does not know it yet, is to open up all that power he is. He is rare. He will come into that, his own, with me. You on the other hand, are merely a stand in, a passing fancy and yes, I could smell the sex you had on his desk together. It reeks of you. You won't last there long dear." She flapped her wings and lifted up higher the ledge I was standing on and I looked up at her.

I was not going to let this get the best of me. She seemed old. I was young. That was not the point. The point was she had a dark agenda. Power and Edward…

"Bella, this will pass, fade and when he sees you can't deliver that big project you laid out on the conference table he is going to need me. I came into the Seattle office purely on instinct. You won't keep this man. Next time we meet, I won't be this nice." She did one big downward movement of her large dark wings and lifted higher and turned to fly skyward. The look of her stare left me ice cold. I then realized I was stuck on some dragon's ledge and how would I get down? I looked at my arms and I felt behind my back wings unfurling. The moment of this awakening of my own dragon wings astounded me that I began to cry. I could fly too. I did not have a dragon body at all. I was still dressed in my clothes I had been wearing that day at the office. I lifted off. I flew…

Dream two with Edward

I flew for a long time merely looking at the vistas presented. It was all breathtakingly beautiful. I could see why Edward wanted to make his home in the mountain water area of the Pacific Northwest of the states. I could understand so fully why he set up his base office in Vancouver, Canada and the power of that nature location. His dragon nature needed rugged, high mountains, power. I was drawn to Seattle after college as more career options would be there for me and Alice. NYC was my next logical step. For Alice it was LA. But, being in Washington was a perfect place for us and this interesting fact I met Edward. I flew and finally, strangely, I felt another dragon near me. I hoped it was not the lady dragon again. I kept looking behind and around and no sight of any dragon. Then I felt something above me making me feel a warmth of wind over me. I looked up and it was Edward.

He swooped down to fly beside me. "Bella, what are you doing in my dream? You are flying? You found your wings sooner than I expected. You look beautiful."

I took in this sight of him fully. He was with massive dark dragon wings that had a black, grey color to them. But what was so interesting was the fact he had an iridescence undertone color to his wings. They were incredibly powerful as was his beauty in this form. I began to fall forgetting to keep flying and as I did, I saw his face watch me and he smiled. He came after me and his arms came under my body holding me to his chest. He carried me as he flew. I rested in his arms, placing my head against his chest, listening to his lungs working and his heart beating. I felt so safe with him. I felt so at peace, even at this height flying. I felt his protection and his love.

Then I asked.

"So, Edward, what kind of sex do dragons have together?" He broke up laughing and carried me home in my dream. I was serious, he apparently thought not so. I was thinking about two dragons making love in the mid air. All kinds of ideas came to mind on that. Instead, he was silent, flying me home to ESCALA. I marveled at the fact we were back in this reality. He hovered at our balcony and gently set us down. His wings retracted into some hidden place behind him.

"Bella, if you remember this dream, we can discuss this dragon stuff. If you notice your wings happened in a rather spontaneous moment, but you cannot sustain them yet. Rest… As to dragon lovemaking? Well, why don't we work this strong attraction of passion we have. I don't want to rush anything. I know, since I was your 'first' one for sexual intimacy, I really want you to explore more of that for your pleasure and delight. I love making love with you Bella. I also know it is so primal for both of us, that I must temper this back until we can figure out how to handle this better. I want to tie you to me at times and that concerns me. I am forceful with you too, and I want to be gentle."

"Edward, you are thinking too much. You are worried about what? You might tie me up with your English leather belt. Honestly, I find that hot and very sexy. I can't explain why? The tie is another item I am thinking about what you might like to do with that with me."

"Well, okay, Bella, you are making me smile. I just don't want to get carried away with this intimacy or make it only about that. I have a responsibility to you Bella; I was your first one." He kissed me and lifted up off Escala balcony keeping his gaze on me. Then he flew off skyward and disappeared. The evening skies were a myriad of the most magical twinkling lights. Stars, cosmic light and this dragon that merged into that darkness.


	28. Chapter 28 Alice,Jasper,BELLA Crashing

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

NOTE UPDATE from Roshandra, author R. M. Simone'. I am in the process of doing a Fine TOOTHCOMB Edit with two new BETAS to help me. I am receiving so many truly lovely EMAILS on how you love this story and it was really done just for FUN by me. This was something to write and relax me. My EDITOR Karrie did my CHAPTER 23 here and is so busy with my other manuscripts, that I can't spread her everywhere. I smiled as it seems this ONE KISS may turn into a BOOK too when this is done. Meantime, Fun, Frivolity and you reading and reviewing has inspired me to really move this fun CANON STORY OF TWILIGHT and overlay hints of MOTU I brought in to play out with you all. It is delicious, has an aspect of fantasy and reality with the setting in Seattle. I lived in Seattle for 2 years where I gave birth to my daughter.

The ISSUE OF VIRGINHOOD is a passage for all young women. I loved how I played with this in a pragmatic manner as to BELLA'S PLAN. I am still chuckling as a tomboy like personality of an independent young woman would possibly do something just like that. Edward meets Bella to purely be of 'service' to her. It is all so PERFECT isn't it for Star Crossed lovers.

STAY TUNED. Wait till you read on Jasper and Alice. I love this couple. Wait till Bella gets working for Jacob Black. Edward has his hands full and this story is writing on.

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 28**

 **Alice, Jasper, Bella, and it all came crashing down**

I barely got through the week of hell. From the dragon lady sitting in Edward's private office on Tuesday morning, wait…back up a moment Bella…from Monday when I began my official week at the Publicis PR office. It began with Edward freaking out on a few matters and dragging me off to the airport with him to talk more. The talk ended up in sex on the floor of the back seat, then car floor, getting very primal. Tuesday I got hit with dragon breathing fire woman. I managed. Edward triangulated with his diplomacy to ease that surprise tension to a slow roar. The woman was already setting her sights to take me out of the company and made sure she made me know Edward was off limits. I was handling the double life with Mr. Masen and Miss Swan fine. Tuesday I covered the conference private room table with my goals of the literary department I was going to create. Wednesday Alice brought me into her fray of the two really exciting job offers he has gotten on her Tuesday, and a date too. She met a guy on the street and they went for coffee between her interviews. He was a southern gentleman and from how she described him, maybe her dream guy too. Alice had such a way about herself, I loved her so much and wanted to be sure this guy was going to check out for my best friend. They had their first date on Wednesday night to the Space Needle.

Now it was Thursday morning, I had not gotten details yet. I had a full day of work and put on my walking shoes to hike the 10 blocks to the office and get some cardio in. I now carried fashionable heels in case if I needed to grow 4 inches and pull off a city sophisticated look. I was making Alice smile that her usefulness was being allowed to help me on that. I was sporty, Levi's function for me, good Levi's and growing up in the forests of Oregon, it is just how I dressed.

I was panting when I arrived ahead of my previous day's walk time. I was clocking myself now to see if I was improving on exercise. Power walking distressed me first thing in the morning so I could tackle the rest of this week. I had to have this full proposal down when Edward got back on Monday. I wanted my ducks in a row. It would be even better if I could get a few interviews set in motion for Friday or Monday at the latest. I could work this weekend, but I was going with Alice and Jasper on this Victoria, Canada weekend date. It was way too soon for her to sleep with this guy and dash her heart till I meet him. Now I was set to climb my mountain of this building and go to the 19th floor. Bella was climbing her career and in two weeks Jacob Black consulting would swing into play too. I could handle this.

Soon as I stepped foot into the lobby Alice texted me.

'Bells, missed u this am. U at work?'

'Just got here.'

'Date talk Bell's. Can you break for lunch?'

'Edward forces me to eat now. He sends me a text with a restaurant and menu. No joke, so yes, I have to take a break and step out of the office. I am tunneling thru the project. How is 1 pm?'

'Bella, that is late for lunch? Seriously 1 pm?'

'Well, I do the blonde cat walk first. Get in the office, go to the conference room. Then get them to deliver me my Starbucks. I prefer to go get it myself, but I grab yogurt to start the day and I am set.'

'Got u. U r all on work mode, check. 1 pm, text me, love u.' Alice signed off.

I headed to the elevator and to go up to the 19th floor and ended up riding up with one of the staff. She had my Starbucks in a cup carrier. I looked at her and my text went off from Edward.

'Morning Bella, I took the liberty to order and have a staff member bring you your doppio with 2 % milk and 2 honeys.' Silence then… That hit me like a ton of bricks. First lunch texting and now he was getting me coffee before I stepped into the office. What was going on?

I turned to the side so the staff girl did not see me texting.

'Edward, what are you doing? How did you know I was not picking up my Starbucks before I walked to the office? How are you figuring this out? Are you GPS tracking me?' I realized I hit a cord with him.

He sent me chuckles and happy faces and then silence.

We needed to talk. He was hovering like a protective mother over me.

I left the elevator with the blonde staff stepping out of my way and I walked into the office first. Pecking order in the office was established and I was not comfortable about that. How would I bridge the blonde women? I turned to thank her.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, I know you know that, but I need to learn everyone's name here as fast as I can. Can you aid me on that?' She looked stumped, ice cold and professional. I waited for her response. I reached into my tote to pull out my 4 inch heels. I needed to be taller. I managed deftly to slip into the shoes while I waited to her what she had to say.

"Miss Swan, my name is Natalie. The staff would like to meet you and Mr. Masen said on his return he would formally do that. I would be happy to give you a list and office locations and staff roles first so you can have a layout on that. I also want to inform you that Mrs. Cavennaugh is back in the office and for half the day. I am sure that you could use this espresso." I wanted to head right into the field of battle hearing that and my dream flashed before my eyes.

"Why thank you." I stayed calm, calmer till I saw the situation when enter the dragon met enter Bella.

Now standing 4 inches taller, had power walked with strong cardio heart beating pulse, I was going to go see why the dragon lady was back in her lair. She was sitting at the desk that Edward blessed with our afternoon of our lovemaking and my bottom all over it. I smiled and entered the private executive office. The espresso in hand gave me balance.

"Well, good morning Mrs. Cavennaugh, lovely to see you again. Did the staff get your Starbucks?"

"Aren't we gooey sweet today miss. I am fine. Just had to clean up a few things here and will be flying out to NYC this afternoon. I want you to know dear, life is going to change for you."

I puzzled that and walked on to the private conference room. I almost DIED on the spot when I saw what I saw. The entire huge table was void, it was totally void of all my folders; my project was gone? I gasped, I wanted to throw up and I braced myself against the wall as I was ready to slide down onto the floor there. Steady yourself Bella, don't blow till you see the reds of her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29 Dragon Wings Flapping

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

NOTE UPDATE from Roshandra, author R. M. Simone'. I am in the process of doing a Fine TOOTHCOMB Edit with two new BETAS to help me from beginning to Chapter 23. I am receiving so many truly lovely EMAILS on how you love this story and it was really done just for FUN by me. This was something to write and relax me. My EDITOR Karrie did my CHAPTER 23 here and is so busy with my other manuscripts, that I can't spread her everywhere. I smiled as it seems this ONE KISS may turn into a BOOK too when this is done. Meantime, Fun, Frivolity and you reading and reviewing has inspired me to really move this fun CANON STORY OF TWILIGHT and overlay hints of MOTU I brought in to play out with you all. It is delicious, has an aspect of fantasy and reality with the setting in Seattle. I lived in Seattle for 2 years where I gave birth to my daughter.

The ISSUE OF VIRGINHOOD is a passage for all young women. I loved how I played with this in a pragmatic manner as to BELLA'S PLAN. I am still chuckling as a tomboy like personality of an independent young woman would possibly do something just like that. Edward meets Bella to purely be of 'service' to her. It is all so PERFECT isn't it for Star Crossed lovers?

STAY TUNED. Wait till you read on Jasper and Alice. I love this couple. Wait till Bella gets working for Jacob Black. Edward has his hands full and this story is writing on.

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 29**

 **Dragon Wings Flapping**

The entire conference room was devoid of all my portfolio piles that were laid carefully on the wood of the long table holding every piece of work I had done. She could not have thrown them out. This woman was far to cleaver for that. Finally my throbbing head was allowing me to think. I was going to kill this dragon with my bare hands. First, I had to sort out how to attack her as she is sitting and waiting. So far, not shrieking in pain or anguish was a good thing and I was now ever more determined to handle this battle. She was going to die, of course. I grabbed my iPhone to double check my files on all the pictures I snapped and held for the office back up that I sent to Edward. I only sent him the beginning of the work, now for the next step. Do I call him before I rip her throat out with my hands? Maybe the staff moved them to the closet when they came in to clean? Be logical first Bella; look over the possible answers to this nightmare of the vanished work. How could she?

Of course the cleaning staff would not remove work on this table. It clearly was dragon lady. So, what is her agenda? Bella, it is time to grow your own dragon wings. Don't bring Edward into this battle, let her call him in. That is a smart move and let this play out. I was still going to rip her to shreds. Other thought I had to cancel out was to drive to Oregon and borrow Charlie's gun.

I took in a long slow Prana breath making sure I was solid in these high heels ready to open the door between us for battle. I could use the heels on the designer shoes to poke out here dragon eyes. All the plans I kept coming up with was about killing this creature. How would I dispose of her body on the 19th floor?

My hand was steady reaching for the doorknob, show time Bella…

"Mrs. Cavennaugh, there seems to be a problem? All the folders on the conference table are gone? What do you know about that? 

She was sitting there waiting for me to come out of the room drumming her fingers on Edward's desk. "Really, you noticed that?"

Oh, I could fly at her now and strangle her over the desk. If I was a real dragon, I could leap fast and in flight attack her in mid air. If I had my dragon wings like in the dream I could do a frontal air female to female combat. Catch her by the throat. Where was this all coming from inside me now?

From behind my body I felt something sprouting on my back near my shoulder blades. I took three careful steps into Edward's office. I was focused on the dragon lady drumming her long painted fingernails beating a war drum signaling this would not be nice. Her dragon like talons of sharp claws wanting to get a piece of me… I was going to let her try. I wanted this show down at the OK Corral.

"Funny how all the work suddenly disappeared. I assume it was at your hands? Why?"

She did not back down, but looked totally disgusted.

"Why do you think?" You little upstart climber ambitious college girl…"

I became so calm, I never felt this way in the face of total evil. I never saw total evil before now. I was like Daniel in the den of the lions. I was going to win this battle and choke the life out of her until she coughed up my portfolios. What kind of adult acts this way?

"I took them so I could have my team look over and advise Mr. Masen before he gets back. I am on his executive team, strategist survey and I pretty much will do whatever I dam well please. Why don't you take the afternoon off or figure out where you will be sitting in the office cubicle area." She kept drumming her talons on the desk.

I felt something behind be enlarge; I felt a shiver run up my back and down my legs right into the floor. I remained focused on her like a predator hawk staring into her red dragon eyes. Can a hawk take on an old dragon?

She suddenly looked glazed over with her jaw slightly dropping. I felt that feeling again like in that dream before Edward came to me with my dragon wings flying me forward. Maybe I was a dragon too?

Nothing mattered; I still wanted to kill this beast. The phone rang and it was on conference call. Before she could turn it off, I heard Edward's voice and I spoke up.

"Mr. Masen, hello, we have an interesting problem. All my hard work is missing from the conference room." I heard Edward loose his usual English cool manner raising his voice swearing.

"What the FUCK have you done now Alex?" He dropped his usual prodigal and he was yelling at this woman. I could go for her throat now I kept thinking. I debated, waited and decided to let Edward kill her for me. I had to shift my mind as I was quickly feeling the predator mode taking over all my common sense thinking. I could pick up a piece of art in his office and bludgeon her to death. Bella stop…

She turned the intercom off. That caught her by surprise as well as my speaking out.

She reached for the office phone and got up to turn her back to me and privately speak to him. I was stalking out options. Where did she take my files?

"Edward, I don't trust her. You picked her. I am on the board for a reason. Well, okay, then let's do this at a meeting. I understand you are upset. Yes, I have the folders. What? You are going to undermine my decision and you want me to give these back? I am making copies of everything. Okay, have it your way. I am beyond angry Edward." She hung up on him.

One of the front desk blondes came in almost running with a cell handing it to me. I was standing there facing down the demon dragon lady. I was not going to let her out of this office till she complied with Edward's direction regarding my files. She was the type to power over someone or blow them off. Then you would have to chase her down and force her to give it up. I was not letting her get out of this office alive till the files where back in my hands. I turned to see the phone handed to me and heard his voice.

"Bella, stay calm, I sent for security. If necessary I will call the police too. She has your files and under our contract law she is breaching her personal agreement with my company. I will sue this bitch. Sorry, I did not expect such a hassle and I thought she backed off and would not be a problem. Clearly I underestimated her. Stay where you are and just keep nodding. The staff has been directed to remove her security access codes too and take away all her privileges. I am sure this is all jealousy driven and this is not anything I want in the office or my business. How are you feeling Bella?"

"Fine actually, but here comes the security guy."

"Mrs. Cavennaugh, please have a seat and we need to get all of Miss Swan's files and she needs to approve those are in order. Where did you move them too?"

She pulled open a desk drawer pointing downward. It seemed that she had only scooped and stuffed them into the desk holding them to look at later when she had time to copy them. She only got into the office about half an hour before I had arrived staff told me. She had only time to do that and maybe browse through some.

I could breathe again.


	30. Chapter 30 Office in Order

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

NOTE UPDATE from Roshandra, author R. M. Simone'. I am in the process of doing a Fine TOOTHCOMB Edit with two new BETAS to help me from beginning to Chapter 23. I am receiving so many truly lovely EMAILS on how you love this story and it was really done just for FUN by me. This was something to write and relax me. My EDITOR Karrie did my CHAPTER 23 here and is so busy with my other manuscripts, that I can't spread her everywhere. I smiled as it seems this ONE KISS may turn into a BOOK too when this is done. Meantime, Fun, Frivolity and you reading and reviewing has inspired me to really move this fun CANON STORY OF TWILIGHT and overlay hints of MOTU I brought in to play out with you all. It is delicious, has an aspect of fantasy and reality with the setting in Seattle. I lived in Seattle for 2 years where I gave birth to my daughter.

The ISSUE OF VIRGINHOOD is a passage for all young women. I loved how I played with this in a pragmatic manner as to BELLA'S PLAN. I am still chuckling as a tomboy like personality of an independent young woman would possibly do something just like that. Edward meets Bella to purely be of 'service' to her. It is all so PERFECT isn't it for Star Crossed lovers?

STAY TUNED. Wait till you read on Jasper and Alice. I love this couple. Wait till Bella gets working for Jacob Black. Edward has his hands full and this story is writing on.

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 30**

Office in Order

Swirling around me was the drama that had just unfurled and now was there to the side seating area with Mrs. Cavennaugh arrogantly speaking to the security man. I held the cell up to my head listening to Edward still talking to me. It all had become surreal. Things appeared to be moving in slow motion. I was in a dream like state of being on the outside rim of the chaos that had just played out and these budding wings behind me unfurling. Maybe I was a dragon too? The security man motioned me to Edward's desk to look over my files and in this trance like state I followed through on that. Edward kept talking as I confirmed all my material was there and seemingly untouched or not tampered with. For some reason I sat down at Edward's executive desk chair. Then it all came crashing back in on this reality. I had super hearing that the volume was cranked up on to decibels I never heard before. Something in that intense trauma changed me. Something altered me in a way I did not understand yet. My primal senses were alive like these wings on my back. Did anyone notice I had dragon wings now?

"Ah, yes, Mr. Masen, it all seems here. I will get a staff member to aid me moving it all back to the conference room and once that is set up, I can look over this more completely. I see, so you want me to go where lunch?" I felt confused as I was speaking to Edward, not Mr. Masen. Dragons need to keep their wits about them. I could handle this. "Mr. Masen, thank you for your concern, honestly I am fine. I really would just like to get this work moving. It was just a few hour morning delays. I could work this weekend, although I hoped to have most of what I was doing done today, Thursday. Friday I am going to interview a few candidates and video conference call you on Skype with them if your schedule permits? Yes, let me step into the other room so we can finish our conversation." Edward directed me to move out of the dragon lady glare that was being questioned by security and had more to say to me privately. Staff was directed to move my folders back to the conference room.

"Yes, I agree, this threw me off my plan, but I can regroup myself fast. I honestly don't feel she tampered with anything; she did not have time to. She is smart, I am sure she is just…what?"

"Bella, I am flying in first thing in the morning and will meet Friday with Alex and you at 9 am in Seattle. I need to get this handled fully. She is not going to like what I am about to do. It is professional and legal boundaries. The undercurrent of her game is another matter, but I am going to handle this first and be sure she faces me, apologizes to you personally and professionally and backs off her crazy power control agenda. I do not like at all what just played out. I want you to take the afternoon off, relax, get a day to breathe and would like to talk at 1 pm at a suggested restaurant for your break. Can we speak then further?"

"Yes, of course, but Edward, I weathered it, I am fine."

"Bella, I know you are fine. You are quick on your feet. I saw that in you from the start. The problem is this should not be happening to you and not in my private office. I don't do drama in business. I make clear moves, have set ways and would never have dreamed something like this would play out. The woman is mad with jealousy."

"I can agree on that fully. Edward, go ahead, take care of me for lunch, we can talk more and thank you. I was ready to rip her dragon throat out with my bare hands and no manicure." Suddenly Edward left out a huge rolling laugh. Apparently his seeing my anger made him laugh? CLICK.

Staff was busy asking me how to set out the files and I pointed and nodded. My little kingdom was regained there on the conference table of mahogany would with the patina reflected my hopes and dream ideas of this project. All was in order again. Peace in my kingdom. The clock was approaching 1 pm and it was a good time to take a break. Alice was calling me too. I reached in my bag for my iPhone to text her first.

'Lunch now, Edward insisted on sending me to some French place and he ordered, of course. I am heading out now. Talk soon.' Happy faces Bella.

A text came from Edward buzzing the message. I looked down and he simple wrote, 'My driver will take you to Café Champagne, I ordered you the rich hot chocolate drink, enjoy.'

I looked out of the lobby doors, there was his town and country car and driver standing there waiting for me. He smiled. Walking out of the building is when it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I scanned heavenward to see if the dragon lady was being hurled out of the 19th floor yet. No sign of her dead body; maybe that would be tomorrow at 9 is in the unplanned meeting. I was imagining Edward dropping all his carefully scheduled business meetings to take time out to fly in to Seattle and deal with this cat fight. Never had I imagined anything like this in the business world happening? On the other hand, the tabloids where filled with drama explosions of what really plays out in life behind the facades of creative business. I shook it off and got into the car. I was grateful for the scent of Edward that was in the back seat of his car. I felt safe and nourished again. Something in my life I never looked for. Now it was like a salve of ointment spreading over my jittery nerve endings of my body. It was soothing.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Masen has you set for late lunch; it is much quieter too at this time, and a few suggestions on the menu. He wants you to go home after lunch. I will drive you."

"Hi Alice, you would not believe my morning. Edward's driver is taking me to the French eatery he wants to send me to and relax. He ordered a hot chocolate French cocoa and the way I am feeling, I will need a double. Alice, this woman, the executive adviser is a total bitch. She moved all my week's worth of work off the conference room table and was going to hide it all. I came in to see an empty table. I was ready to take the dragon with my own fists and teeth. Who in their right minds acts this way and does stuff like this in a professional setting? Edward called by some fluke of the moment and she had left speaker phone on and I heard his voice and immediately brought him into the problem head on. He was absolutely amazing Alice. He called security and I got all my files back, untouched. The nerve of this woman astounds me. I really feel fine. I was going to kill her though. I never felt that way about a problem before in my life. Okay, we arrived at Café Champagne and we can carry on our conversation hun, let me get inside the eatery. It is charming and very French. Well, of course I have not been to Paris yet, but it looks like a French bistro."

"Bella, I am worried. That woman is beyond a nightmare. It sounds like she has a thing for my brother, Edward and it are the female breeding competition. Put her out of your mind, I am sure Edward will handle this further when the next meeting occurs."

"Yeah, tomorrow morning he flies in to meet so we three will talk in person. Imagine he has to leave his schedule to handle this kind of mess?"

"Let him Bella, Edward is excellent in business. Even at sixteen years of age, he was advising Carlisle on investments and how to make chess moves on commodities. He is just brilliant. I know women go nuts over him and frankly he ignores most of it. Something about that English accent, heady good looks, understated manner of his emotional calmness that the females want to get a piece of this guy. He is smooth in all aspects of business and no drama. I bet this really ticked him off."

"Oh Alice, it did. He swore and yelled it at her."

"Really, he used the "F" word? Well good going Edward."

"This bistro is just darling. I have a table being shown me and yes, a hot French chocolate drink. Chocolate soothes the beast inside me and sex…oops, did I just say that?"

"Mademoiselle, Mr. Masen ordered a few things for your lunch, but here is the menu for your additional choices. Pleases enjoy the chocolate drink."

"Alice, the drink is amazing. So thick, you can almost drink this with a spoon. He ordered a warming French soup and it seems a salmon tartar' for appetizer. I really can't eat much right now. Not after that battle of wits and dragon talons. I swear I grew my own dragon wings. Alice, now tell me about your date with Jasper and all the details. Take my mind of this other stuff and I am all ears."

"Thought you would never ask…" Alice began a litany of adjectives about this Southern gentleman that was telling Bella this was a love romance in the making. Tingles of giggles ensued.


	31. Chapter 31 ALICE JASPER POV

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail

Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

NOTE UPDATE from Roshandra, author R. M. Simone'. I am in the process of doing a Fine TOOTHCOMB Edit with two new BETAS to help me from beginning to Chapter 23. I am receiving so many truly lovely EMAILS on how you love this story and it was really done just for FUN by me. This was something to write and relax me. My EDITOR Karrie did my CHAPTER 23 here and is so busy with my other manuscripts, that I can't spread her everywhere. I smiled as it seems this ONE KISS may turn into a BOOK too when this is done. Meantime, Fun, Frivolity and you reading and reviewing has inspired me to really move this fun CANON STORY OF TWILIGHT and overlay hints of MOTU I brought in to play out with you all. It is delicious, has an aspect of fantasy and reality with the setting in Seattle. I lived in Seattle for 2 years where I gave birth to my daughter.

The ISSUE OF VIRGINHOOD is a passage for all young women. I loved how I played with this in a pragmatic manner as to BELLA'S PLAN. I am still chuckling as a tomboy like personality of an independent young woman would possibly do something just like that. Edward meets Bella to purely be of 'service' to her. It is all so PERFECT isn't it for Star Crossed lovers?

STAY TUNED. Wait till you read on Jasper and Alice. I love this couple. Wait till Bella gets working for Jacob Black. Edward has his hands full and this story is writing on.

A FAN FICTION coming by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...No KISSING... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 31**

 **Alice's Jasper POV a short but sweet chapter**

"Bella, I never met anyone like Jasper before. He showed up on the sidewalk between my interviews, used the 'ma'am' word and so polite. Edward has the best Englishman proper manners, but this guy with that southern drawl of his and those blue eyes and that thick blonde curly hair; I swear I feel like I could swoon around him. He is of another time for certain. It makes me feel I am in the plantation period and in Gone With the Wind, Mitchell's book and epic movie. I want to just absorb this guy fully. He utterly draws me into his soul. I never felt like this before Bella, around any guy. I think this is the 'ONE'."

"Alice, hold on, I am finishing up this lunch, Edward had dessert packed for me and texted me a second ago asking if I wanted to bring dinner home for both of us. The food at this place is amazing. What would you like? Edward's treat…"

"Bella, get me a salad Nicoise', I am not into the French Onion soup, so see what kind of tomato bisque they have and plenty of baguette bread with a few assorted pastries. That will hold me for dinner."

"Done, I am going to do a salad too and soup again and the pastries are glazed beautifully, so will get an assortment. Some fruit would go well with this too. The Pike's Market is right next door, so I'll pick up some fresh fruit in season for us. See you soon. I want to hear all the details of Jasper."

ESCALA

ALICE POV

"Bella, I left the door open, be right there."

"Alice, anyone could have come in. What is wrong? I have my key."

"Here is dinner ala Edward and fruit from the market. Pike's Market is my favorite best new place in this city. Everything you want is organic with locally grown and farm fresh cream too. I got us some for espresso later. I have an early morning meeting with Edward and dragon lady, so no wine for me Alice. Did you want some?"

"I am on espresso, lots…I feel a buzz coming on."

"So, he is so different than any guy I ever met in my life. You know my history with adoption was very sketchy and Carlisle and Esme shield me from some darkness around that. They found me in a sanitorium that was in terrible operations and disarray. I was in a mental state of feeling lost in time. I was so disorientated. He rescued me. Carlisle took me out of that hospital as a doctor with a patient he had just found. He pulled all kinds of strings to get me out of there. I would have died there Bella. I had lost memory of where I was from, but it was a southern sanatorium. The worst of that kind goes undetected and how they treat patients is horrific. I still don't remember to this day how I got there or why? What is so clear in meeting Jasper is I feel he is part of a bridge for me to the south. I can't explain it, but sitting with this man, he has a manner or way that is therapeutic to me. Some men are meant to heal a woman. Men all can be our healers if only they knew the right medicine elixir to apply. His voice with that drawl soothes me Bella. He also is very calming. I am a high wire energy act as, you know, but Jasper, his blue eyes focused only on me, he is just my healing balm. I am positive this is the one I am to marry and be with for a soul mate."

"Bella, say something?"

"Alice, what can I say? You are into this guy. I am happy for you. I take it the second meeting, the date went even better?"

"Yes, he picked me up here in the lobby of Escala, he was impressed, joked on the Fifty movie thing and had a cab for us to head to the Space Needle. He inhaled me. He breathed in my aromatherapy oil blend I was wearing and nuzzled into my neck at the nape of my hair and I got such a rush. I began to think to myself about European men and vampires. The whole neck thing you know. The dinner with the city below our feet was stellar. The first date impression made my week and further his attention all evening. We talked about everything. His laugh, made me giggle. His warmth of his hand on mine and the first kiss when he brought me back home. His first kiss registered in my entire erogenous zone and my autonomic system. If he had pushed, I would have gone to bed with him. I liked him that much Bella."

"Slow down Alice, the weekend is coming and I will be sure you two are in different rooms. Alice, I am so happy, this sounds like a long awaited dream coming true for you hun. I am truly happy for you. Let's see how he handles the best friend test."

I looked over at Bella, pouring me more cream for my fresh espresso, she cleverly shifted it to decaf and I was still keeping a buzz on. Jasper was a keeper.


	32. Chapter 32 Coming Attractions NoteAuthor

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…I will be announcing two betas I am working with on new chapters and the older previous ones. THIS WILL be al updated and SPARKLE… Thank you for those reading and following and emails.

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself, orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time, all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me throught that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed. This sounded like a plan.

FROM the Author, Roshandra - R. M. Simone'

The ISSUE OF VIRGINHOOD is a passage for all young women. I loved how I played with this in a pragmatic manner as to BELLA'S PLAN. I am still chuckling as a tomboy like personality of an independent young woman would possibly do something just like that. Edward meets Bella to purely be of 'service' to her. It is all so PERFECT isn't it for Star Crossed lovers?

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 32**

 **TIME TO ROCK YOUR WORLD**

 **Note from author Roshandra R. M. Simone'**

 **Chapter 33 coming and will be up today is in writing cave at the moment drooling over what this chapter is about. TEASER… Edward must fly into Seattle from his Vancouver week of tightly scheduled business meetings to handle this problem with dragon lady and address his role as CEO. Let's see what kind of a leader he is and this cat fight going on. His business could be shredded he is building.**

 **Next, Bella is growing her own dragon wings? YUP. This leads the writing into a whole new area of dragon energy and mythical visions of this primal nature vs the vampire and changing Bella into one. I LOVE how I handled this part of the CANON.**

 **I also love the relationship of ALICE and JASPER and he has just entered her life and romance is about to kindle. Alice is a key for Edward in his work too and in other ways and the best friend of Bella. They are both fairy like and two sides of one coin and their bond is clear. Fashion is her foil and she plays glamour so well. Alice will play a part soon in Edward's design look image of his business too. WAIT FOR IT….**

 **I love blending TWILIGHT and yes MOTU / FSOG…the elegance of the film and the location of the Seattle spot I place my STORY IN is perfect post Bella's and Alice's graduation. CHECK. With Alice's good taste OF COURSE she would pick ESCALA. Why not? She has a trust fund and she can afford the future investment once the apartment condo lease is up and they own the condo they will be living in for that first year of new jobs in this city. I lived in Seattle for 2 years and gave birth to my daughter there and I LOVED it. I also know VICTORIA well and VANCOUVER and the mountain vista and water of that region. BREATHTAKINGLY GORGEOUS. It is an elemental world and high grey skies that drizzle often and misty that is magical. GREY is the color with the way clouds and rain plays in Seattle.**

 **NOW there is going to be a FABULOUS Sexual scene about to come as Edward and Bella are reconnecting in this chapter and it gets STEAMY.**

 **I am going to ROCK MY READERS**

 **Get popcorn out.**

 **Get ready.**

 **TODAY you get Chapter 33…Dragon Lady, Seattle business Executive meeting of power, Catch up Edward and Bella and let's throw in some HOT SEX….lol blushingly so….this partnership couple sizzles….**

 **Roshandra warmly writing ONE KISS**

 **Please follow me on my BLOG**

 **Or on my Amazon books…. R. M. Simone Author Central on Amazon**

 **Thank you**


	33. Chapter 33 Edward Flies in, Dragon, Sex

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself, orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time, all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me throught that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed. This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 33**

Edward Flies In, Dragon Time

Friday morning Seattle weather threatened a storm front with a drenching of rain. I looked out my bedroom window waiting for the skies to show huge dragons in battle over the city. Dragon lady was still in town. Edward was flying in for this meeting. I wondered where he had her caged for the night.

I looked in my mirror hoping my dragon wings had grown to a mature size so that I could battle her myself. I had to laugh. I had no idea how this was going to work today and I was just going to see how Edward would handle it. I was along on the ride. After that moment of a bottomless pit opening up in front of me with dragon lady having cleared off the conference table of all my hard work files, I lived the test of the abyss. Files were garnered back as the winged creature had no time to devour them and merely put them into Edward's executive desk. I was sprouting my own suit of silver armor chainmail and my dragon wings on my back. Grow faster, please; I need to fight a battle. Evil lurks and lives may be lost.

I pushed out my inner teenager flights of fancy moment and seeing me as my own mythical dragon. Maybe I was a dragon? Maybe this is how the anger works on a primal level? All I knew was that I was not dealing with a normal mill of the run mortal. She was a creature and a dark one.

I headed to our condo kitchen to grab some hot breakfast tea. Alice was still sleeping. Rain was beginning to show downpours in the city grid locations. High clouded skies laced with the occasional strange dark swirls of winds and weather deciding to change the terrain below it. This was how Seattle was. It was rather a feeling of the astral between world places surrounded by beyond amazing grand scale sized nature with rugged mountain chains. The water of Pungent Sound was filled with fish, wildlife, Orca whales and dotted sail boats for the winds of Mother Nature to move the scenery. I loved the vistas. I loved living in the city. I loved my new job.

I was already on pins and needles waiting to see how Edward was going to handle this meeting. Time for some tea and looking through the cabinet I saw Dragon Tea for Warriors. I smiled and grabbed two tea bags of this potent, aptly named tea. Edward had not called, nor texted and I knew he was contemplating his moves on this morning. In a way I was glad he did not get in touch. This keeps it all professional and on a need to know basis. Perfectly strategy I thought to myself on that.

Time to get dressed and steel myself for this meeting

What to wear? Crimson red? I chuckled, the color of blood on the battle field. I option for burgundy and shades of grey. Sword colors would reflect off the evil eye back to dragon lady. I was going to snag a pair of Alice's New York heels that would make me taller and a statement of female in her power. I found exactly what I was looking for while Alice remained sleeping.

Time to get dressed Bella and grab a cab, rain says we get a ride to the office.

THE MEETING

Edward arrived in first and sent out his text to Alex on the meeting appointment time and floor of the building this was on. He did not hold it in his PUBLICIS PR offices.

No text sent to Miss Swan as she is staff. She was merely told the night before in her business email to check in at the main lobby desk and would be directed for the 9 am meeting and where. It was all clearly kept relevant and secret.

TEN MINUTES to 9 am.

My taxis pulled up at the building with ten minutes to spare. I looked skyward for a sign. No sign yet of dragons battling or shrieks in the air. Electricity was felt like charges of Tesla energy giving a burst here and there. Big stuff was brewing. I ran to the lobby doors and the rain suddenly hit a torrential surprising downpour. The shoes with platform wedge were nearly five inches high. Maybe I should have rethought this and planned for something with a boot. Too late Bella, go meet the dragon and the dragon master. I felt excited. I was not the food for the dragon this time. I looked back over my shoulder to see the first lightning bolt strike in the distance. A ripple of electricity ran through me in response. It was excitement I felt.

"Miss Swan with the Publicis company?"

"Yes, good morning, where do I need to sign?"

"Right on this form. You may not record this meeting either. Mr. Masen is waiting and the other person arrived a few minutes before you. Mr. Masen wanted to be clear you do not enter the meeting till exactly 9 am. The meeting will be held on the 21st floor in suite 222 and it will be monitored and recorded. Thank you and have a good meeting Miss Swan. "

"Excuse me, so Mr. Masen is not using his offices?"

"No Miss, he has an executive private office for legal and private staff meetings that takes it out of the main office. He is very much to business." He nodded being clear he was staying on his role and directions given, I was not heading to another office and could not enter till the exact time. This was all new. I got the sense I was about to see a whole different side of Edward. Note to mind, Mr. Masen.

Pre Meeting in PROGRESS EDWARD POV then BELLA POV

Alex arrived at the 21st floor of the secondary executive suite with trepidation. She was however ready for battle. The door opened with Edward standing there and not pleased looking.

"Alex, shall we get on with this. Come in. On the credenza is your Starbucks, breakfast buns and juice. Water is right there and we are waiting for Miss Swan."

She remained silent which meant she was going to see what he had to say first. Business strategy basics is let the other person reveal their agenda first and maybe their cards.

Then a knock at the door knowing it was Bella, I went directly to open the door for her to come in. I knew Alex would busy herself with coffee and wait for the debate to come and the blows.

"Miss Swan, hi, please come in. Starbucks on the credenza and a few breakfast foods if you want and water is there. Now, ladies we are going to talk."

"As a note to you both, this meeting is being recorded and will become part of the PUBLICIS files and for future reference regarding the problem we are about to discuss. My attorney has this under advisement. Now, I want to be a calm, professional meeting and adult. " I looked at Alex and she barely nodded in her usual way of waiting before the lid comes off the Pandora's box. I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Mrs. Alex Cavennaugh, why did you move the files Miss Swan had in my executive conference room and threaten her?"

(BELLA POV THOUGHTS)

I was ready to spew my espresso when Edward directly confronted Alex of threatening me too. I never mentioned that to him. The dragon was on a low simmer already. The office was sumptuously appointed. It had three chairs, same as in Edward's executive office, the sitting area, and it was equally matched. He was not sitting behind a big desk to show his power. He had on a dark grey English tailored suit with sharp feature details. His tie, cuff links and even his leather shoes all had a look that reminded me of a modern knight wearing battle gear. He had pointy sharp edges on his usually professional clothing. He showed absolutely no emotions. Alex was dress in a New York City power suit for a woman. A dark grey also with a white shirt that was I was sure a major designer label. She had on Paris shoes. How did I know they were Paris, Alice showed me those styles and Alice knows everything in fashion and who makes them. Edward looked like a model off a magazine cover for the wealthy rich and well educated and understated no need to flaunt the money. I was in way over my head. I was thank full I grabbed Alice's heels…my one saving grace point. I sat on the edge of the white leather Barcelona chair, perched like a young dragon mistress ready to fly, rip off the head of the older dragon lady or smile as I had no idea how this would play out.

I could not believe that she was going to try to blow this off, scoff at this and drama her way out of this. Those were all bully tactics done by a bitch that was used to getting her own way. Many adults carry over that grade school pattern or high school when they bullied others to break them or get their way. This predator, Alex was made with that pattern.

I finally took a few more sips of the much needed strong double espresso. I would just observe. Wait until I would be asked to give input. Maybe he was just going to rip her heart out, cross that out, her guts out, she had no heart, and throw the carcass out the windows of this 21st floor. More lightening struck with those thoughts and a shiver ran up my spine. Bella, don't wish harm to others, don't be as they are, stay who you are. My primal new self had other ideas. So did the sexual self feel a warmth growing below my nicely tailored skirt and panties. I crossed my legs to remind my body to not betray me. Not now…

EDWARD'S POV

"Alex… I am waiting for your explanation."

"Clearly you are Edward and you know where you can put that. Look, you set this up as a lynch trial. My role is to help this company with the international goals you have. My years of experience and connections serve's you..."

"Alex, that is not the issue on the table. What is on the table is the fact you took it upon yourself to return back to the office here in Seattle, after we discussed your not being in there. We talked why too. Then you came back, did not respect our conversation and then went about taking almost a week's worth of files Miss Swan created and was going to do what with them?"

"Okay, you want this out then? First, I am NOT going to apologize as your email to me indicated to this snip of a college girl. Next, I don't trust her motives. Third, I think this is a train wreck coming. I am just getting going Edward."B

"Alex, clearly you are a woman that speaks her mind. Things said in anger are often the way the person really feels. Keeping talking Alex, I want to hear all your motives."

"You rude smart ass… in that English Ivy League education you have and that accent. You think your good manners and charm will get you what you want. You need me Edward and this little trumpet has to go."

"I see, Alex, so you think that you can blow up, use anger, drama and breach contracts, right you do what you want and that no one is able to tell you this is not how it works? Alex, I have no doubt that you have worked hard as a woman, long hard and accomplished a lot in this industry of PR, but you are in MY COMPANY, as an executive advisory and set on an 'in and out' in the one year term. Your entire role is to work with me directly and the board I am creating. Your work is international market contract sales. You know, your people get to have lunch with my people. Power lunches they call it and rubbing elbows if business mutually benefits. This is not complicated Alex on how this works. But what irks me and I do mean to use that word, is the fact you are barging into my executive office, taking advantage of my not being there and then you turned right around and went back after we talked directly. Now there is something very dark and dastardly regarding how you feel Alex. Particularly how you feel about my staff person Miss Swan. We need to address that now. We also need to have this original question answered that you are dodging."

I could see Alex was debating now whether to explode fully or jump out of the meeting and throw in th towel and break her contract. I frankly did not care if she did. The drama she was causing and the time to fly in and settle a cat fight that never should have occurred was the way business gets ruined. She was very clear I was calling her pointblank on the spot. Alex had money, lots, I had a lot of money too, more than she could figure out. I was smart about money and making it and hiding it. Alex had connections in the marketing I wanted in Europe, old social ties that I could use on my expansion, but at this cost, I debating in my head as I too now saw a heavy weather front shrouding in over Seattle. She threatened my girlfriend Bella and that was the biggest thing on the table. Bella was strong, stubborn and steadfast along with be remarkably creative in her work. She was industrious and I knew we were a compatible future power team in the making. Alex wanted that partnership role with me. That would never happen. In business everyone was in a game of power. Those that were successful and made money in business were smart players that had to do with this power. You never get into bed with a woman like Alex, ever. She would turn into a succubus. Women my own age never somehow appealed to me. It had to do with my being an old soul and my being in university level environments with older students. Bella was the first one that I ever seemed to click with. Now Alex was about ready to blow fully into that dark dragon nature she had. I pulled back out of my thoughts to gain clarity before I took her down fully.

"Alex, I am waiting."

"Edward, FUCK you"

"Alex, that will never happen, but let's stay on point, shall we."

I looked over at Bella to see her barely breathing. I had to force my focus away from here as all the tension in the room was sexually charging up too. On that note I had to stay in self control. I had a dragon to slay and lay at the feet of my princess. She looked beautiful this morning, I wish she would breathe. I got up to break the negative vibes and get juice for Bella. I walked back handing her a crystal glass half filled encouraging her to drink it. I was sure her blood sugar had plummeted. She came out of her not breathing and smiled mildly and drank. I returned my focus to the fire breathing Alex.

"Edward, when hell freezes over, then I will apologize to this trumpet."

"Oh Alex, I wish you had not gone that far. Look, here are sign out agreements and you can WALK right now. All up to you. Why did you take the files and what was your plan with that?"

Out of the corner of my eye, Bella began to raise her hand. I saw behind dragon wings unfurling that were majesticly beautiful. It reminded me like a Bible verse of …

I turned to ask Bella what she wanted to say.

"Miss Swan, you want to say something?"

Alex was in shock. I was curious.

"Ah, yes, well I know why Mrs. Cavennaugh was attempting to take my files. I just figured it out and my feeling is that she wanted to copy the files, and launch her own campaign in Europe using my model to then secure Authors in the EE. She would then, I am sure, garner a more secure role of strategy for the company too."

I was in agreement with that reason. That made perfect sense. She would claim the work, use the model for her own gains and if not play it against me on the international level of my business plan to expand into the European market. I did not see that coming, but that now made perfect sense. This woman was of the darkest kind.

"Alex, does that ring true? Or do you have another explanation on why you took the files and the drama of getting caught on doing it. It would have still been figured out unless you had swallowed up Miss Swan whole on the spot, covering up your crimes so to speak." I gave a wry smile as she knew now full well I realized her game was to counter place my strategy to pit it against her own game play. She was going to be my competition on everything I had carefully built. I waited for a moment of the reality to hit Alex.

"Miss Swan, I see you are not as dumb as I thought. I apologize. I do that with folks I feel threatened by and or see as my adversary. You are smarter than you seem. Now, Mr. Masen, I am willing to give the rest of my contract up with your company trimming it down to 6 months rather than the year with full benefits and our contract pay. Is that agreeable?"

"Alex, I can't trust you. I do want the apology in writing on company letterhead to Miss Swan handled first. Second, my attorney did draw up the other ways we can settle a walk out. I could have really used you Alex, but I can't trust you. The last thing I want in business and my Seattle or any office is an executive threatening a staff person. WHY? It just is not how I do business Alex. You are a lot of drama. Now, we have some 'entangled dealings still.' My attorney proposes three months of your services and if you stay honest and to our contract, they the year contract income will be a payout and then a secondary contract for NON Competition for five years must be signed as well. You do understand Alex why?"

She went white as a sheep. My dragon dark side calmly shook her to her dragon power core. I was going to devour the white sheep if she did not sign the agreements and do the apology today. I could ruin her before she stepped out of the door here with media flashes on why she left PUBLICIS. The bad press would gain me more attention in a way I controlled. I would showcase then my new division and Miss Swan would launch her literary department. That plan made me smile deep down inside. I was used to playing up against Wall Street bankers and businessmen and this dark dragon was going to be used for the fuel to further my strategy on PR. She was so foolish on so many fronts on how this got the best of her. Alex never learned true lessons regarding personal power and calmness in chess strategies. You never bully, you never act immature and you never threaten someone that I deeply care about. When someone has power and that happens, then you can wisely use that power against the threat and disarm them and push them out of the game. They fall. Alex would fall after this leaving of my company and the original opportunity plan which was mutual at the beginning of our business connection. Now it was not. She would fall. The abyss of power took no hostages. Life in this world was brutal. Power games always where.

"Let me fax this to my attorney and may I get back to you in an hour?"

"Alex, you can fax right here. I would prefer we stay here till this is sorted out and final decision that is agreeable. A written apology to Miss Swan first and no more comments or verbal abuse put-downs... Am I clear? Finally she nodded.

"There is a small private office right over there, please feel comfortable to use that and have some personal space." I stood up and she did so and walked to the door to go talk to her legal advice. That left me alone finally with Bella. As soon as the door closed and I heard it click shut, I left my guard down some.

"Bella, how are you doing?"

"Mr. Masen fine, the juice helped, thank you. I was woozy feeling. She has a lot of venom."

"Well, often people with immature power bases will use drama, anger and the likes to distract you from seeing how un-empowered they are at times. She has raw power, I don't deny that, but she is what you call part of the old regime in business about to pass or fade out. Business needs to have good allies and trustworthy partners. She had things to help me earlier, but nothing like what you come in with Miss Swan. You did figure out something regarding the literary model and she wanted that. I am impressed, more than you know."

I looked into her eyes and saw the dreamy brown chocolate gaze and I could feel myself wanting Bella. She weathered facing this woman and I was so proud how she sword cut her way through the battles. Today even more so... Gosh, she was absolutely beautiful. I had to stand up and take my mind off her and get more coffee. I had a feeling this would not take Alex long. I had her on a move out today and she knew it. The key really was the breach of her contract, I could sue her for employee staff threats and date removal and what I really wanted from her today was a five year non-competition to both my markets. My dragon nature had claimed both markets - North America which was Canada base, USA Seattle and NYC base and London of course and European Union - Dragons will do that and that was my overall flying plan.

I heard the door open and Alex came out red faced. I knew her attorney told her the bad news. I could sue her for everything she owns due to the abuse and threats made to Miss Swan alone. I could further take all her wealth in legal battles to pay damages to my company under the threat he was stealing a business idea and model and was going to use against my PR firm. Manipulations, possibly blackmail and who knows what else this woman had been thinking about.

"Edward, he told me to do the 3 month sign out, five year no compete and I am gone. I wrote the letter for Miss Swan. I will add this. Social circles are part of this as you know Edward and I have some old royalty friends. I will keep my mouth shut on this matter. Just say I had a change of mind on this advisor role for Publicis. Most will raise an eyebrow or nod, but they will lodge thoughts on it. This is just how this business world functions. You know that. Here is the apology."

"Alex, that I do. Now, in New York or London, we will need photos, you know for the shift when that comes. Meantime take a few days off and I hope something like this never happens again in your life Alex. You do have very good business skills."

"Always the gentleman Edward... But don't think this is like post sex of a 'menage a trois'… far from that.

"Miss Swan, Bella, may I call you that? You will make something of yourself. In a way you remind me of who I was without an edge. I also don't think you have a mean bone in your body. But, naivety will cause you to be taken advantage of or seen as 'weak'. If I could leave you with any advice is would be that. I underestimated how smart you are and strong in spur of the moment mind battles. You would probably make a good attorney fighting for just good causes. You have a heart for that, a Nobel young dragoness heart. I see power building in you. But, I also know you have your sights set for the likes of him. Women read other women, we just know."

Alex handed the apology letter to Bella. She handed two signed agreed contracts to Edward and nodded. "Edward, you won this one. I agree, my emotions and anger got in my own way. You think I will fall now, but I have one more big rally due me in my business area. Wait and see, but I learned a valuable lesson about you and this young thing in your company that will rise. Younger females always replace mature ones."

"Alex, I can see that too, but embitterment is your enemy Mrs. Cavennaugh. We have three months more, so let's stay to the agreement and make the best of it. Thank you."

THE AIR CLEARED

Edward POV

Edward

I looked up making a signal to the recording security camera to shut off feed now. Bella observed that. I wanted a drink but it was nearly 10:30 am and the drama was sucked out of the room now that Alex left. I wanted to take off my role as Mr. Masen and sit and hold her hand and talk to Bella. I sorely missed her. I walked over to the wall of windows watching the storm dancing over the city. Thundershowers would be pouring they said for the Friday through early next week. I had to fly out with a flight at 2 pm and hoped to take her to lunch. I had to had downstairs to my office and be sure that was running well again. My entire staff was rattled with all of what played out.

Things would be normal again by next Monday when I had to be back to interview strategists for my advisory team I was creating. I feared Bella lost her drive she had going on her project too.

How did I make this all work?

I turned to see her sitting perched holding the apology in her hand.

She spoke first.

"Well, Edward, I hope I never piss you off like Alex did. You took her apart with a legal scalpel leaving her no wiggle room but for how you wanted to herd her through the slaughter gates. Edward, you were calm."

"Bella, what is significant in power or mind games, is to always know where you opponent will do, access them clearly before you battle and make it the cleanest way possible. You also lay it out for them so they decide to agree with the way out you present. It makes the emotions stop, makes them listen and it makes them realize they are not the most powerful or smartest. It is all about chess moves and knowing the opponent. She set that up for herself. She is going to fall in her life soon, in ways I can't even mention. She will maybe try to battle me once more. You are not the target Bella, I was. Frankly, this annoyed me she threatened you, threatened to play games in my own business and the fact she was a lose canon rolling around in my enterprising hard work. This was not healthy."

"So she did want a piece of me?"

"Oh, she wanted a piece of you for sure. She wanted to kill you and she was right on what she felt between us. That is not the point, my personal private life has boundaries and this is where others will try to take advantage and or undercut to harm another. Life can be dark stuff Bella. She is right that you do trust and can appear to be innocent. Naive is what she termed it. I see it as a lack of world experience knowing the dark nature side of human beings. You do and are trusting. But, it is your innocent side that protects you. I dare say this allowed you to figure out her real motives. Thank you."

"I want to make love to you. I can't, and I am aching inside just seeing you here this morning."

She just looked at me with her mouth slightly open. A mouth I could kiss right now.

DOWN TO 19th FLOOR PR OFFICE

BELLA POV

We walked to the elevator. I wanted him to kiss me and got in. He hit the button two floors down. He leaned over to get close to me for the first time this morning. Electricity shot off both of us filled the box we were riding in with our own kind of storm.

"Bella, I love what you are wearing. A russet crimson red sheath skirt with a short jacket. That color really becomes you. It makes your chocolate eyes even more beautiful. The shoes have to be from Alice, all I can say is the sexiest pair I ever saw. You dressed well for battle, both legally professional and for woman to woman combat with Alex. The shoes caught my eye when you came in and I ran my eyes down your body. How can someone so petite be such a handful of female the likes I never saw before?"

We stopped and he got out of the way and hovering over me and my breathing had moved into panting while my panties we more than ample wet. How does he do that with just standing in close to me?

He held the door open so we could go into the offices and I assumed rehash the events. The staff nodded as the bevy of blondes were all pleased the head of the lair was back in the office. They all came alive with he was there.

Edward held his executive office door open for me to enter in first. As soon as he closed the door he pressed me up against the huge door of mahogany and flattened me with his body and his first kiss. The kiss surprised me and he was working my sheath skirt up my legs as his hand was going for the treasures of my feminine parts that were again betraying me further. I almost groaned and I felt his hand come up to my mouth covering it and the kiss was gone. "Shhh, how can I enjoy this if I have you moaning?"

"Edward, here, now, the office?"

"Yes, here now, I have not stopped thinking about you since the airport ride and heading to Vancouver. Here, now Bella, it is what I want."

"Edward, we have an agreement on this and boundaries Mr. Masen."

"Right you are Miss Swan, but I am changing the game and the rules. I want you now."

"Edward, what if you come to my place at Escala?"

"No, Bella, here now. I have to fly out of her in two hours and want all this time with you right now. My other plan is the limo?"

"The car again? Look I can't hardly look at your driver in the face."

"So it is here. Let's check out your files in the conference room and we can talk lunch on the fly then."

He pulled out his cell and spoke French? He rattled on and then I heard him say Oui'. He was done. "We have two hours to fuck here, I am going to fuck you all over my office and bless this place and clear out dragon woman. Then I have a private plane flying me back and I am taking "We have two hours to fuck here, I am going to fuck you all over my office and bless this place and clear out dragon woman. Then I have a private plane flying me back and I am taking you with me. You will not be able to sit down for a week Bella after. I want you to enjoy this and how much I missed you. I never missed anyone like this before, ever."

"Oh, hold on Edward." He picked me up and my legs immediately went around his waist and he carried me out of the main office and I heard him locked the doors and into the conference room. It had a huge long table for what he had in mind, but my folders were all over it. I felt us bang up against the executive bathroom wall and he hiked up my skirt to my waist and began moving my panties out of his way. I then moaned. I could not help it. He nuzzled me and closed the bathroom door. Indeed we were going to fuck right there. My head was spinning. Everything was red hot. I wanted him inside me and nothing was going to slow this down. Passion had us both and he was driving this.

"Edward, slide down my panties, and I can't go to Vancouver on a private flight. I am going to Victoria with Alice and her new guy this week to chaperone this. I can't. As much as I would like you to sweep me up in an unplanned air flight, I just can't. I haven't seen Vancouver yet either."

"Well, that is not what I wanted to hear. Well, then, Miss Swan, two hours it is only here and I will get my two hours worth from this. You have no idea how much I have thought about you."

His hand slipped up inside me and my moan took over. He went right to the spot, the G-spot and knew how to rub that perfect inside location to release my orgasm. It got me going, everything that was pent up for a week and all the stress with dragon lady, I had been needing sex too. I shook my head and I watched him finishing off a series of unexpected orgasms I was having. I felt him tug at my panties then heard them rip. With his one hand he destroyed my new lacey panties. I was going to make him buy me a new pair.

"I want you from behind. Let me put you down, and please keep on those shoes." He did so and began to undress me from the waist up. He had not spent time before on my breast. I was beginning to feel he was going to give that part of my body some undivided attention. Inside everything got even wetter.

"Edward, let me slide off my skirt too, it will be a rumpled mess if I leave it on. Staff will know…"

"Staff knows already, or they suspect."

"So this is not such a good idea. Did you make all of them sign a no tell on the boss sex thing?"

He laughed. "Bella, I don't need to, they lose their jobs. It is real simple."

I was being naïve again and that caught me.

"Turn around, it is my turn, and I do mean my turn."

I left him manhandle me and every part of me became ALIVE. I never made love this way. Well, I was knew all of this. Making love from behind too

"Do you have any idea Bella, how great your derriere is and the view I have?"

"Edward, I have no idea what you mean, but I am glad you like mine."

"Lean forward and I want you to feel all of me." Edward began to make love in a way that I could only vision as two pent up wild mustang horses would be like. He was strong, solid on his feet, I agile and although I could trip at times, that is why I avoided heels, I was grounded. He was manhandling me in a way I never dreamed of and I loved every movement of his ease with his hands. He had me pinned face forward against the marble counters. I began delirious with the orgasmic releases and then the fire rising from the bottom of my feet up my legs. This engulfed me in our passions that continued to rock my pelvis. Edward was enjoying himself. This guy was not going to let up and I did not want him to.

"Had enough yet, Miss Swan?"

"Not yet, but I lost count on my orgasms." I felt him slowly pull out of me and I knew a change of venue was coming. I relished the idea of this next position.

"Greedy aren't you Miss Swan."

"Yes, I want more, more please…"

"Good, and maybe we need a spanking too?"

"OKAY, hold on, I am not talking about spanking Edward…" He threw me over his shoulder fireman style and carried me out of the bathroom. I left sweaty buttock prints all over the counter and up against the mirror. I viewed it as he carried me out. How did my bottom get on the mirror?

"Really, will spanking can excite the female clitoris if it is done correctly. You really need to explore that. I am happy to teach you about that." He threw me on the table and I was at the far end from all my files sitting there in neat piles I had reclaimed from dragon lady.

"Sincerely, Bella, you were beautiful in the meeting upstairs. You figured out her agenda. I must always keep you in my back pocket to help me. It is really a good team Bella. You have an excellent mind for business. Seeing your work here just confirms how valuable you are to me in so many ways. I better not say more or you will be suing me for what I am about to do to you. Are you sure you don't want to try out a first time spanking? I am happy to oblige you?"

"You spank me and I will sue your ass Edward."

"Oh the lady doth protest. Does no mean yes?"

"How dare you, Edward, no means no."

"Well, Bella, okay, 'no' for now, but that clitoris of yours is going to be screaming for this large solid hand of mine. Wait and see." I was splayed on the wood table for him to feast his eyes on my body and take me in fully. He only had his tailored expensive shirt opened, his jacket dropped off somewhere and his English trousers only the fly open and his manhood happy. I loved how he kept his trousers on and could be so dreamily good looking while we were having such strong sex. He had no trouble throwing me around or doing various positions with my eager and willing body. My female anatomy was all his craving for more attention. My breasts finally were being enjoyed. Whole new levels of erotic chills ran through my awakened body. I loved making love with him. Everything about it was so intense and so hungry and yet he knew what he was doing. He always seemed to know what he was doing. I wanted more.

His hands moved my legs apart fully and his eyes wandered down to the view. I was breathing so easily I could not speak. "Miss Swan, you are swollen, glistening with a silver lubrication that reminds me of pearls from the sea. You are one beautiful young woman Bella. I love taking you in, all of you." His manhood found his way into fully and will an intention to be inside me with no leeway room. I felt Edward up inside my body up to my throat nearly. It was then this orgasm began to roll through that I had no idea where it came from. An orgasm of long wanting, one of deep mystery and one of going beyond lust. Passion and love is what it seemed and this union of another kind. I let go and he and he remained deeply inside me pulsing, throbbing feeding my release and waiting for his man turn. I was electric and on fire all at the same time. I saw stars too and I bit my bottom lip. It was like being on a spit and totally letting go. Everything inside me obeyed my desire or release. I felt his mouth reach for mine and he gently licked off the blood of my mouth from the moment of my own biting. I wanted to cry. He held me and I rested in his arms as he did so. We pulsed as one.

NOTE…I hope you all enjoyed.

I did…


	34. Chapter 34 Edward's Vancouver Flight

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 34**

 **Edward Vancouver Flight**

I could not keep my hands off her. She was becoming a drug for me, worse was, my mind was filled with thoughts of Bella all the time now. That feeling of being up in the clouds, having her scents on me, on my hands, on my fingers that had just explored her body. She was brilliant in the meeting. I never discussed with her how I was going to do that. She observed, sat there listening and took everything that Alex was saying. When she spoke, she had the reason why the Alex was trying to attempt to thwart my PR new division. Bella was astute and beautiful. Brains without being pretentious or ego based. She had no real world street smarts on human beings like Alex, but she held her ground. That showed she has courage, strength and guts. I was surrounded by blondes and I had to revamp that too. Alex would be gone in months, but I knew our paths would cross again in the industry. I was leaving this ending very clearly professional and legally binding. Five years would be a tightrope for Alex to duck tape here mouth on how she could engage in talk. I was pleased I maneuvered details well and paying that bill for the attorney crisis need was well worth it.

I sat back in the large, broad leather seat thinking about Bella as the private rented plane was taking me back to Vancouver. I expected to whisk her off with me. It was Friday night, my plan was to bring her to my penthouse there in the city and enjoy more lovemaking. It was not discussed, but my hope was to enjoy some company with her for the weekend and show her my world there. I had no idea she had plans to head to Victoria with my sister and this beau she was apparently dating. Knowing Alice, she knew instantly if someone was meant to be in her life longer than a meet and greet. She trusted her sixth sense totally. That was how Alice navigated her entire life.

I looked over at the empty leather seat next to mine missing her. I drew my hand up to my nose to sniff Bella again. I was covered with the Bella female smells. I smiled. Should I text her? I reached for the flight phone to call her.

I waited as her cell was ringing and hoping it would not go to her voice mail. She picked up and was out of breath. "Out of breath are we? What are you doing Bella?"

"Edward, I did not recognize the number. I assume you are in flight? I am ahead of the storm or in it?"

"Slightly ahead of the rain front, Seattle is the target for this weather front. I am packing that is why I am out of breath."

"You're out of breath due to that? What are you taking with you girls?"

"Edward, it is the shoes. You know Alice, we are back and forth from her room, laying out complimentary fashion looks, shoes I have to try on and we are dealing with this for an hour. I have not even showered since I got home. I smell like you still…"

"Good, I smell you right now. I love how you smell. It is taking me back to what we just did. I wish you could have come with me. I should have talked to you about this earlier. By the way you were brilliant in that meeting. My hats off to you for figuring out Alex's motives... She would have used that against my PR company later. I am certain she would have tried to control me or blackmailed to get me to succumb to her agenda. This was a wild card that she threw in due to her observing your project coming in. That opened the door for her darker plans. Anyway, let's change the subject. I miss you, I smell you on my hands, I feel you on my manhood still."

"Well, I don't know really what to say Edward."

"Say nothing, just let me hear you groan again."

"Edward, I am packing, I can't give you phone sex just like that. That is what you are speaking of? I need to…"

"Play with yourself. Yes, Bella, I am in flight, alone, and I would enjoy more of what we did in my executive office and bathroom and on the table. More please…"

Silence.

More silence.

"Bella, did I surprise you? Oh, right, you have not done phone sex before. I was the first sex encounter. Of course, what am I saying?"

"Edward, I am getting clinical again. This is how the first time occurred. I think about things. Then I do it. I just never thought about phone sex."

I broke up laughing. "Bella, this is not about being clinical or thinking about it. It's fun, I am in flight, you were suppose to be flying with me and I could really use some 'head'."

Silence.

"Head?"

I laughed more. How could this hot little Bella not get some of the terms? Now she was seemingly virginal.

"Bella, 'head' means a BJ. You do know what that is?"

"Oh, that, yes Edward."

"Bella, guys love that. I love it. I am honestly horny and not at all sounding like a proper English gentleman. I would love to hear you moan, can you play with yourself so I can listen to and enjoy some pleasuring myself while I make the best of this flight alone."

"Edward, I am packing."

"Look, I can send over someone to aid you to pack. I have skills to call people to get things done. I would really like to hear you moan. Or do I need to talk about spanking again Bella?"

"Oh, now we are back to that tease."

"Bella, I am not teasing. Spanking might open up a whole new world for you for that clitoris pearl to go on fire. I can guarantee you will love my hand hitting those nice round bottom cheeks of yours. I would bloody love spanking you Bella. I think you would beg me for more of that please. When I get back to Seattle, we need to spend the weekend at my house and some fun kinky things. It is merely fun Bella. I am also very good at this."

Silence.

"Bella, I need to hear you moan." I could hear her close the door of her room and I heard a snap of the lock. I heard her get on her bed and something fell on the floor. I heard her tell me she was ready.

"If Alice kills me Edward, I am going to tell her you put me up to this."

"Good, now please me Bella so I can release this pent up sky high sexually bound need to you I am having. You should be sitting next to me here or better yet, on your knees kissing me."

"You would like that. Edward that is not going to happen, I am not the kind of girl that gets on here knees. EVER…"

"Really, well, let's talk that later. Let me hear your joy pearl bringing you pleasure and those delicious moans only you can make. My entire body is attuned to your sounds. Make me cum Bella…"

 ** _NOTE TO ALL, Edward's flight was his pleasure…Bella helped it to be so._**

 ** _Stay tuned… spanking is coming. Shhhhhh_**


	35. Chapter 35 TEXTING

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. /Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 35**

Victoria Canada Weekend - TEXTING

Cold shivers ran through my body as a dragon dream with dragon lady and Edward flashed like a terrible nightmare. My own wings were growing and I saw the darkest battle go on, almost full force of these two in dragon forms. I was different. I was more human with my dragon wings. Alex was an older creature of a dragon world that had been allowed to be a woman and live in England where she hailed from. I saw Edward not hold back, like in that meeting which was a 'take down' and put her in her place. Her place was less in power. I observed the battle of power against power and talons slicing in the air.

She would be back on that I was certain.

A crack of lightening woke me up from the dream. I sat straight up in my bed seeing the flash bouncing off the bedroom walls. My body was covered in perspiration and adrenaline rushing through my limbs. Bags were packed, one weekender and a small carry the rest tote rested stacked by the door in my room. I needed to head to the shower. Jasper was picking us up in Escala lobby. I had over an hour to dress, get a mug of tea and sort out the week before we had to head out and off to the ferry.

I was missing him already.

The shower, washed the dream off of me. I dressed for comfort and resembled a college girl again. Alice would be fashionable, of course. We were heading to beautiful British Victoria, I was meeting her beau an I was stronger now in my role at the new career. Despite the challenges of the dragon lady drama, I loved my new job. Edward was the surprise gift in all of it. I was not sure yet how this all would play out in my life. Meeting him was that moment of fate. Whenever I was determined to get through a part of my life or a goal, the Universe had her ways of surprising me with meeting a circumstance that my plan did not include. It conspired against me, maybe to make me see something. I was meant to meet Edward regarding sex. I shuddered thinking how clinical I was like a checklist to get off the paper. It was one hour of sex with a total stranger in a safe environment and no STDS. I was sure that would have been a Bella check off the long awaited virgin issue and get on with post college life. Done… What a surprise on how that turned out. Then he turns out to be my best friend's English adopted brother. I still can't believe I used Alice's name as my hidden identity and he used Jacob Black.

Thinking of Jacob Black, the following week, after Edward gets back in the Seattle office, I had a Friday through Sunday agreement to meet with Jacob Black and go on the reservation land to help his mission. So far, we only handled emails back and forth and frankly that was working fine. It was really a pleasure to help his company. Jacob was a fine persona and I was glad I agreed to handle this as a part time consulting job. The money alone from this one year contract would pay off mot of my college loans. I could not pass that up. My new money from the PUBLICIS was giving me my new financial wings to save and buy with Alice this condo in Escala. I would finally have some solid, well yearned things in my life. Charlie was coming in a week for a look see too, and I knew he was proud of me. My mother made me send her Skype footage of our place. She was happy for me too. I was not telling anyone yet about Edward. How could I? I was still finding my feet on the ground on this and busy growing in the work and finding out I may have my own dragon wings. I was trying to just stay on my career and see who Edward was. This big sexual draw to him was part of the mix. I had a lot to think about this weekend away while I chaperoned Alice and meet her beau, Jasper.

Standing in the kitchen I could see the weather front had been doing its last hurrah and was pulling off Seattle. I hoped for some sunshine on the trip to Victoria. More rain was scheduled for the week coming which is typical Seattle weather. Another cup of dragon green tea in the making, and thoughts of Edward came to mind.

I reached for my morning charged iPhone off the plug in and decided to wake him up.

Text:

'You owe me a new pair of panties.' I waited. That would wake him up.

'Panties, really, Miss Swan and good morning to you.'

'How quickly the English gentleman forgets.'

'Miss Swan, I don't forget anything. You are speaking about the panties I shredded off your lovely bottom?'

'Yes Mr. Masen, good morning too.'

'I will send you a box of new panties to your home address. When you get back from Victoria, they will be waiting for you. Then I can enjoy shredding each pair later.'

'Edward, let me enjoy the new panties first.'

'Miss Swan, I intend to. I intend to enjoy watching you wear what I am going to buy for you. Are you set for the trip you girls are heading out on today?'

'Yup.'

'Miss you Bella, see you in the office in Seattle Monday morning.'

Happy faces and hearts followed his text and I responded with kiss icons back.


	36. Chapter 36 Victoria Canada Weekend

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction.

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

 **A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS**  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 36**

 **Victoria Canada Weekend**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Victoria Canada Weekend**

Alice was standing in my bedroom doorway anxiously thumping her high heel against the door jam. I looked up wishing Edward would text me again. 

"Bella, come on…"

"Alice, my bags are at the door packed and ready to wheel out of here. I am merely checking my messages."

"No you're not; you are waiting for my brother to chat with you. Come on Bella, Jasper just told me he is in the lobby. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I thought he was going to come upstairs to our condo?"

"Move it Bella, he is downstairs, I want to show him the place when we come back. Not now…"

I moved into high gear as my imp of a friend was on driving this energy to meet her guy hanging out in the lobby of Escala. I knew this would be a special moment for us all. Down we went with luggage in tow. She looked spectacular this morning. She was glowing. Why not? She was sure this was the man she was meant to be with for her life. It's funny how women figure that out so fast.

There he was, a southern gentleman with the biggest smile I ever saw on a guy. Alice had a radiance to her, but seeing her walk to this beau made my body come alive with tingles. I instantly liked his charismatic feeling he sent her way. I was sure he was special.

"Ladies, let me get your bags. You must be Bella, lovely to meet you ma'am. I hope that does not offend you? Men of the south speak that way and I was raised to be polite to the feminine persuasion. I'm so pleased to meet you finally. Alice talks non-stop about you and your friendship you ladies have. Alice, you look even prettier in morning sunlight. Let me give you some sugar I have been waiting for a morning hug darling."

Inside I was like 'OMG', this guy is pure Southern Comfort, smooth like old bourbon whiskey and charming the panties politely off any female. I liked him instantly. He was genuine despite all the old south colloquialisms. I was taken by Jasper too. His official full name was Jasper, Montgomery Whitlock Hale.

Jasper had a cab waiting for us and managed to get us all en-route to the ferry building at the docks so we would not miss the reservations we had. He just took over and Alice did her typical socializing ways of talking and showing her best side. These two were a perfect fit and belonged together. I was truly happy for her.

We had a two to three hour cruise I this state of the art ship Jasper book our ride on. It was beautiful. As we pulled up at the dock, Jasper did the gentlemanly thing, grabbed all bags, organized us and handed his tickets he secured for us to Alice. They were clearly a couple already. I followed, smiling from ear to ear and missing Edward. We were blessed that the rain cover had lifted for our weekend and news said it would resume on Monday with another weather front. A sign from above and Seattle was showing us her best and here beauty. This 'get away' was something I really needed too

Jasper immediately handled our luggage on board, stowed it and grabbed Alice's hand and headed us inside to the café on the ship for warm coffee drinks and some food. Who could eat when one was on a moving ship on Puget Sound with water terrain making out footing in heels an interesting challenge? I grabbed for my loafers, rubber soles and comfort for my morning feet. Alice would tough it out looking fashion perfect. Jasper had thick blonde hair that curled like a golden cherub on his head. He was tall, lean and muscular, but the flat kind of muscles. He was a perfect male for Alice and his feminine southern drawl just made it all the nicer. His package was five star rating, and I hoped this was her 'keeper'. I really was fascinating listening to his stories and background. Alice giggled a lot around him and he already reached for her hand at any break they had apart. Romance was unfolding before my eyes.

I needed some private space after social chit chat and they could use it too. I needed to drift on the water ferry speed boat ride and just think about how fortunate and blessed I am now. I was going to pay off my college loans in a year. I loved working for the PUBLICIS and this meeting with Edward, although it was complicated, I wanted this guy. How could I not? He had a lot of mystery to him, though, and I had to stay on my toes. The sexual draw we had I was worried was not natural and maybe, just maybe I was in over my head? This was my first sexual experience and I was orgasmic with him. I had to do research on this stuff when I had time. Meantime, it left a craving deep down inside my body for more of this. I did want love too. It was all happening so fast. My plan was to take care of my virginity, get a good job heading me to my career, move with Alice to Seattle and start being a grown up. I never expected Edward.

On top of that, he was my best friend's brother.


	37. Chapter 37 Vancouver Love

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 37**

 **Vancouver Love**

They were utterly darling together. I gave Alice and Jasper personal space as our ferry headed us into British Victoria, Canada for this weekend getaway. He doted on her and I never saw such a couple of a heaven on earth match. She was open, happy and free flowing in her high spirited nature. I could almost see her fairy wings flitting her about at her high speed chatter. He clearly adored her. I was so happy for Alice. She seemed to find a beau that was well worth her heart. Jasper politely kept an 'eye' on me in the protector male role. He was a gentleman extraordinaire'. I was so pleased Alice met him and she was correct. This was 'the one' for her lifetime.

Sun held out for the boat ride and my thoughts were on Edward. How would I adapt to this potency of the sexual charge, we had and yet, maybe begin to seriously weigh out the reality of a real adult relationship. Alice was my best friend in the whole world and to have her brother that one night plan who deflowered me put a strange twist on it all. Normally, I would date or be dated by someone. This was all thrown into one pot of hot chemicals, ambition on my career post college and then this heady sexual attraction between us. I agreed with Alice that it was a meant to happen for Edward and me to meet. Fate was set up this way for certain. I was not sure I believed in that, let alone the fact of sex before dating. I just tried to get it off my to-do list. That was my plan. Alice helped me with it. Now, I was in with both feet; a body that betrayed me and this guy that I could seriously get lost in. Edward was so different for a guy, that's how our personalities combusted could lead to a blow up off and on. He was always smoothly calm, in control of himself and his environment or world. I was living in my own tunnel vision of a world with a checklist and like a warrior on a target. I was oblivious to things until I was in the deep end of a problem. Every time I thought I had a handle or solved a situation, and I could move with confidence on it, my circumstances would throw me a monkey wrench. Granted, I was quick on my feet or at times wobbly off balance and yet, somehow I would manage. I could adjust fast. Regroup myself or just keep swimming forward till I got out of the problem or danger. With this new added dimension of dragon flights, I was considering this as my flight of fancy to handle new obstacles. Flying after all was a rush of a high. It gave me superpowers. So did all this sexual headiness gives me a new rush. Charlie would not approve of how I handled my virginity. The tomboy that I am was just being clinical. I didn't date anyone; well, no time for that frankly.

My mind went over how clinical I was on the first time moment and my thinking ability protected me. Well, maybe it was getting in the way now of my heart? How this began with him and me is sort of how I had to go with it. Granted, we both signed agreements to protect and keep this sexual energy hopefully in perspective. It made sense legally as his business and my future career hinged in this boundary. We both were messing up. I was sure Edward never messed up. I was trying to figure out now how to change it. Maybe I did not want to change it. I was being betrayed constantly by my body and hormones that put me on 'red alert' when I was near Edward. I think the boat ride helped me to come to this conclusion. I needed to talk this out with Edward. Calmly, no sexual play and see what his view on this was. We were beginning casual dating, but it was laced up with steamy moments of intense sexual exchanges. He was turning up the passion now too, and I was feeling more and more I wanted this too. Charlie would kill me. I could not talk to my mom on this as she would want details. I would not even give Alice that information. This was all new for me. Now with his teasing on the spanking, that nice English leather belt, his tie as another play toy and his clearly educating me on new cravings, I needed to study up on this. He knew a lot about a female's body. He was my first and honestly, I could not have chosen better. Now for this matter of my heart, our working together and to talk to Edward on all of this, I hoped it would be sorted out.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful city ever. There it was; Victoria, Canada and huge majestic hotel not far off the harbor and the charm of England. This weekend was a most unexpected much needed escape.

"Bella, we are heading there." Jasper showed up at my side out of nowhere with Alice hand. "Ladies, you both wait here while I collect the luggage so we can disembark when we tie into dock. Beautiful, isn't?"

His southern accent just caressed me into relax and smile. "Jasper how far is that?"

"It's a mere five minute walk Bella. Wait till you see the Empress Fairmont Hotel, British Columbia, Canada kept her original architecture and afternoon high tea. You ladies will love the hotel. It is all of royal feeling and good manners for guests. This is one of my favorite cities next to my Savannah, Georgia." Jasper ushered us off the ferry and we saw our destination of the hotel before us. As we walked through the pedestrian casual way Alice took off on her chattering. Jasper already was nodding and agreeing and she babbled like a sweet movie river, stream sharing her thoughts with him. He just suited her so well. I followed, but Jasper kept reminding me I was under his protection umbrella too.

CHECK IN

The hotel was beyond amazing. For all the years living in Oregon, I never ventured further than Seattle off and on. This was truly a treat for the eyes, the senses and a departure from my normal living focused on work. Everything inside this grand old hotel spoke of the United Kingdom in her heyday. I was taken with the old world elegance. Jasper got us adjoining suites. He had a single room and for us, we had a larger suite with two full sized beds and a shared large bathroom. Alice loved the room and so did I. Jasper told us to get good walking shoes on so he could show us the city. We had to be back for high tea and sandwiches and he had reservations for this too. He took care of everything.

Jasper led us to Victoria's picturesque Inner Harbor. He pointed out the popular sites like the Parliament Buildings and the Royal British Columbia Museum, as well as cafés and restaurants boasting wonderful views of the water. He convinced us to only grab coffees or tea and wait for out hotel high tea reservations. We got a feel for British Columbia's natural side; the splendor of the realm from another time of her history here. Landmarks were powerfully statements of the reign of England's sovereignty. We did not have time to see it all and hopefully on Sunday we would visit the renowned Butchart Gardens, hike through Goldstream Provincial Park or enjoy a ferry ride to nearby Sooke (and keep your eyes peeled for whales). It was Jasper that was our tour guide. He suggested a return trip at some point to visit the Cowichan Valley, where dozens of small vineyards offer tours and tastings. We could not do all this on the first visit. Everything though, was all within less than a ten minute easy walk. I loved British Victoria. I could see how well Edward would fit in here.

Jasper got us back for the crowning fun of the trip, high tea. He sat us in the main lobby where guests were gathering for the cucumber sandwiches, a spot of Earl Grey tea and all the accoutrements that goes with this ritual. Alice lapped it up and Jasper was the consummate gentleman. Gosh, they looked gorgeous together.

"Jasper, this is beyond breathtaking. It's like being in some old part of England, times gone by." I waited for Jasper to shift the conversation out of the little moment he and Alice were having. I was just waiting for them to join the chat.

"Bella, you do look like this is a surprise. Amazing how close this is to the states. If you are pleased with this, I must have both you ladies come to my gracious city of the old south. Savannah is hospitality with a capital 'H'. I would be honored to show you around my city, when the timing is right for you to visit."

Clearly Jasper had big plans and as Alice's best friend, I was included in the social connection and as it should be. Jasper was not missing a beat on prodigal. I was pleased on all fronts on how I saw him. On top of it, he was definitely 'eye candy' and he was calm for Alice's high energy flights and he was taken with my best friend. I was sure his intelligence in business was equal to all those polished manners of his.

The rest of the weekend became a blur. I began to get lost in my thoughts on Edward. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew he was working non-stop through his long Saturday through Sunday schedule so he could be in his Seattle office bright and early Monday. This entire dragon lady issue through his time off and the mere two hours we had after to be in a lover's heated moment. I was still daydreaming on all of that and his phone call from the flight back to Vancouver. I wished I could have been with him, but this meet the beau of Alice was a must do. It gave me time to think too. Release the 'charge' from the dragon lady's battle and all of the tension.

Dinner was sumptuously romantic. Jasper took the three of us to the harbor to a candlelight dinner. I felt like I should make and excuse and disappear on the lovebirds. Jasper would not hear of it. I noted how he made us all feel at ease and kept a hand on Alice's hand on top of the table. I loved watching the love setting up as how their relationship was forming. I could see them together forever. He was 'the one' for her.

Later that night he and Alice returned to the lobby to talk and I headed off to bed. I had to dream on dragon wings, my own somehow where there growing and on Edward. I missed him. When I was away, I was softer on my boundaries with him. In person, I had to stay alert and make sure I was on my business mind and toes. Only now was this all sinking in. I felt cradled by the beauty of Victoria, the mountains, Vancouver Island and the Victoria Empress Fairmont Hotel. I felt nourished by nature, a new friend and my best friend Alice. Love was in the air.

Sunday late afternoon would find us back on the ferry high speed ship bringing us back to Seattle harbor. This meant Jasper would see our home in Escala. I would promptly disappear with an excuse of getting ready for Monday work. I needed my dreamtime and to think about Edward.


	38. Chapter 38 Monday Monday

One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015

ONE KISS is an original STORY owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 38**

 **Monday Monday**

The song of the 60's and the Mamas and Papas sang through my head. Sunlight warmth poured into my bedroom and I rolled over. It was Monday morning and I was dreaming of Edward. The 1966 song lyrics danced through my mind and I smiled. I felt like a blissful flower child living the dream of flying with Edward in our dragon forms. We flew, twirled, danced and had sex in the air. I bolted right up out of my dream seeing I was in my bed. The skies were Seattle overcast with the promised next weather front already kissing the city. Drizzling rain was beginning and my dream evaporated. How do dragons have sex while flying? Maybe it was like dolphins swimming in the ocean? I shook off my sleep seeing I had slept past my snooze period. I had to rush. Edward would be in the office and he was interviewing candidates for his team. We had lunch set for my project and it would be 'in office', which I hoped would keep us from having made wild crazy sex again. I was determined to talk to him about this. My libido was like a teen ager around him. He wanted phone sex and I was clear this next phase was going to show me some of his ideas on spanking. I blushed on that idea and his teasing on that.

'Cancel, cancel Bella, get your professional focus on. Business was hanging in my future and I wanted to just sing the song. Monday, Monday, it changed to California Dreaming…' I dressed, pulled myself together and snagged another hot pair of Alice's shoes. She was already out of the door leaving me a note.

'Hey Bella, am at work. Text me for dinner. Jasper as an interview this am too. Love u."

I wore a great pair of red heels with my perfunctory Levi's and another silk blouse; this was a sexy peach with tight fitting waistline. Sweet, soft and utterly sexy... He would want to touch the silk. I wanted him to do that. 'Cancel, cancel, Bella, get a grip.'

I grabbed my walking low heeled boots and bagged the hot heels to slip into once I got to the office. Jacob was doing a conference Skype call with me tonight too and I was glad my part time work was helping his mission. My life was looking up at the moment minus the dragon lady. Alice was coming to Edward's office tomorrow to talk about revamping the design look. He was glad to ask her for some input and she was besides herself thinking about shifting his branding 'look'. I hoped this would lessen up the blonde runway models too. I did not want anyone fired, but I was lost in the blonde land. Alice would help on that.

Why were the Mamas and Papas running through my mind? 'I Call Your Name.'

Purse umbrella in hand, I power walked to the office and got my exercise in. I stood outside the high rise looking up and feeling Edward. When he was there I felt him. Why? We seemed attuned to each other? Why? I took in a deep breath walking into the lobby and shaking off the rain from my umbrella. Off went my boots, unzipped and on went the hot four inch high suede shoes of Alice's. Sexy was an understatement. I teetered for a moment and found my equilibrium and headed with confidence standing taller now to grab the elevator. I was ready for the bevy of blondes.

OFFICE Monday Monday

Something felt different when I reached for the doorknob. Was it because the dragon lady was banished? Was it because Edward was inside his office? Was it because I had gotten away for the weekend to Victoria? I wanted to turn around and head some, back to my bed and put on the music of the Mamas and Papas. I wanted to escape. WHY?

Suck it up Bella, you worked hard to come to this place in life and have a career. Get your feet moving. Walk those red suede leather shoes. Strut it and get in the office.

I walked in through the door of a new beginning. A new chapter of my life was about to be written. How did I know that? Well there he was standing bigger than life and wearing a power red tie. He looked down immediately at my feet, at those hot shoes and he actually tried to hold back his 'hi, glad to see you again smile,' and licked his lips. He actually licked his lips. OMG, I was on the menu. This early in the morning, I blushed.

"Miss Swan, good morning, good to see you bright and early. Let's have a short meeting update and Starbucks." He came up to me waiting for me to walk next to him as he escorted me to his executive office. He opened the door and his hand went to the small of my back and lower when the door shut. I had ripples of hormones rise immediately.

"Mr. Masen, good to see you too."

He spun me around and kissed me. A long, slow, deeply penetrating kiss of I missed you.

"Look, we need to talk, Bella."

I nodded. "You took the words out of my mouth Edward."

"I have a list of candidates in fifteen minutes and we can eat lunch in the conference room. How about dinner tonight?"

I nodded. "Would you like to come to Escala for supper at my place? Alice will be working late tonight."

"Sounds perfect, yes, thank you. We have a lot to talk about. You are driving me nuts. I would like you to spend the weekend at my house so we can really talk about more of what is happening between us. I have thought about you for the week and maybe this is rushing things, but we are dating." He turned and walked to head to the conference room to open that door for me handing me a Starbucks. I was dumbfounded.

"We're dating?"

"Yes, definitely we are. Love the shoes Bella. You would look great on your knees wearing those shoes."

He closed the office door turning to his day of morning meetings.

INTERVIEWS

I ran out to the lobby using the other door to ask about getting a second Starbucks and I saw Jasper standing there. "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning Bella, I am interviewing here, why?"

Needless to say Edward hires Jasper on the spot. The men hit it off instantly. Jasper's education, his military upbringing and his strategy thinking all fit for what Edward wanted. The men were meant to meet and so now the foursome was complete. Was this really happening for Bella's life? Life was beyond good. If only she could handle her libido better. Maybe all the sexual attraction was part of how her life and this relationship was meant to be?


	39. Chapter 39 FUCK

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 39**

 **FUCK**

I made it through a remarkable rainy day in the Seattle office. Edward hired Jasper and he winked at me on his way out of the office. He sent me a fast text saying he was going to be located between Vancouver office and Seattle. He said this would allow him to see both of his favorite females. His charisma was shined. I smiled, sending him happy congrats faces. He was taking Alice out for dinner. This meant, for certain I had the place to myself.

FUCK

Edward's lunch with me ended up a few hours later than he mentioned, but I was fine. My project was humming and I got the 'go ahead' on interviewing. We worked seamlessly as a team. He listened to my ideas and I seemed to have more of a handle on it than I thought I did. He kept looking down at my shoes and licking his bottom lip. It was unnerving me and I was already wet most of the day. Thank goodness I had tight fitting Levi's on and no way this would get out of control.

FUCK

Dinner at Escala at 6 pm and Edward arrived with wine, flowers, and I was set for dinner. He kissed me at the door. Everything had changed; everything, utterly everything from that first moment of sex with a stranger. He came in and remarked on my shoes. Well, Alice's shoes…

"Peach silk blouse Bella, I wanted to touch it all day, every time I saw you. But those shoes, those shoes are pure come here fuck me shoes."

I stopped breathing. When someone with perfect English diction starts using American slang or the 'F' word, you just don't know how to go with it. I was holding my breath. He caught every nuance of my body language.

"How much time do we have Bella?"

"Time?"

"Yes, till my sister comes home?"

"Ah, well Jasper was picking her up at her office and heading out to celebrate his job with her with dinner. By the way, I think Jasper is going to be a huge asset to the company. I really like him. He is clearly trustworthy too, and he loves your sister."

"I can see that. I was impressed with him in the first meeting. He is going to be a huge help to me and traveling with me at times too. I like how the guy thinks. He is taking a lot of pressure off my shoulders and he does not miss a thing. Professional and well mannered and knows what he is doing. It is a perfect fit and I am thrilled he is on board."

He looked down at the shoes again and walked towards me. "Shall we?" Let's eat, lightly so I can fuck you for a few hours before my sister gets here."

My bottom jaw dropped.

I gulped.

"Edward, one step at a time… It seems this is all we do when we see each other?"

"What FUCK? I hope so. Bella you forget, we started out with sex first. It's imprinted on both of us. I know you want to talk, and so do I, but we need to fuck. "

"Oh, handle the sexual tension. I see…"

"Actually, no you don't see Bella. You are my drug. You are in my system. I feel this kind of heady sexuality that is opening up in you, is something to do with me too. I am your first. I want to be the only one and the last man. I want this to work Bella. I love having you in my company working shoulder to shoulder with you. I have never met anyone like you before Bella. I want you. All of you, all of the time."

"Edward, I am flattered, but I am trying to get my head around all of this. It seems I am getting addicted to this intense sexual play we experience every time we see each other. I so am worried about that."

He moved our food plates from the counter to the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit. He went back to get the wine and open it. He poured our wine and cleared his throat. "Bella, you were meant to fall into my life. I was meant to meet you. Alice was meant to move you two in Escala and she was meant to meet Jasper in Seattle. I was meant to hire Jasper. Do you see how much this all makes sense? It is destiny."

He sat down and my heart was beating so fast it was echoing in my head. When Edward focused all of his attention on me it was like this penetration of his soul drove a sword into me. I was impaled on his sword of his dragon eyes on me. His eyes were blue, his beautiful accent and his face so handsome and yet this power he had when he made it into a single object. I was that object of his attention. Could I handle this?

He loosened up his red tie, he was still wearing. His tie matched the color of my red suede heels. He wrapped it around his hand and he stood up. He reached for my hand with his other hand. "Come on, we are done eating, done talking and I have something to show you."

I stood up; the wine had gone to my head. I hardly ate anything, but I was feeling enveloped in a sexual excitement that was new to me. "We are going to fuck aren't we?"

"Yes, and I am going to show you something with this red tie I wore today. I want to tie your hands and let you feel something new. Do you trust me?"

"Edward, I need to feel free."

"If I tie you up correctly, you will be able to free your hands at anytime. I want to tie you up and fuck you."

He reached for me and threw me over his shoulders and carried me off to my room. I heard him chuckled as he saw my bed headboard. "Wrought iron is perfect for what I had in mind. He threw me on my bed and undressed himself partly kicking off his leather English shoes. I giggled and he took off my Levi's and found matching red lacy panties. "Right, I owe you some new panties too. Let's not shred this pair, but the shoes stay on. I will buy those for you from Alice, no questions asked. Now, Miss Swan, I am going to tie you up, flip you over and fuck the hell out of you. Just say YES."


	40. Chapter 40 Wow, Now What?

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 40**

 **Wow, Now WHAT?**

The lovemaking with Edward took me to a whole new level. When you took over, used his red silk tie on my wrists loosely and tied me to my headboard of my bed, I had ripples of fear, ecstasy and my mind was being blown. All that kept going through my mind when he had me undressed, left the heels on and flipped me over in my own bed was WTF? I could not think. He had that all planned out. Then the fucking like I never expected. My mind was blown, I could not talk and gibberish was all that came out later. I literally could not speak when he got down with that and turned me back over and untied my hands. He spanked my ass once too, and that shot ripples of charges running up through my body with electric releases telling me I did like this. I was stunned by it all. He also managed to somehow stay ahead of the roommate returning with Jasper and left. I was toast and a heap of warm orgasms in my bed when he leaned down to kiss me good night.

Now what? I was naked in my bed wearing the red suede shoes. He told me he was buying them for me from Alice. I loved the shoes, but oh my, this was a surprise. Every ounce of 'fight and stress had gone from my body. Seeing Edward again, having him in my bedroom, here in Escala was the icing on my cake. Nothing in my life prepared me for this. Did all couples make love like this? Who could I talk to about this? Alice was not going to be the one, this was her brother.

We had a week of serious work to do. Jasper was working there now also and I had interns to interview. I handled Jasper's Skype call with professional care. I was juggling my career just fine. What I was not juggling was Edward. He was juggling me. The weekend for our talk on all the sex was on the table. I was afraid and yet something inside me told me to tell him how I was feeling and start trusting my heart. How could I? My mother, whom I loved dearly was still romantically chasing love with her now seemingly good marriage. Charlie was a career police, chief and good at his job. He had male friends and a life that were his own making and stable, even if he was alone. I loved him. I was mature and I was now well along in my career and living in Escala due to my good friend Alice. Now what? Alice was clearly with her love, Jasper. My head hurt. How do I handle this with Edward? I had so many questions on this sexuality that was constantly making me excited for the mad, crazy moments we kindled. Did every couple act this way? Was this just addictive sex?

Finally the weekend comes.

I packed a small weekend bag for the three nights at Edwards home. This would be my second visit and I flashed on the first time and the contract he had there to sign. I left him in the middle of the night to head back to Seattle as it all got way too hot. I was in his world, his environment and I was not sure if that was safe. He was on fire with the passion between us that visit. Since I met him, sex with a stranger and my plan on my virginity passage was to get that handled. I handled it, but it was different than I planned. When Jacob Black, AKA Edward, kissed me and he did deflower me, it was something special. I felt safe in his hands. He took his time with me and he was caring of my body and needs. The kiss though, told me it meant more than just sex. It would become a lasting memory for me of my first time. But, I never dreamed our path would cross and meet on business and let alone be in his company a week later. Fate has a funny way of pulling the carpet out from under you I was falling and I never fell in love before. It was like I got to have my dessert first, then make a good professional connection and then start dating this guy. It was all backwards. The fact he was my best friends brother was terrible, wonderful and a sign that we would have met eventually anyway. I felt the Universe was laughing at me. The sex issue, gosh, maybe I was oversexed? Maybe I needed some therapy?

My cell text went off and he was at the lobby. He said he would come up to collect me. I took in a deep breath and I was wearing the red suede shoes. I was nervous and happy all at the same time. I looked in the mirror to see if my budding dragon wings had grown. Funny how I could feel them now and my dreams kept revealing more flights of fancy with this. Edward was always powerful, awesome and mysterious in his dragon form. I was lighter, more human and fairy like, but I was a dragon too.

KNOCK

"Edward, come in, I was not sure what to pack for hiking you mentioned?" He kissed me. It was a kiss to tell me to stop talking. A kiss that he was there... A kiss that we were not Miss Swan or Mr. Masen… He looked down at my feet and smiled.

"I am so glad you wore the red shoes, I have plans for those shoes and you." He grabbed my bag and I gulped and he reached for my hand and took over. I followed, leaving the part of me behind in the apartment that was no longer the Bella I was before. I was changing and into feeling I was 'with Edward', like a couple. My heart got excited, but we had a lot to talk about. I lived a lifetime in just a few short months. Life was all in the fast lane. We headed down to his car and he handed my bag to his driver and got in the back seat. More kisses and his whisper. His accent just soothes me so much and his proper gentlemanly behavior showed me more of how he was when he was himself and relaxed.

"Bella, I have a few surprises for you. I just want you to be open and see how you feel for the weekend. I want us to get to know each other. I have had a grueling few weeks and a month as well and now I want to relax with you and just enjoy your company. I promise not to ravage you, well, maybe not too much."

I got worried. Was he saying our sex fun would stop? I had no idea what was going on in his mind. The ride out of the city was spectacular and pre-sunset was beautiful with clear skies. Weather front broke for this weekend and it was truly heavenly.

His house set back in the tall pine trees and long driveway dotted with low lights and flower beds of azaleas and rhododendrons spilled over greeting you as you rode by them. His property fits him. Woods, tall architectural lines to the home, natural organic products and rich chocolate brown tiled brick pathway drive. It was strong and elegant and mysterious just like Edward was. It was formal and well manicured and decidedly well groomed. Seeing it again showed a stately side to this Seattle estate that spoke of wealth and success. His views looked back to the sparkling city on those hills and across the Puget Sound. This was truly his home and one of refinement and comfort in his style. I liked his house. I wanted to explore it more this time. We pulled up and he held the door open for me and the bags were following us and his driver discretely left. I knew he had staff, but I was sure they would also disappear or not be there. I knew he would have a beautiful dinner prepared for us. I finally saw the huge living room off the entrance and the floor to ceiling wall of windows showing Seattle coming into sunset. On the dining room table sat two wine glasses and papers. This is how this all began on the first visit and I was ready to cringe. I began to think there might be some kind of a BDSM contract now. My heart fell to my feet. I stood still and could not take a step further. Was this Edward's hidden dark side? I wanted to leave.

He turned to see why I was not walking with him. "Bella, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Edward, I don't know, I can't breathe?" He looked puzzled.

"Okay, sit down; let me get you some water." He tried to move me and I would not take a step. He was looking confused and then he spoke gently, softly and with simple sentences to me.

"You're afraid of something aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Let me assure you there is nothing to frighten you here. Nothing you don't want to do, will happen. Please, just come here and sit. I will get you water."

I somehow managed and he sat me down and there were contracts sitting there. I could not breathe. He saw my reaction and how stiff I became. Everything flashed in front of me then. He was going to have me sign another contract, this was not about a relationship or love and more about his handling me and this sexual heads up between us. I wanted to run.

He got me water and brought a bottle of wine back with him and poured me some and himself too. He cleared his throat. "Bella, we need to talk. I want you to know that this is very important. I have given this a lot of thought. I want you to feel okay on this."

He reached for the contract in front of me and he opened up the back page revealing to me this was our previous sexual contract on not ever revealing the intimacy of our connection. He showed me the contract and then he held it in his one hand. He took a sip of his wine and then he ripped it up. Tingles of fear and confusion shot through my body. He dropped the shredded papers in front of me and remained standing over me.

"What, Edward, that is the contract you signed and I did too on not disclosing our previous sexual contact. It is legally binding to protect you from my ever using that against you professionally. Why would you rip it up? I don't understand what is going on?"

"Bella, I am saying, I don't need a legal contract, created to protect me from you, my business or our sexual privacy. What I am saying is I trust you. This is not an issue of contracts, but one of heart between two people. I want you to know that."

I broke up crying. My heart broke open. I was happy, I was elated and I was scared.

"Bella, I want us to date. Let me clarify that. I want you to move in with me for weekends and I want us to grow our relationship. I know at work we need to follow a professional atmosphere, but I don't want you calling me Mr. Masen. I want to call you Bella at work and you call me Edward. You have been nothing but professional even with the Alex stuff and I trust your hard aptitude you have shown me from the beginning. Even with the side consulting with Jacob Black, you are such a hard worker on your commitment to your work with my company. Bella, I am clear we were meant to meet. I do not want something like a sexual contract and legal controls to hang over our connection. That is why I wanted to talk, rip this up and see how you feel on this."

I broke into more tears.

He gathered me up in his arms carrying me off to his bed…

TO BE CONTINUED… this is a long steamy weekend. This is a time for the two of them to really be together. This is also revealing that LOVE is in the AIR and the things on the table coming will surprise you all. Please read on, leave your reviews and thank you, Roshandra warmly writing on


	41. Chapter 41 Weekend Love Madness

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 41**

 **Weekend Love Madness**

Heavenly love making like our first time when we met was slowly, gentle and with Edward's attention to every detail of my body responding to his touch. Lovemaking was like we just started over. His bedroom smelled like him. That distinctive English soap smell and something else lingered in the air around Edward. As our bodies entangled moving and building to one orgasm I found myself trusting this and letting go inward to my guarded self. It is hard to explain, but with him, my fist intimate experience and my sexual side opening, somehow this was another rites of passage. My mind fogged and I let it take me to the place of Never-Never Land. Edward was making love to me like our first time.

I nuzzled into his body with our orgasm together rippling through us both sweetly and with a pureness of first time love. I felt at home with Edward. I never felt this way before in my life with anyone, let alone a guy. I felt safe, at rest in his arms and utterly held with love. I never felt that before in my life.

Finally, he moved and asked if I was hungry for dinner? I was starving and not for more sex, lovemaking was different I discovered than sex and this was good.

"Edward, I'm starving. What is for dinner?"

"You stay here. Enjoy the Seattle view from the bed and I'll set up a tray for us. You want wine or juice?"

"No wine, I want to stay in this feeling I am having." I was done crying. He surprised me with the contract ripping it up and the way he made love to me after. I wanted to just take it all in and feel these new found feelings inside myself. It was a reverie of pure joy.

Edward head out of the master suite and grabbed a shirt to toss on and clearly the house was empty of staff. Our weekend alone was like my second interim vacation. I loved the privacy of his home, the huge fir trees on his property and the water views back to the bustling city of Seattle. Life was beyond good.

I sat up in his huge bed taking it all in and naked still. My body felt so satisfied and my nerves which usually ran high on edge were also calmer and frankly that was new for me too. I was jittery often like a cat on a hot tin roof. Ready to pounce, jump, run or get through something at lightning speed. This was brand new for me to feel tranquil in my body and not hyper fast thoughts flinting around.

Edward returned with food in hand and a huge smile. He set the tray down on the end of the bed and took off his dress shirt. I got to see the tall Adonis like god fully for the first time. Normally his fly zipper would swiftly come open and he remained partially clothed. This was my dessert treat. His body was gorgeous and smoothly muscled. Tall around 6'2" I suspected and that thick tossled hair another three to four inches more. I was average at 5'5", but I looked petite compared to most young women today around 5'8" or taller. Wearing Alice's heels began to be my new four inch strategy in life in business. A must wear and be on my toes more. Alice was my fashion guru. I was going to seriously take notes.

Edward brought his shirt over to me holding it in his hands. Gosh, he was handsome. He was comfortable in his skin. "Lean forward, let me put this on you so you stay warm."

I obliged him and he dressed me in his shirt that was warm from his body. It was heavenly to smell more of his musky English man smell and I was wearing it. I had a heady rush of hormones and I smiled. He reached under the covers for my bare feet and pulled out one foot. "Bella, the red suede heels just did it for me. Please wear them in bed…"

He reached down to the floor next to the king size bed finding them and placing each one on my size seven small foot. A Cinderella moment for certain I was feeling. I was wearing only his shirt and the shoes. His handy work he seemed proud of. I never had a man dress me before and having him do this made me blush and yet wish for more.

He collected our tray of food and got into bed under the duvet covers so we could finally eat some food. He poured me juice, he had a red wine and the food was local fresh Seattle salmon. Everything on the plates revealed fresh organic greens, lemon tartar sauce and some kind of plum fruits in a warm fall harvest cobbler. It was all served on one plate. The plate of course had his monogram on it and edged in silver. It was very English looking. I smiled. This man had style, distinctive taste and old world formality with good manners. I was in love. How could I not be?

"Bella, eat up. We have a weekend for fun. I want to feed you, keep you in bed and off your feet."

I gulped…

What did he have in mind?

I was in his bed, wearing his luscious shirt with his man smells in it and hot red shoes. He ripped up the sexual agreement contract and I was here for the weekend? What did he have in mind?


	42. Chapter 42 Sex and Sex omg

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 42**

 **Sex to SEX omg**

I felt so cuddly and relaxed. We ate the salmon, he drank his red wine and I filled up on juice and finished everything on my plate. My tummy was happy and full. My blood sugar back to normal and then it hit me. He was priming me for something more? What was going through Edward's mind now? It hit me like a ton of bricks? What was he preparing me for?

"Bella, I want to see if you might be open to explore some other things in our intimacy?"

He took a long slow sip of his red wine looking me right in the eyes and I stopped breathing. I was fully naked, but for his shirt and of course the red shoes and I was satisfied with both that lovemaking we had earlier and the gourmet dinner. What in the world was about to happen? He tore up the contract which told me I was not being 'controlled' by that boundary set and yet, was this a mind game of a different kind of control? I just sat there motionless. Frozen in fear and waiting to hear his next words.

"Bella, breathe… I want to suggest a few new areas I alluded to earlier, just for play fun. You open to that?"

"Ah, Edward, are we back on the BDSM stuff?"

"Well, you do get to the point Bella? Actually, I wanted to skirt the kinky side more. I am not a sadist. I do like fucking and I waited for someone like you for a long time. I am not a monk Bella, that is why I dropped into the one night sex with a stranger club in Oregon that night. To blow off some steam... I was surprised when you turned up as this hot little spunky fire package and using my sister's name. I was so intrigued by what that all meant and when I saw you, I wanted to have sex with you instantly. The rest, I hoped when I discovered it was your first time, to make it special for you. It was clinical on how you were going about this and protecting yourself. I respected that. Now, though, I want it all with you. I never met a total package before. I don't do this Bella. I don't do relationship and I am all about my business and growing my enterprise. You are a pure delight to me and a hot mixture of having it all. I want it all with you. Now, can we talk about kinky sex?"

I was still not breathing. Edward could be so indepth and to the point when he thought something through. I was in his bed, naked, fed, had the first edge off me on my previous orgasm, felt trusting of him and now this?

"Edward, I don't know what to say? Where are you going with this?"

He smiled devilishly so and said one word. "SPANKING…"

I sucked in air so fast my entire body cringed. I was a fighter, a warrior kind of girl and tomboy, the entire idea of his spanking me was a no fly zone. Then it got worse.

"Look, you don't need a SAFE WORD. I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do to you. I merely am suggesting you explore some new sensations and see how it feels. If this was a serious BDSM, which it is NOT, then I would have that contract set up and we both would explore the soft limits and hard limits. I like to be honest Bella and I want it all with you."

"Mr. Masen, now I am confused?"

"Really, Bella, you are one smart young woman, this is confusing you how?"

"Edward, this sounds like bondage, this sounds like submissive and it sounds like it is not something I was expecting and it sounds like…"

"Bella, stop, it is all of the above and yet none of it. We are creating our own rules, our own boundaries and consenting adults to play out some sexual games. It is not BDSM, it is just healthy play between you and me privately. I have 'needs' Bella and I can handle that or I can keep a cap on it. You are clearly just opening up and are one hot little number. As I mentioned earlier, I want it all with you."

"What does that mean Edward?" I was finally breathing now. We clearly were in NEGOTIATIONS.

"It means I want some strong fucking with you at times. Yes, I would like to loosely tie your wrists up and most definitely want my large strong hand on your nice round bottom. I would also like to see you on your knees in those red shoes."

I gulped and he heard me suck in the air. He laughed. I could not believe he laughed. He leaned forward and removed the glass in my hand and the food tray. He stood up, naked and clearly with a hard on walking to the side table with the empty food we had just enjoyed. He set the tray down and turned to me. I want you on your knees Bella. I want to tie your hands up with my nice silk red tie that matches those hot little shoes and I want to spank the hell out of you. You will thank me profusely later.

Oh no, my worst nightmare was in front of me. Sex with a stranger was back on the agenda. This was the next step of what Edward wanted to do with me. The 'me' that was Bella and the oversexed part of my body betraying me again aching for this man. I wanted to suck his cock, let him show me the joys of what he was teasing me with and yes, I had no idea SPANKING could become my new excited passion. Was I going to go there?

Out of my mouth came these words. "Edward, I am not a SUBMISSIVE."

Out of his mouth came these words. "Bella, yes you can be. I want you to try this MY WAY. Indulge me Bella. If you don't like this, just say 'no'… after I introduce you to a few kinky things. MY WAY Bella…" 

**STAY TUNED….PANTINGLY SO…..what is about to happen?**


	43. Chapter 43 SPANKING Please, Fuck Yes

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 43**

 **SPANKING, Please, FUCK YES**

My mind raced and I began to think about escape. Hell no Bella, stand and confront, fight him on this. Granted, my entire body came into hyper sensitive mode. I was wet in my lower fire zones of my body and again it was betraying me. Clearly, gosh, so clearly my body was saying 'yes'. I was not going to run, I was going to face Edward on his desires, his needs and figure out what mine where fast. I was back in warrior mode. My terms were beginning to become crystallized clarity. My dragon wings began to unfurl behind me and the red shoes stayed on. My will, determination was in gear now and so was my mind ready to battle his games, his mind fucking games now. How he could shift and tease me and how my body would say yes, please, more, Edward 'fuck' me."

I drew my sword and arched my back and I sat up going to play his game now.

"So, you want me on my knees sucking your dick? You have not even given me yet cunnilingus and you want your dick sucked. Just like a man, demanding his needs first." There, I spit it out and put my own demands on the table. We were negotiating now.

He reached for his glass and filled it with the remainder of the red wine and gave me a smile I did not see coming. OMG, he was calculating his response. He was enjoying this. Had I dished back more than I could handle? I needed to escape this fast, now, wait, Bella, you wanted this guy, you are hot with sex with him, face the dragon.

"Bella, if you speak to me that way, for sure I am going to spank you in a manner you might not like?"

"Really, go fuck yourself Edward. Look, you shifted this lovely moment into this? What are you expecting back from me?" Omg, I lied through my teeth. I wanted him so badly and yet, my heart was open to him and now we were in a fight. I was not going to give into him, not now. Love was on the table, maybe my career too, and a battle of dragon wills. I was not going to let him get the best of me or control my ebbing sexual desires. Fuck Edward.

He broke up laughing and drank his wine, then stalked me walking towards me fully focused on me as the prey. He was holding his red tie in his hand too. He clearly was serious.

Would the word 'NO' work?

I was in a panic and then I thought; oh, Bella, see how it plays out. You push his buttons and if it is love, it is lust too. The best of both worlds maybe?

"What are you going to do with that, Edward?"

"Well, first tie your wrists up like before. I want to carry you off to another part of the house and show you something. When I get you there I want to do all kinds of things to you. You want to leave, you can, but I am going to SPANK you first here and get your nice bum warmed up. You are a cherry that needs to be popped."

I pushed back the duvet goose down cover and revealed, of course, my sharp pointy high heels and my determination of my jaw now set in warrior mode. If he dared to spank me under these circumstances, I would fight the hell out of him. My body was on fire and saying I was not going down easily. 

"You honestly think those sharp pointed shoes will deter me? Bella, you are going to be spanked for the first time, and you will thank me for this." He advanced so fast and spunk me around and as I kicked my feet into his midsection, his six pack of strong, well muscled body armor prevented me from harming him. I threw a tantrum. He then sat down on the bed and swiftly put me over his lap. Oh no, I knew what was coming next. He held me down and he slipped off my shoes and I was disarmed. I began to scream, "NO, don't you dare Edward, NO."

With that I heard and felt the first firm smack. I stopped yelling as a rush of tingles exploded. My pride and my ego were screaming and hurt and my body was saying shut up, yes, feel this, yes.

He stopped and nothing followed?

I felt him pull up the shirt of his I was wearing and he began to slowly make warming circles on my butt. I waited for the next blow. None came? I waited and his voice became soft.

"I won't do anything you don't wish me to do Bella. I am going to warm your back side up, lovingly to tenderize it and let the blood flood to the feelings of pleasure. I am holding you securely, so try to relax. Just feel this."

He rubbed, massages and then I felt my body as it was draped over his legs firmly anchor me. I did begin to trust him again for the moment. New sensations filled me. Then I felt both his large firm hands being placed on both my cheeks. I cringed. Now what?

"Bella, I am going to awaken this in your body slowly. Don't think. Just feel and if you wish me to stop, just tell me. If you are fighting me then that means you are in your head and not your body. I want you to feel and be in your body. Let go."

I tried to understand the double meaning of what he had just said and then I felt it. OMG, both his huge solid hands hit my butt cheeks at the same time and it rippled a smack shaking my entire body awake. He did not stop after that first jolting smack. He kept up the slow, steady repeated spanking with firmness. I began to count and I became deliriously euphoric. My clitoris was on buzz alert. It was like a million firefly lights had just been set off. He continued to spank me not in a harsh way, but in a manner I would say was tenderizing me and opening my sensations to feeling my full round bottom. I never felt so sexually charged, even with all the sex he and I were having on a primal level. This was a new barrier I was crossing. I wanted MORE Please…

I suddenly let go and had a huge orgasm? What just happened? I heard him laugh and then turn me over pulling me up to face him. I spread my legs apart and straddled Edward instantly. I wanted him inside me. Fully inside me now… I never wanted him so badly as I did in that moment.

"How are you feeling now, Bella?"

"Edward, I want you inside me, please just fuck me."

"Not yet, Bella, we have more to do first. I want you on your knees too."

"Well, that is not going to happen, Edward."

He tossed his head back and laughed. He knew exactly what he was doing and I was along on the Edward Bella ride. I was in fully and I wanted it all too now.

"How's that luscious back side of your's feeling now Bella? Did we warm that up?"

"Yes, okay, yes, I liked the spanking, gosh yes. I need you to fuck me now, please?"

"Well, you wanted cunnilingus? I mean to please Miss Swan." He picked me up and threw me back on the bed and I knew clearly my next treat was coming. OMG, he smelled so good. I was not going to get on my knees, but this, omg, this was also something new for me. I loved how he kissed me, but this, omg."

 **NOTE from Roshandra:**

 _Are we all, with WET PANTIES? Are the visuals working? Do you hear Edward's hand SPANKING and introducing Bella into his new play exchange? Where is this all GOING? What room is he about to take Bella too? Stay tuned. WARMED BOTTOMS EVERYONE AND CLITORIS BUZZING? MORE PLEASE…_

 _Possible book titles off this:::_

 _ONE KISS_

 _STRUNG UP_

 _MORE Please… and yes, those will become BOOKS…smiles …_


	44. Chapter 44 Edward's Red Room

**One Kiss by Roshandra 9:6:2015**

 **ONE KISS is an original STORY** owned by Roshandra and author R. M. Simone for later publication. It may not be copied, but only enjoyed here on Fan Fiction. 

Twilight Fan Fiction story… no TWILIGHT infringement or copyright intention. This is purely a Fan Fiction story and for writing entertainment by R. M. Simone/Roshandra booksbyroshandra gmail Thank you Karrie Newcomb, my EDITOR and whom I work with for my Published BOOKS. MUAH…

A FAN FICTION by Roshandra ONE KISS  
THE GAME had RULES...no KISSING ... Meet at the CLUB, virgins were welcomed and a mystery match up lover partner for a ONE NIGHT only for the experience with a stranger lover. No Names, no Kissing and never see them again... That was the RULE

The event ad clearly defined the guidelines on how this worked. My best friend Alice, brought it to me with the biggest smile on her face ever. Her plan was to get me through this process of finally losing my virginity. No questions asked, just health reports, no STDS and over 18 years of age to consent. All partners would be computer matched up from the questionnaire filled out before. I was just ready to get this on with so I no longer at the age of 22, almost 23 now let go of this label I carried. Of all my friends in college, I was the only one still a virgin. Granted, pleasuring myself; orgasms always worked, but this was the 'rights of passage'. Normally the high school prom was the moment most girls lost their virginity. Planned out with a new gown, a first step into grown-up world of social party time; all chaperoned while the plan was to end up with your date at a motel or someone's parents big home finally having sex. I was set for that and my date got sick. He was throwing up all night because like most 18 year old guys, he drank too much. I was left still a virgin and he had no memory if we 'did or did not' and I quietly kept that to myself. I only confided in Alice in my junior year of college and she was in shock. Her mission became to get me through that passage. It was like a check list and I was far to busy for a boyfriend. She came up with this newspaper campus ad with the solution in hand. I thought I would die.

Sex, the first time, with a total stranger. No names, no kissing and no second meeting the person. It said health was part of the professional safety check and wearing a condom. It all seemed the answer, fast solution and I could finally get this off my list and graduate with my MBA with my passage into womanhood. I agreed.

This sounded like a plan.

And to the Fan Fiction GAL that sent me the REVIEW EMAIL OMGOSH you so made me SMILE.

She WROTE: quote "I am INHALING THIS story."

My response was thank you and MORE PLEASE COMING...Read on. Roshandra, warmly writing

 **Chapter 44**

 **Edward's RED ROOM…**

He scooped me up in his arms and then in one easy move threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He had slowly tied my wrists up in his red silk tie and had slipped my red suede high heels back on my feet before he swept me up out of his master suite. Clearly he had a plan. What did I bargain for? My bottom was burning with new fire sensations and the idea of some rough play from Edward began reeling through my mind that was slowly losing the edge of any logical control or lucid thoughts. What did I play into? Was this both sides of the coin of this man's personality? Yes, there I was, being carried off to God knows where in his house?

"Bella, no turning back now, I think you will like this." He spoke and it registered, but I was upside down hanging over his big shoulder like a deer he hunted down and just shot dead? I was his trophy and tied up. What had I allowed to happen? The cunnilingus he just did created a fire in my loins and all his kissing me there made me just want to be 'his'. I was losing all my inhibitions and my boundaries.

"Edward, don't scare me. I'm trusting you?"

"Miss Swan, I aim to please." I felt him turn a doorknob and we walked into a room. OMG, red floor carpet, red walls, red things hanging on racks and he turned around with me on his shoulder to close and then lock the door. My worst nightmare was playing out. I saw a huge Moroccan carved four poster-bed with red leather and red satin sheets. I was about to meet Edward's red room of?

He carried me over to the bed tossing me on it and landing me in the center of it. I looked around the room and everything in it was red. "Edward, need I ask what this is about?"

"Ah, no, Bella, just sit back and enjoy. I like you in those red shoes and wearing my shirt. Now we can explore some new fun. Are you game, Bella?"

He stood there, tall, fully naked and an erection saying how much more he wanted to do with me. I sighed. My wrists were tied loosely and I gathered in the entire room. Nothing scared me. He had no intentions of harming me. I felt that clearly. My bottom was still tingling and I did want more of that. I was curious.

"Now, I have all kinds of fun things to explore. First, you are going to beg me to get on your knees and do something I really want."

"Ah, no way, Edward."

With that, he promptly proceeded to flip me over, somehow hooked his tie and my wrists to a brass cable that locked me in position. His move was smooth, deliberate and what a turn on. I decided to get sassy. The sass made him test my boundaries and turn up the heat. I loved the heat. I knew what was coming now. More spanking, but not how I thought it would.

"Bella, in this room, you will find pleasure, a lot, or you will find new ways of curtailing your sass and I do aim to please. I want you to feel everything. It brings me a lot of pleasure to watch you squirm and then let go. You will be on your knees begging me for what is coming. Wait and see."

With that he began to spank me and it was different. My bottom was tenderized to his touch and his large hand, but how he was spanking me was making me jerk into my body and perplexed. Was this pain or pleasure and my brain went into a fog. Every single firm, loud smack followed a moment of his other hand sliding up between my thighs to the haven of my wetness. He would smack, then pleasure me and it was driving me into a new kind of frenzy. I wanted more. He was working my body and my personal intimate zones like nothing I ever had felt before. Then he did the ultimate. He slid two fingers into my cavernous hungry female anatomy. An orgasm rippled in my body as I let go. He laughed. OMG, he just made me come. I was a twitter with body desires. He was controlling my orgasms. How could he do that? He knew too much about a female's body. I loved it all. I wanted more.

I felt his entire body move into a dragon like being. I felt myself, like a panther cat, then a deer caught and tied up and then a dragon myself. Maybe this carnal stuff was how one unleashed the sexual appetites and body sensations. I was not scared, my anger was ebbing and now he was controlling it all. I strangely liked this too. I was moving into a mind melt. An endorphin release…

He shifted the tables on me again as I thought he would let me catch my breath from the orgasm. Instead, I felt this movement of change and some of his dialogue came from his breathy English voice. "I am going to stretch you some Bella. You need to relax and just see how this feels. When I do these other things to your body you will understand why?

What was he talking about? My brain was becoming incoherent mush. I could not even speak.

I felt it.

He began to slide three fingers of those long elegant notable man size appendages into me. How could he? I felt my body resist and then I felt him working into what was the most amazing moment. He hooked his three fingers into a 'C' and found my G-zone. Good lord, I began to scream with an orgasm that he coaxed now into a wave of repeated rolls. I was in agony, pleasure like I had never had before and pure liberation of my female body. He stayed on that and I was helplessly letting go. My mind was in turmoil screaming for this to stop so I could analyze what was going on and then he spoke.

"Bella, I am going to spank you again to shift your mind and get you to let me do this. Stop thinking so much."

OMG, he knew what I was doing? My body jerked and I felt his shift, my hips, withdraw his fingers and the emptiness now was like the cave was void. He flipped me over and began seriously spanking me. I wanted to kick, scream, yell and fight back. He then stopped, rubbed my bottom and kissed me. He kissed my sore ass. But then, oh, heavenly that next moment he did something I did not expect. He followed his soft, beautiful mouth kissing me from behind and right back to my hungry cave waiting for more penetration and he did not disappoint. He began once again giving me cunnilingus and I was again in my sweet orgasms with his tongue delving into my lady zone. My mind reeled and my head moved into that space of thanking my body and God. I was so glad I was a female. How he handled my body, I loved all he was bestowing upon it. Then he spoke.

"Shall we try that again Bella? If I feel your body tell me you are back in thinking mode, I will spank that out of you. Am I clear?"

I nodded my head.

He resumed and turned me over and those three large strong, fingers found their way back into me and my body cave ached. He was going for my G-zone. I could hardly breathe with how this was stretching me and a moment fear flinched in on fisting. No, I can't do that or go there. Then he whispered to me softly. "Bella, relax I do not intend to do any fisting. It's not my style and I don't want you over stretched or worried. Relax, I got you."

I wanted to cry. Just his saying that he 'had me' made me feel secure. I wanted to cry in joy, trust and pleasure that this lovemaking was indeed something I never dreamed of doing. He was pleasuring me as I knew his experience could bring this to me. I did not know this was even possible. I felt safe in his hands.

He brought me into the next huge wave of orgasms and I let go rocking on his hand, his fingers cupped inside me and my hands wanted to grab hold of him. His other hand was free and he reached up and somehow untied me. I instantly went for his wrist that was there between my legs and I held on so tightly as he took me over a cliff of a new series of releases. The sounds I made came from some deep part of myself I never heard before and he kissed me. He drew me into him kissing me telling me he wanted to hear more of my moans and my sounds were driving him wild. When I was done, he wanted me on my knees in front of him. Everything inside me said no, but my body said yes without unequivocal hesitation. I wanted him in my mouth, all of him. I wanted to please him back.

"Ready, Miss Swan?" I took in a deep breath, knowing full well what he wanted now. My first time for that too… I nodded. He stood me up and he sat back down on the red satin sheets.

"Please me Bella, all of me."

I looked at Edward, he was my first and he was my sexual pleasure and he was opening me up in a way that I did not think I would like. I was also in love with him. Would it all work out? Can one have this much great sex with someone you love? Would this passion burn out? Would we fight and break up? Passion can burn itself up and put out the fire by itself. He then looked at me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I felt his hand come around my side and spank me loud and clear. "More of that Miss Swan? Stop thinking Bella, and stay out of your head. It's not helping you."

He was right. I wanted another spank though. "MORE Please…"

"I am happy to please you, bend over." I did and as I did, he spanked me again and again and again and I orgasmic into a release. Then my mind stopped chatting. I stood up, looking at Edward, smiling at me and there I was. Standing in the red four inch high suede shoes and ready, now wanting to go down on my knees to him. I wanted to give him what he wanted.

"Mr. Masen, I am new at this."

"Oh, Miss Swan, you are a fast study. I am sure you will figure this out and become an expert on this too. I have all the faith in the world in you Miss Swan."

I took in a deep breath, gosh, I loved this guy. I loved everything about him and even this.

"Mr. Masen, on my knees?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, I waited for this for a long time. I waited for you for eternity and I waited for the right one to be with me. On your knees, Miss Swan."….

 **NOTE from Roshandra:**

 **DID I Please all of you? I hope so. Did I take you to the CLIFF and push you all over? Smiles…**

 _Are we all, with WET PANTIES? Are the visuals working? Do you hear Edward's hand SPANKING and introducing Bella into his new play exchange? Where is this all GOING? What room is he about to take Bella too? Stay tuned. WARMED BOTTOMS EVERYONE AND CLITORIS BUZZING? MORE PLEASE…_

 _Possible book titles off this:::_

 _ONE KISS_

 _STRUNG UP_

 _MORE Please… and yes, those will become BOOKS…smiles …_

I want to THANK YOU all for reading, LOVING, leaving Fabulous REVIEWS, for telling your Friends and for LIKING my story. I am speaking to my Editor on this and it is going to go into a ONE SHOT NOVEL with character name changes of course. The additional play that unfolds with Edward and Bella, the back story of his ADVERTISING FIRM and Alice and Jasper and Jacob Black will go into the further story. The SEX with Edward and Bella, YES, MORE PLEASE… Thank you again…look for the 'e book and the paperback to be launched and the TRILOGY of books off this.

I SO ENJOYED… and thank you all. I HOPE you keep reading my writing and buy my books. LOVE YOU all and Roshandra, warmly writing on.

 **NOTE on Sexuality from Roshandra**

 **The act of mutual pleasure, is an art learned and if men are wises they observe and learn how their female partner reacts and responds to them and their lovemaking and touch. For us, as women we need to learn about our bodies, read things on this and see films. Safely we can explore this and intense sex and pleasure. We were designed to have pleasure and enjoy this in our bodies. Not for pain, but for the sheer joy of sexual fun and pleasure and yes, LOVE too. Having the right partner can provide both the heart love and the safety net and the fun play. We don't need contracts, but we do need to communicate and develop trust and learn about what each other likes and does not like. Our sexuality is a gift from Spirit and being in a body is part of our spiritual ride of enjoying this pleasure and love. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy where I take my readers and the learning of this kind of sacred sexuality and love.**

 **Leaving you with an educational NOTE on the subject of CUNNILINGUS:**

Cunnilingus

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 _"Eating pussy" redirects here. For other uses, see_ _Eat Pussy_ _._

A woman performing cunnilingus on another woman

 **Cunnilingus** is an oral sex act performed by a person on a female's genitalia (the clitoris, other parts of the vulva or the vagina).[1][2]The clitoris is the most sexually sensitive part of the human female genitalia, and its stimulation may result in female sexual arousal or orgasm.[3][4][5]

Cunnilingus can be sexually arousing for participants, and may be performed by asexual partner as foreplay to incite sexual arousal before other sexual activities (such as vaginal or anal intercourse),[1][6] or as anerotic and physically intimate act on its own.[1][2] Like most forms of sexual activity, oral sex can be a risk for contracting sexually transmitted infections (STIs/STDs). However, the transmission risk for oral sex, especially HIVtransmission, is significantly lower than for vaginal or anal sex.[7][8][9]

Oral sex is often regarded as taboo,[1] but most countries do not have laws which ban the practice. Commonly, heterosexual couples do not regard cunnilingus as affecting the virginity of either partner, while lesbian couples commonly do regard it as a form of virginity loss.[10][11][12][13] People may also have negative feelings or sexual inhibitions about giving or receiving cunnilingus, or may refuse to engage in it.

Etymology and terminology

The term _cunnilingus_ is derived from the Neo-Latin words for the vulva ( _cunnus_ ) and tongue ( _lingua_ ).[14] Additionally, there are numerous slang terms for cunnilingus, including _drinking from the furry cup,_ [15] _carpet munching_ , and _muff-diving_.[16] Several common slang terms used are _giving lip_ , _lip service_ , or _tipping the velvet_ ; the latter is an expression that novelist Sarah Watersargues that she "plucked from the relative obscurity of Victorian porn".[17] A person who performs cunnilingus may be referred to as a _cunnilinguist_.[18]

Practice General practices

General statistics indicate that 70-80% of women require direct clitoral stimulation to achieve orgasm.[19][20][21][22] Shere Hite's research on human female sexuality reports that, for most women, orgasm is easily achieved by cunnilingus because of the direct clitoral stimulation (including stimulation to other external parts of the vulva that are physically related to the clitoris) that may be involved during the act.[23]

A person who performs cunnilingus on someone might be referred to as the giving partner, and the other person as the receiving partner. During the activity, the receiving female's partner may use fingers to open the labia majora (genital lips) to enable the tongue to better stimulate the clitoris, or the female may separate the labia for her partner. Separating the legs wide would also usually open the vulva sufficiently for the partner to orally reach the clitoris.

Some sex manuals recommend beginning with a gentler, less focused stimulation of the labiaand the whole genital area. The tip, blade, or underside of the tongue may be used, and so might the nose, chin, teeth and lips. Movements can be slow or fast, regular or erratic, firm or soft, according to the participants' preferences. The tongue can be inserted into the vagina, either stiffened or moving. The performing partner may also hum to produce vibration.

Cunnilingus may be accompanied by fingering the vagina or anus, or by the use of a sex toy; for penetration of the vagina, the aim may be to stimulate the G-spot area.[24]

Women may consider personal hygiene before practicing oral sex important, as poor hygiene can lead to bad odors, accumulation of sweat and micro-residue (such as lint, urine or menstrual blood), which the giving partner may find unpleasant. Some women remove or trim pubic hair, which may enhance their oral sex experience.

Autocunnilingus, which is cunnilingus performed by a female on herself, may be possible,[25] but an unusually high degree of flexibility is required, which may be possessed only bycontortionists.[26][27][28][29]

Positions

Édouard-Henri Avril's depiction of cunnilingus in the spreadeagle position

Any position which offers a sex partner oral access to a female's crotch area is suitable for cunnilingus, including:

 **Doggy style** : the female crouches on all fours, while her partner performs oral sex from behind or from below.

 **Face-sitting** : the female sits on or above the partner's face. In this position she has more control over her body movements and can guide her partner or auto-stimulate against the partner's face.

 **Missionary** : the female lies on her back, with her legs spread, pulled up to her chest, on her partner or raised. The female can lie on any surface, such as a table, floor, etc.

 **Mutual stimulation** : such as in the 69 position.

 **Sitting** : the female sits on a chair or uses some other support.

 **Spreadeagle** : similar to the missionary position except that the arms and legs are spread wide, and that physical restraints may be used.

 **Standing** : the female stands while her partner is either sitting or on the knees. However, in this position the clitoris is more difficult to reach and stimulate orally. The female may lean against a wall or hold onto furniture for support.

Health risks Sexually transmitted infections

Chlamydia, human papillomavirus (HPV), gonorrhea, herpes, hepatitis (multiple strains), and other sexually transmitted infections (STIs/STDs), can be transmitted through oral sex.[7][8][30]Any sexual exchange of bodily fluids with a person infected with HIV, the virus that causes AIDS, poses a risk of infection. Risk of STI infection, however, is generally considered significantly lower for oral sex than for vaginal or anal sex, with HIV transmission considered the lowest risk with regard to oral sex.[8][9][31][32] Furthermore, the documented risk of HIV transmission through cunnilingus is lower than that associated with fellatio, vaginal or anal intercourse.[8]

There is an increased risk of STI if the receiving partner has wounds on her genitals, or if the giving partner has wounds or open sores on or in his or her mouth, or bleeding gums.[8][9]Brushing the teeth, flossing, undergoing dental work soon before or after performing cunnilingus can also increase the risk of transmission, because all of these activities can cause small scratches in the lining of the mouth.[8][9][33] These wounds, even when they are microscopic, increase the chances of contracting STIs that can be transmitted orally under these conditions.[8][9] Such contact can also lead to more mundane infections from common bacteriaand viruses found in, around and secreted from the genital regions. Because of the aforementioned factors, medical sources advise the use of effective barrier methods when performing or receiving cunnilingus with a partner whose STI status is unknown.[7][8][9][30]

HPV and oral cancer

Links have been reported between oral sex and oral cancer with human papillomavirus (HPV)-infected people.[34] A 2005 research study suggested that performing unprotected oral sex on a person infected with HPV might increase the risk of oral cancer. The study found that 36 percent of the cancer patients had HPV compared to only 1 percent of the healthy control group.[35]

A 2007 study suggested a correlation between oral sex and throat cancer. It is believed that this is due to the transmission of HPV, a virus that has been implicated in the majority of cervical cancers and which has been detected in throat cancer tissue in numerous studies. The study concludes that people who had one to five oral sex partners in their lifetime had approximately a doubled risk of throat cancer compared with those who never engaged in this activity and those with more than five oral sex partners had a 250 percent increased risk.[36][37][38]

Mechanical trauma to the tongue

The lingual frenum (underside of the tongue) is vulnerable to ulceration by repeated friction during sexual activity ("cunnilingus tongue").[39] Ulceration of the lingual frenum caused by cunnilingus is horizontal, the lesion corresponding to the contact of the under surface of the tongue with the edges of the lower front teeth when the tongue is in its most forward position. This type of lesion resolves in 7–10 days, but may recur with repeated performances. Chronic ulceration at this site can cause linear fibrous hyperplasia. The incisal edges of the mandibular teeth can be smoothed to minimize the chance of trauma.[40]

Cultural views General views

A man performing cunnilingus on a woman at a formal party, depicted by French artist Achille Devéria

An Orientalist depiction of cunnilingus by Achille Devéria

Cultural views on giving or receiving cunnilingus range from aversion to high regard.[1] It has been considered taboo, or discouraged, in many cultures and parts of the world.[1] In Chinese Taoism, cunnilingus is revered as a spiritually-fulfilling practice that is believed to enhance longevity.[41] In modern Western culture, oral sex is widely practiced among adolescents[42] and adults. Laws of some jurisdictions regard cunnilingus as penetrative sex for the purposes of sexual offenses with regard to the act, but most countries do not have laws which ban the practice, in contrast to anal sex orextramarital sex.

People give various reasons for their dislike or reluctance to perform cunnilingus, or having cunnilingus performed on them. Some regard cunnilingus and other forms of oral sex as unnatural because the practices do not result in reproduction.[43] Some cultures attach symbolism to different parts of the body, leading some people to believe that cunnilingus is ritually unclean or humiliating.[44]

While commonly believed that lesbian sexual practices involve cunnilingus for all women who have sex with women, some lesbian or bisexual women dislike cunnilingus due to not liking the experience or due to psychological or social factors, such as finding it unclean.[45][46][47][48] Other lesbian or bisexual women believe that it is a necessity or largely defines lesbian sexual activity.[47][48] Lesbian couples are more likely to consider a woman's dislike of cunnilingus as a problem than heterosexual couples are, and it is common for them to seek therapy to overcome inhibitions regarding it.[47]

Oral sex is also commonly used as a means of preservingvirginity, especially among heterosexual pairings; this is sometimes termed _technical virginity_ (which additionally includes anal sex, mutual masturbation and other non-penetrative sex acts, but excludes penile-vaginal sex).[10][11][12][49] The concept of "technical virginity" or sexual abstinence through oral sex is particularly popular among teenagers, who may use oral sex to create and maintain intimacy while avoiding pregnancy.[11][12][33][50] By contrast, lesbian pairings commonly consider oral sex or fingering as resulting in virginity loss, though definitions of virginity loss vary among lesbians as well.[10][13][51]

Hinduism

The religious historian Mircea Eliade speaks of a similar desire to transcend old age and death, and achieve a state of _nirvana,_ in the Hindu practice of Tantric yoga. In Tantric yoga, the same emphasis is placed on the retention and absorption of vital liquids and Sanskrit texts describe how the male semen must not be emitted if the yogi is to avoid falling under law of time and death.[52]

Taoism

Cunnilingus is accorded a revered place in Taoism. This is because the practice was believed to achieve longevity, and the loss of semen, vaginal, and other bodily liquids is believed to bring about a corresponding loss of vitality. Conversely, by either semen retention or ingesting the secretions from the vagina, a male or female can conserve and increase his/her _ch'i_ _,_ or original vital breath. In Taoism:

The _Great Medicine of the Three Mountain Peaks_ is to be found in the body of the woman and is composed of three juices, or essences: one from the woman's mouth, another from her breasts, and the third, the most powerful, from the _Grotto of the White Tiger,_ which is at the _Peak of the Purple Mushroom_ (the mons veneris).

— _Octavio Paz_ _._ _Conjunctions and Disjunctions. trans. Helen R. Lane. 1975._ [53]

According to Philip Rawson (in Paz, p. 97), these half-poetic, half-medicinal metaphors explain the popularity of cunnilingus among people: "The practice was an excellent method of imbibing the precious feminine fluid" (Paz, p. 97). But the Taoist ideal is not just about the male being enriched by female secretions; the female also benefits from her communion with the male, a feature that has led the sinologist, Kristofer Schipper, to denounce the ancient handbooks on the "Art of the Bedroom" as embracing a "kind of glorified male vampirism" that is not truly Taoist at all.[54] Ideally, by mingling the male and female liquids the Taoist aims to reconcile opposites and to recapture the mythical time that existed before the division of the sexes, the primordial time of the original _ch'i._

Music

Cunnilingus is heavily featured in a controversial 2011 song called "Birthday Cake" by Barbadianrecording artist Rihanna in collaboration with Chris Brown on her sixth studio album, _Talk That Talk_. In 2013, "Blow" by American singer-songwriter Beyoncé Knowles, from her fifth studio album, _Beyoncé_ , followed suit.


End file.
